Meandering
by Blinguist
Summary: For Nyota Uhura, the road to Starfleet Academy was by no means straight and true. But all is well as her journey leads to a fateful meeting with a young, Vulcan cadet named Spock. A Spock/Uhura origin story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I've decided to wander into the enchanted world of multi-chaptered stories. On top of that, this one will probably be more on the serious side with only a dash of humor sprinkled throughout. I'll see where the story leads me.

This is my take on a Spock/Uhura origin story that has the couple meeting before she enters the Academy and while he is still a cadet. Hopefully this little experiment won't be a complete disaster. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Oops! I almost forgot. I do not own Star Trek. No, really…I don't.

****

**Chapter 1**

The weathered sign reading _Intergalactic Antiques_ which hung above the door of the small shop indicated to Spock that he had reached his desired destination. He turned the knob and opened the door which felt quite heavy due to the double paned glass stretching from top to bottom. He was a bit startled by the sound of the bell pealing just above his head since he had never seen such a system used to announce one's arrival into a room.

The building was ancient and predated nearly every item that was contained within its walls. Spock could not envision a more appropriate setting for peddling antiques. The air within the long, narrow shop reeked of nostalgia—stale and musty with the slightest scents of old leather and tobacco.

Seated in front of an old, non-functioning cash register at the back of the room was an elderly gentleman examining some merchandise. Spock assumed he was the proprietor. The ringing bell caught the distracted man's attention and he looked towards the front of the shop and politely asked, "Ah! How may I help you, young man?"

"It is my understanding that you are in possession of an ancient Vulcan text that I am most interested in acquiring."

The space between the two men was closed as they began walking towards each other. The older man lowered his eyes to the floor and scratched his temple in an effort to recall the item that Spock was seeking.

"Ancient Vulcan text," the man repeated in a hushed tone.

"Yes. The notice in your advertisement explained that it is a printed, hardcover book produced approximately 400 years ago, providing a comprehensive look into ancient Vulcan society."

Spock pulled out his portable PADD and displayed the advertisement on the diminutive screen to help jog the elder man's memory.

"Yes, yes. Now I remember the piece you're talking about," he smiled.

However, his jovial expression was quickly replaced by a look of dismay.

"You no longer have the piece in question?" Spock inquired.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Can you give me a few minutes while I check in the back?"

"Certainly," Spock replied.

The man shuffled as quickly as he could to the back of the shop and entered into his office. After several minutes of standing in the same position he was in when the man disappeared behind the door, Spock decided to take a closer look at some of the items in the shop.

With hands clasped tightly behind his back, he weaved his way through the maze of tables and display cases that occupied the cramped space. He bent down to look at a row of cellular phones dated circa 2012, and although crude in their technology, the overall designs of the phones were not that different from the communicators used by Starfleet. Most striking was how varied the ancient devices were in their color. Some were red, some blue, and some even shocking pink. Spock saw this as a testament to the human race's borderline obsession with a need to express individuality in every aspect of their lives—no matter how inconsequential.

Six minutes and 19 seconds had passed before Spock decided to make his way to the back counter to investigate how much longer the shop owner would be in his search. He had a computational physics class scheduled to begin in an hour and he wanted to ensure he had enough time to take the book back to his dorm room so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him for the remainder of the afternoon.

As he turned on his heel to search for the man who had gone missing in action, he was stopped by the sound of the front door being violently thrust open. The bell at the top of the door seemed to jingle for an inordinate amount of time as if it were trembling in fear.

He turned to see a young woman, probably several years younger than himself, standing before him with her chest heaving. She had obviously been running at a high rate of speed for a sustained amount of time. He could see perspiration glistening on her forehead as she skillfully moved a strand of hair that was obstructing her view by forcefully expelling her breath past her bottom lip. She wore a black, long-sleeved blouse that hugged every curve of her torso and faded jeans that clung likewise to her hips. Hips that were now the resting place for two beautiful hands graced with long, tapered fingers. Her slender neck was adorned by a choker made up of seashells of varying shapes and sizes. They fixed their gazes on one another and he could see anger and frustration swirling in her eyes. He instinctively knew that he was the cause of her current state of mind, but he did not know why.

The gentleman emerged from the back of the store and with a tinge of surprise in his voice chimed, "Nyota, you're here."

"Is this the guy, Mr. Edmunds?" she said breathlessly while pointing an accusing finger towards Spock.

"I'm sorry, miss. It appears that I have done something to offend you which is rather puzzling as we have not had the pleasure of meeting one another before this moment."

"Spare me," she curtly replied. "You're looking for a book that is mine."

Edmunds swiftly moved in between Nyota and Spock and began to explain the quandary the trio found themselves in.

"That's not exactly true, Nyota. My apologies, Mr…?" his voice trailed in anticipation of Spock's response.

"My name is Spock, in spite of the young lady's preference to refer to me as 'the guy,'" the cadet coolly replied.

"Mr. Spock, it seems the advertisement you saw is a bit dated."

"I realize that, but I was hoping perchance that the book would still be available."

"Well it's not," Nyota interjected. "Mr. Edmunds has been holding it for me."

"Yes, for more than a year, Nyota, but I can't hold it forever."

"You haven't made an issue about holding it before."

"No one else was interested in buying it before. I'm running a business…you've got to understand. With you two here, this is the busiest the store has been in weeks! And _he's_ the only one ready buy something."

His words shot through Nyota's heart like a dagger, because her head was telling her he was absolutely right. However, her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to go down without a fight.

"Mr. Edmunds, you know I'm good for it. Have I ever been late with the rent?" she pleaded.

"That's not the point," Edmunds sighed. He truly cared for Nyota and held her in high esteem. Even though she was a tenant in the apartment building he owned just down the street, he had come to regard her as a sort of granddaughter and it truly pained him to be doing this to her. However, the 3,500 credits he would receive from selling the book to Spock would ensure many of his expenses would be paid that month—some of them on time for a change.

"Can you give me two more months?"

Edmunds silently shook his head.

"One more month?" she implored as she continued to bargain.

"No, Nyota," he whispered.

Seeing that she was not going to get anywhere with Edmunds, she turned her attention to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, how important is this book to you?"

"Exceedingly. It is a link, not only to my home planet, but to the past of my people.

Preparing for her next statement, Nyota nodded her head in understanding and bit her bottom lip to help steel her nerves.

"Mr. Spock, this book means everything to me."

Spock cocked his head to the side as her statement confounded him.

"In what way, seeing as you are not Vulcan?"

"I can't really explain," she weakly offered as her voice began to crack.

"If you are not able to explain, then how can you say it means everything to you?" Spock queried with genuine curiosity.

"Nyota, please stop. I called to let you know I was selling the book out of courtesy. I didn't expect you to run over here, and I certainly didn't intend for you to discourage this young man from making this purchase."

Nyota could see the pain in Edmunds's eyes as he issued his mild reprimand. She began to feel pangs of guilt for putting him in a position where he felt the need to do so. She knew he needed the credits and she wasn't blind to how slow business was for him, having spent hours in the shop, leisurely leafing through the book, re-reading passages, and taking in the book's antiquated scent.

The aged volume had the power to take her back to a place in time when all was right in her world. A time before her heart had been ripped out of her chest as a result of losses so painful she refused to face them. A time before she lost the will to fight and flight became her defense mechanism of choice. Spock saw the book as a link to his past, but he could never know how much it was a link to Nyota's as well.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Edmunds had not seen it since he had already turned to make his way to the back counter to complete the transaction. Spock, however, did see the tear and it increased his desire to know exactly what hold the book had over this fascinating woman named Nyota.

She conceded defeat, nodded her head and took a few steps backward so she could look him directly in the eyes as she declared, "You win."

She opened the door and exited the building, but not before he faintly, yet distinctly, heard her speak words that completely caught him by surprise. Dripping in sarcasm, but in nearly perfect Vulcan she hissed, "Mene sakkhet ur-seveh," which was immediately followed by, "you jerk."

****

_* Mene sakkhet ur-seveh = Live long and prosper_

**A/N** – Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm really anxious to see the feedback on this one since I'm in uncharted territory. My goal is to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, let's continue…

********

**Chapter 2**

Spock was finding it difficult to remain focused during his afternoon classes. He kept replaying his encounter with Nyota from earlier in the day—the anger that danced in her eyes, the tear that flowed down her cheek, and the venomous farewell she spewed as she stormed out of the shop. He concluded it was not her intent for him to hear what she had said since even to his keen hearing, it was a challenge to make out her words.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised by hearing her speak Vulcan—even if it were only a single phrase. Her attachment to the Vulcan text most certainly would have been linked to an ability to actually read the words that graced its slightly discolored pages. Therefore, any familiarity she exhibited with the language would have been a logical conclusion.

Spock was becoming fixated on meeting Nyota again, and was not dissuaded by the high probability she might call him a name far more offensive than jerk if their paths ever crossed once more. He had a tendency to latch onto anything that reminded him of home, and spoken Vulcan, even if delivered sarcastically, made him pine for his planet of birth. She had aroused his curiosity more in a matter of seconds than any other individual he had encountered since arriving on earth. How much did she know of Vulcan culture? Where did she learn to speak the language? Did she personally know a Vulcan? His inquiring mind would not be appeased until he had the answers he sought.

He determined that the antique shop would be the logical place to begin his search for Nyota.

****

It was hours later and Nyota was still attempting to calm herself. She was forced to bottle up much of her anger and frustration since she returned to work immediately after leaving the shop. Even then, there were instances when Nyota's quick temper got the better of her and she had been short with several patrons of _Sneaky Pete's Bar & Grille_. However, the establishment was infamous for attracting clientele that preferred their waitresses be a tad on the rough side anyway. Some of the regulars had even viewed Nyota's gruffness as a welcome change.

She paced back and forth in the living area of her tiny apartment and began rearranging furniture, hoping to expend some pent-up, nervous energy. When that proved to be unsuccessful, she walked into the bedroom and found her acoustic guitar.

She sat on the floor with her back leaned against the sofa and her long, lean legs crossed in front of her. As she plucked the first note, she immediately felt the tension in her neck and shoulders begin to loosen its unforgiving grip. Nyota closed her eyes and began to strum melodious chords. The tune she created was hers and hers alone. A piece that had never been played before and would never be played again because it was a free flowing composition, born of the raw emotion that billowed from her soul and coursed its way through to her fingertips. Fingertips that skillfully cajoled each string to do her bidding.

As the music wafted through the apartment, Nyota allowed a calmness to overtake her whilst reflecting upon the events of the afternoon. She knew that Edmunds had no malicious intent when he called to inform her that he was selling the book she had already claimed for herself. Had he been anyone else, she may have suspected he was manipulating the situation to create a bidding war between her and his customer. Besides, she could sense the regret in his voice as he told her of the potential buyer. He was doing his best to survive just as she was and for that, she could not fault him.

The more she thought about the confrontation in the shop, she realized an important fact that completely slipped her mind. When Edmunds had agreed to hold the book for her, he did so with one caveat: if anyone with credits in hand, so to speak, sought to purchase the text before she had saved up enough money, he would have to sell it. She began to fully grasp just how childish she had acted, and for that she felt a wave of shame ripple through her.

Unexpectedly, her thoughts turned toward Spock whom she unjustly cast as her nemesis the moment she crossed the store's threshold. He had just as much right to acquire the book as she did. In fact, he had even more of a right. But not because he was Vulcan, but because, unlike her, he wasn't 1,000 credits short of the purchase price.

She perceived he was a cadet at Starfleet Academy based on the crimson uniform that hung perfectly from his well-toned frame. In spite of the anger that had been boiling up inside of her, she couldn't help but notice what a fetching Vulcan he was. There was sternness to his mannerisms, but his eyes betrayed this façade that he no doubt constructed to keep those who didn't personally know him at bay. Had she played her cards right, she could have learned so much more from him than she could from any book.

"Nyota, you idiot," she audibly chided herself.

Unfortunately, after the way she had behaved with Spock, she was probably the last person in the galaxy he'd want to see. No stranger to missed opportunities, she decided not to dwell on what could have been. Nyota did, however, resolve to apologize to Edmunds early the next morning. If only she could make amends with the handsome cadet as well.

****

"Good morning, Cadet Spock. It is 5:30 am and time to begin your day. Good morning, Cadet Spock. It is 5:30 am and time to begin your day. Good morning,…"

"Ahhhhhh…Spock! Turn that thing off!"

Spock emerged from the bathroom of the cramped domicile he shared with Cadet Maxwell, who had only been in bed for 2 hours and was in no mood to be awakened.

"Alarm off," Spock directed the computer. "My sincerest apologies, Maxwell."

"It's Saturday, for crying out loud. Can't you take one day out of the week to loosen up?" Maxwell slurred.

Had Maxwell been fully awake, Spock would have asked for clarification of the term, 'loosen up,' but thought better of making such an inquiry. Given the pungent odor of alcohol that floated from his roommate's side of the room, he could discern that a goodly amount of libations had been consumed by the cadet the evening before.

Saturday or not, Spock detested procrastination and took advantage of his weekends to get a head start on assignments due for the following week. He found his productivity increased when he did not have to deal with all of the distractions of a busy library. What the human ear perceived as silence was quite different for Spock. His aural sensitivity did not allow for even the hushed turn of a textbook's page to go unnoticed.

As Spock finished getting himself ready to leave his quarters, he could hear Maxwell continuing his rant. The muffled tone indicated his head was buried underneath his pillow.

"Why was the computer set to wake you up anyway? I thought your internal clock was so finely tuned that you didn't need it?"

Spock correctly surmised that Maxwell was simply blowing off steam and wasn't anticipating an answer, particularly since he began snoring shortly after the last few words escaped his lips.

It was true that Spock's internal clock was so well regulated that setting the alarm wasn't a necessity, but he did so every night simply as back up. Until that morning, he had always remembered to disengage the alarm before it disturbed his roommate, who typically woke up 10 minutes before he needed to be out the door heading to class. Spock recognized that Nyota was a beguiling force and she had already wandered through his thoughts 9 times that morning.

He wished he could go right then to ask for assistance in finding Nyota from the elderly shop owner, but knew that he would only find the establishment closed at such an early hour. He would have to adhere to his original plan and wait until later in the morning to make the off-campus trek to _Intergalactic Antiques_. He only hoped he could remain focused enough to study properly and complete his assignments.

****

"Can you forgive me, Mr. Edmunds?" Nyota said as she stretched her arms out to the older gentleman for a reassuring hug.

"Oh, Nyota, of course," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"I feel badly about behaving like such a child."

"You _are_ a child! Well, at least compared to me." he reasoned.

"Oh, stop," she said as she playfully tapped his shoulder.

"So, any big plans for your day off," he asked.

"Nope. I'll probably just go to the museum for a while, get some lunch and head back home," Nyota explained.

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone," she smiled.

"I know a nice young man that you might like to meet," Edmunds offered.

"Goodbye, Mr. Edmunds," she giggled as she headed for the door.

"I'm not joking, Nyota. He's quite a catch."

"You're very sweet, but I'm not interested."

Nyota waved to Edmunds as she passed through the front door and waited for several people to pass before making her way onto the sidewalk. The air coming off the bay that morning was particularly chilly and she crossed her arms to help augment the heat generated by her jacket.

Nyota leisurely sauntered down the street among others like herself who were enjoying the early autumn morning. She was thankful that there wasn't anywhere that she _needed_ to be. For today, her time was her own. She was lost in her thoughts—so lost, in fact, that she did not hear the deep voice calling out, "Nyota!"

Spock had seen her exit the shop just as he rounded the corner at the end of the block. Although she was moving along at a slow pace, she was far enough ahead of him that he needed to quicken his pace to make up ground.

And then it struck him: what exactly would he say when he caught up to her? He knew that he desired to see her again and learn more about her background, but if she asked, would he be able to express precisely why? His reasons for wanting to meet her were beginning to feel like rationalizations for something his logic couldn't quite define. His words to Nyota the day before haunted him.

'_If you are not able to explain, then how can you say it means everything to you?'_

He was beginning to understand the concept of desire independent of the confines of logic, for although he knew he was not prepared for a second encounter with Nyota, he would not abandon his pursuit. He was nearly close enough to reach out and tap her shoulder when he was stopped cold in his tracks. It took a couple of seconds for his mind to register that he had sustained a glancing blow from an object falling from the sky.

A woman who was walking directly behind Spock let out a sharp scream that successfully garnered Nyota's undivided attention. She quickly turned to see Spock struggling to maintain his balance.

"Spock?" she said with a bewildered expression.

Nyota rushed towards the cadet and reached him in time to break his fall, preventing a violent crash onto the pavement. The weight of his wilting body crushed against her chest and she slowly lowered him to the ground. She delicately positioned his head in her lap and he looked up into her eyes as his fading voice whispered, "Nyota."

Spock drifted into unconsciousness and Nyota frantically cried to the gathering crowd, "Someone call for help, now!"

****

**A/N** – Thanks to everyone for their reviews and comments! There will be an explanation for how Nyota made her way to San Francisco _before _entering the Academy. Rest assured, she still originally hails from Africa.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 3**

"Hang in there, Spock. You're going to be ok," Nyota anxiously decreed.

More than anything, she made the statement in an effort to convince herself, especially since Spock couldn't hear a word she was saying. The gentle rise and fall of his chest provided some comfort since it let her know a fate worse than unconsciousness had not befallen him due to the accident. Nyota lifted her head and scanned the crowd for the woman who was so effective in gaining her attention with her piercing scream.

"What happened?" Nyota inquired once she found the person she was seeking.

The woman pointed to an object that rested on the ground just in front of the entryway of the building the crowd had gather in front of, and said, "That thing struck him on the head."

A man emerged from the group and bent down to pick up the object. He examined both sides and then looked up at the top of the building.

"It's a circuit board. It looks like it's for some sort of industrial communications device or hub. I'm pretty sure there's a hub at the top of this building," the man shared.

He juggled the equipment between his hands and continued, "Luckily, it's not very heavy. But from that height, I'm sure it gained quite a bit of speed before landing on this poor guy."

Just then, a man came running from across the street and crouched down next to Spock and Nyota.

"Hi. I'm a doctor," the man said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, thank goodness! He passed out about 2 minutes ago. That circuit board hit him in the head. We think it fell from the top of the building," Nyota revealed.

"Luckily, I have my medical tricorder with me. I'll do some scans."

"Should I move out of your way," she asked.

"No, no, you're fine. Besides, your lap is a much nicer place for his head than the hard pavement."

The doctor pleasantly smiled and looked at Nyota, but her attention was completely focused on Spock. He could see the worry in her eyes and mused at how lucky the young man on the ground was—in spite of his current condition—to have such a beautiful creature watching over him. The doctor caught a glimpse of Spock's ears and had to amend his thought: he was one lucky Vulcan.

His newest patient's heritage explained some of the off-the-chart readings on his tricorder. His body temperature, although elevated by human standards, was well within range for a Vulcan. The same was true of his increased heart rate and blood pressure.

The scans confirmed the prognosis the doctor formed when he was shown the circuit board.

"Your friend has a concussion, but there should be no permanent damage to the brain. The best thing for him is rest."

"He doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Nyota questioned.

"There's no treatment that needs to be given. The scans show no damage and his vitals are perfectly normal. And he may appreciate not being taken to the hospital just for a nap."

Nyota slowly began to realize that the events in the past 8 minutes or so were turning her into Spock's caregiver. She wondered if those who were close by when the accident occurred had assumed the duo were friends since they had addressed one another by name. Not to mention that Spock's head cradled in her lap hinted at a greater sense of familiarity between the two. Nyota didn't mind tending to him, but for a fraction of a moment, without knowing where he lived, or who should be called in case of an emergency such as this, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. However, her concern was quickly replaced with a plan of action.

"My apartment is in the building next door. But I'm going to need some help getting him upstairs."

****

Nyota sat still in the oversized armchair next to her bed, keeping vigilant watch over the injured Vulcan that fate had effectually delivered to her doorstep. He resembled a role-reversed 'Sleeping Beauty' with his body stretched out in a straight line and his hands resting on his stomach. If she leaned down to gently kiss his lips, would he wake? Spock began to stir and Nyota regretted that she would not be able to test her theory.

She rose out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to Spock. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to reconcile his current surroundings with his last conscious memory. He turned his attention to Nyota, and she could sense a calm that promptly replaced his confusion.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he wincingly replied.

"You can rest here as long as you need to." Her words to Spock were accompanied by a sweet smile that helped ease some of his pain.

Nyota stood to exit the room, but was hindered by an arresting tug on her arm.

"Don't go," Spock pleaded.

They stared into each other's eyes and Nyota was keenly aware of something smoldering within Spock. Was it desire? But how could that be? If she didn't know anything else about Vulcans, she knew that they were notoriously stoic.

Nyota gulped hard and asked, "Can I get you something?"

"No."

Spock continued to grip her arm and gaze longingly into her eyes. Then he showed something to Nyota that confounded her even more—a smile. However, it wasn't an innocent smile that one may give to an acquaintance. It was an impishly suggestive grin that fell on the opposite end of the spectrum. He sat up in the bed so that their faces were dangerously close.

"I'm starting to wonder if Cupid has changed his methods. Perhaps his weapon of choice is no longer arrows but circuit boards," the amorous cadet seductively intimated.

"That's very funny, Spock," she countered through a nervous giggle.

"I am not laughing, Nyota," he replied while stroking her cheek with his forefinger.

'What is going on?' she inwardly pondered. Then Nyota recalled the doctor's instructions to look for any changes in personality as a result of the concussion. That would certainly explain why Spock was acting very un-Vulcan-like at that moment.

"I think you should lay back down, Spock. You really need to…"

Her command was cut short by Spock cradling the nape of her neck and snuffing out her words with a deep, passionate kiss. His hands moved to her back and he pulled her closer to his body.

"Spock, I don't think you know what you're doing." She stated through his continuing barrage of kisses.

He redirected his attention to Nyota's neck which was starved for the attention that only his lips could adequately provide.

"Are you implying that I am not seducing you properly?"

"No, I'm expressly stating that the bump on your head has you acting in a way that you may later regret."

Spock pulled away and he met Nyota's eyes with a look of hurt and confusion. She paused just long enough to catch her breath and when she saw the wave of emotion that flowed from his eyes, she was powerless to resist. She proceeded to take his face into her hands and pulled him back in for a kiss that equaled the intensity of the one he gave her. She allowed her hands to wander up to his hair and forced the strands to weave through her fingers.

"But Nyota, I thought…"

"Shut up, Spock and just kiss me."

Nyota's body jolted to a start as the illusion that had just played out entirely within her mind began to dissolve. She had been dreaming.

Yes, she was, in fact, sitting in the large chair next to her bed, and her bed was currently occupied by a resting Spock. However, that was the extent of reality. Nyota shook her head and moved the palms of her hands down her temples to her cheeks.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she wondered.

She looked over to Spock and was captivated by his serenity. In fact, perhaps he was a little _too _serene. She couldn't observe the comforting rise and fall of his chest. But that may have been a function of the increased tint she had the computer place on the windows to cut down on the amount of sunlight entering the room.

She got out of the chair and moved closer to Spock. She placed her index finger under his nose to see if she could feel his breath. Nothing. Her heart began to beat a bit faster. She gathered her long hair into her hands and draped the locks across her left shoulder. She bent down to place her left ear to his face to see if she could detect anything audibly.

"I can assure you I am alive, Nyota,"

Nyota yelped in surprise and placed her hand on her chest.

"That's the second time today you've scared me half to death."

"I am sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're ok. You are ok, right?"

"I believe so."

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"The last thing I recall is being struck on the head by an object, which I have yet to identify. And then I remember you breaking my fall before I hit the ground."

"You sustained a concussion from a falling circuit board. There was a maintenance crew fixing a communications hub on the top of the building you were passing. They were obviously careless in their duties. I also think they're afraid you're going to sue the pants off of them."

"What use would I have with their pants?" he asked as he arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"Just a colloquialism," Nyota gently laughed. She went on to explain, "There was a doctor nearby who had a medical tricorder, so he was able to take some scans. You checked out ok and the only thing he prescribed was rest. Since I had no idea where you lived, I had the doctor and a few other volunteers bring you to my apartment. I hope you don't mind."

Inexplicably, a current of excitement shot through Spock as he realized that he had been sleeping on her bed.

"Not at all, Nyota. In fact, I am grateful that you took time out of your day to care for me." He felt heat rising from his collar as the words rolled out of his mouth.

"Would you like some tea?" she inquired.

"Yes please."

Nyota and Spock made their way into the living area of her apartment. He sat on the sofa and watched as she quietly prepared the green tea. Her movements were graceful and he was becoming hypnotized by the gentle sway of her hair created by her movement between countertops.

When the tea was ready, she made her way to the sofa and sat at the opposite end. She handed Spock his mug and took a long sip from her own.

"Spock, I am so sorry about yesterday. There is no excuse for my behavior. I was being a complete jerk."

"You seemed to think I was acting in a similar manner as well yesterday, based on your farewell."

Through a pained expression, Nyota said, "You heard that, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Ouch," she said while closing her eyes tightly. "Hopefully you will accept my apology?"

"How could I reject it when my very presence in your home demonstrates your contrition?"

Nyota flashed a broad smile of relief as she shifted her attention to the tea. She blew into the mug to help lower the liquid's temperature a few degrees so it wouldn't scorch her tongue. Her pinky finger danced along the rim of her mug as she tried to think of something to say to her guest. However, Spock beat her to the punch.

"Nyota, I was actually looking for you when my unfortunate accident occurred."

"Really?" she responded with surprise.

"Yes. I was on my way to the antique shop to ask Mr. Edmunds how I could locate you when I saw you exit the establishment."

"Why?"

"I was curious to find out where you learned to speak Vulcan. You speak the language quite well."

"You really think so? Thank you. Well, I…"

Nyota's explanation was interrupted by the computer's announcement of a visitor at her door.

"Oh! That must be Captain Pike," she explained.

"Captain Pike? How did he know to find me here?"

"I reached him using your communicator. It took me a while to gather my thoughts, but I figured using the redial function would be as good a method as any in reaching someone you knew."

Nyota opened the apartment door to find a distinguished looking gentleman with a hint of gray developing on his temples.

"Miss Uhura?" Pike questioned.

"Yes. Captain Pike, I presume," she said as she extended her hand and welcomed him into her apartment.

"Correct. I understand that one of my cadets met with a bit of misfortune today. Ah! Mr. Spock, there you are."

"Hello, Captain."

"How are you feeling, son?"

"I am doing well, sir."

Pike walked over to Spock who was standing erect with his eyes facing straight forward.

"At ease, Cadet. Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous?"

"Negative, sir."

"Good, good. Well, let me get you out of here. I'd still like one of the docs at the Academy to look you over."

Pike then turned his attention to Nyota and said, "On behalf of Starfleet Academy, I would like to thank you for your assistance this afternoon." Pike relayed this message in a tone that was laden with formality.

"And on behalf of me," he said in a relaxed manner that hinted at fatherly concern, "_I _wish to sincerely thank you." His eyes smiled at Nyota as he enveloped her delicate hand within both of his.

"Let's go, Cadet. We shouldn't overstay our welcome," Pike said, turning in the direction of the door.

"Captain Pike, may I have a moment?"

Pike looked back over his shoulder to Spock and then to Nyota. He suspected the cadet was smitten with the lovely young lady and the slightest hint of a smile spread across his face.

"Quickly, Spock. I want you checked out as soon as possible. Good evening, miss." He nodded to Nyota before making his way out the door to wait in the hall for his protégé.

"Nyota, it has occurred to me that after having met you more than 24 hours ago, the only significant thing we know about each other is our names. Given the experience we have shared this morning and afternoon; this amount of knowledge seems insufficient."

"What do you suggest we do about that, Spock?"

"I would like to propose dinner on a night that is conducive to both of our schedules."

Spock's request for a date was easily the most unique she'd ever received and Nyota absolutely beamed.

"I accept your proposal."

"I will need to know how to contact you," he continued.

"I've already put my information in your communicator."

Nyota acknowledged the puzzled expression in Spock's eyes and offered an explanation.

"I did it while you were sleeping."

****

**A/N** – I know I know…the whole dream sequence was a cheap trick, but I've been itching to write something where Spock and Uhura are all kissy, kissy. But to have them making out 'for real' at this point in the story would have been _too _weird.

Also, my apologies if any of my references to technology in this fic are cringe worthy. I am by no means a tech head—I only use my cell phone to make and receive calls. *gasp*

Hope you enjoyed this installment!


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Star Trek, but I'm learning to cope. Now, on to the good stuff…

********

**Chapter 4**

Nyota's shift at _Sneaky Pete's_ typically lasted from midmorning to just before the dinner rush. She was also fortunate enough to have most weekends off. She would sometimes cover other's shifts on a Saturday or Sunday, but that was the exception more than the rule. Nyota was able to negotiate such ideal working hours in a less than ideal job when she convinced the restaurant's owner that he needed serious help with his bookkeeping. After saving him nearly 1,500 credits within the first month of offering her services, she was free to determine her own schedule. _Sneaky Pete's_ was also know for having some of the best live music in the bay area, and every so often Nyota would act as the evening's entertainment. Her happiest moments during her time in San Francisco involved her sitting on a bar stool in a brightly lit corner of the dining room with nothing more than a microphone and her guitar.

Since the events of the previous day had not allowed her to make it to the museum, she did so that Sunday afternoon. She moved lazily through the varied exhibits and on more than a few occasions, she wondered what Spock was doing at that very moment.

Many of the pieces in the museum were familiar to her, having seen them on prior visits, but they were no less striking in their beauty and grandeur. There were several pieces, she noticed, that were brand new to the museum's collection. One was a watercolor of as scene that instantly hurled Nyota back to the days of her youth. It was an impressionistic image of a lion pride shielding itself from the intense rays of the sun under an Acacia tree on the Serengeti.

"African Pride," she said, whispering the painting's title.

Memories she fiercely tried to suppress for nearly two years were threatening to overtake and overwhelm her. Memories of her father who would lovingly cradle her in his arms and sing her to sleep when the disquieting darkness of her room became unbearable. Memories of her mother who was always the perfect example of grace coupled with an indelible strength and determination. Memories of the two most important people in her life who had sustained and supported her for 19 years, only to be taken from her in a flash.

Before her journey back in time became too painful to endure, Nyota shook herself from the unanticipated trance the painting had induced. It was time to head home.

****

Nyota was towel drying her hair just as the display screen on the desk announced an incoming call from Spock. She was in a quandary. Should she ignore the ring and call him back when she looked more presentable? Or should she answer right then since it was already getting late in the evening and she was sure that as a cadet, he would have an early morning ahead of him.

In the end, Nyota's tendency for impatience won out. She had desperately longed to speak to him all day and didn't want to wait a second longer to hear his deep, silky voice. Besides, anyone who would seek her out after being called a jerk probably wouldn't be put off by seeing her with wet hair.

"Hello, Spock," she said as she worked her hair between towel covered hands.

"Nyota, have I contacted you at an inopportune moment?"

"No, I'm glad you called. I apologize for my appearance. I'm sure I look a mess."

"On the contrary…"

Spock's statement hung in the atmosphere. Nyota could hear a slight intake of air as he prepared to continue his statement, but no further words came forth. Spock thought better of saying what was on his mind. He and Nyota were still practically strangers so he determined it was unwise to express how the memory of her in his mind from the day before still smoldered, and how it was being stoked even more by her visage on his display screen. The sight of a tiny water droplet rolling down the side of her neck was dangerously enticing. He cleared his throat to break the silence since she had effortlessly rendered him speechless.

Although Spock did not expound upon his last comment, Nyota could sense there was more he wanted to say. She felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she lowered her eyes briefly to avoid getting completely lost in his gaze.

"How are you feeling today," she asked.

"Much better, thank you. My headache completely subsided by the end of yesterday evening. Of course it was quickly replaced by my roommate's insistence upon continuing his Saturday night revelry when he returned to our dorm room."

"Oh, you poor thing," she softly giggled while placing her elbow on the desk and resting her chin in her hand.

"My intent is not to keep you long since the hour is getting late, but I wanted to settle on a day and time for our dinner."

"I'm free on Saturday," she smiled.

"Saturday it is. I shall arrive at your apartment at 7:00 if that is agreeable."

"Perfect. Sleep well, Spock," she tenderly said with a delightful grin.

Nyota's heart rocketed into her throat as, for the first time, she beheld a most lovely sight: Spock's bewitching smile. She hoped she would be the beneficiary of many more in the future.

Spock affectionately replied, "I believe now that I will. Sleep well, Nyota."

****

Saturday morning arrived and Nyota was unceremoniously jarred out of her slumber by an incoming call from _Sneaky Pete's_ proprietor, a man who was neither sneaky nor named Pete. The sleep in her eyes left her lids barely half open, her hair looked like a bird's nest, and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"What's up Stan?" Nyota was amazingly able to say through a yawn.

"Whoa, kiddo! You look like crap."

"Love you too, Stan," she retorted with a sarcastic grin. "What do you need?"

"A huge favor. Kim is sick and needs someone to cover her shift helping me behind the bar tonight."

The request was effective in causing Nyota to become wide awake.

"What?!"

"You know I wouldn't have called you unless I really needed you."

"But I have a date tonight."

Nyota's declaration sent Stan into fits of laughter. As he finished wiping tears from his eyes, he could see her icy glare staring back at him from his display screen.

"Oh, you're not kidding. Wait a minute, _you_ on a date?"

"And why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, because I've know you for nearly a year and I don't think you've ever been on a date that whole time, right? And I've only seen you turn down every poor schlub who tried to ask you for a date."

"Precisely. They were schlubs. This person is…really special."

"He must be. Look, I appreciate that your love life is taking a turn for the better, but I really need you today."

"How late?"

"Only until 6:30."

Nyota sat back in the chair and stroked her forehead as if in thought. She let out an exasperated sigh and finally replied, "Ok, I'll be there." She continued, "That's early enough that we can still make dinner."

"Thanks, kiddo. See you later"

Nyota was beginning to rue the day she turned 21 and was legally able to handle shifts behind the bar. Not to mention that the customers who bellied up to the bar tended to be friskier with her than those who sat in the dining room to take their meals. Working that day was not ideal, but making it to dinner that evening would at least be manageable. She could go to work dressed a bit nicer than her typical jeans and casual button down blouse, particularly since she would be behind the bar and wouldn't have to make any mad dashes between the dining room and the kitchen. She would have Spock meet her at the restaurant at 6:30 instead of her apartment.

She immediately called Spock, but when he didn't answer she had to leave a message. Nyota hoped he would pick it up before that evening.

****

As the time drew nearer to the end of her shift, Nyota constantly shot glances at the front door in anticipation of Spock's arrival. She nervously wiped down the bar and every few minutes checked her watch for an update of the time while engaging in small talk with customers. A few of the regulars commented on how nice she looked and were just as shocked as Stan that she had plans for the evening. After witnessing countless fellow customers and would-be paramours go down in flames in their attempts to woo the fair Nyota, they were beginning to think she subscribed to some sort of cloistered lifestyle.

At 6:22, she lifted her eyes once more to the door and was finally satisfied. Spock entered the establishment, his eyes scanning the space to see if he could spot Nyota. She waved her arms to grab his attention and when she was successful, he made his way to the back of the room and took a seat at the bar.

"I'm glad you got my message," she said as she rested her crossed arms on top of the bar.

"And I am glad you chose not to postpone our dinner, although I regret you had to work today."

"I wouldn't have cancelled in a million years."

Her statement pleased him. His presence shot a burst of adrenaline through her system that not only replenished her energy, but buoyed her spirits.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyota could see a customer summoning her to his location at the other end of the bar. It was the same customer that had been making incessant comments about her appearance since he'd arrived. He had even hinted at the two of them spending some 'quality time' away from the bar. He was still just tipsy when he'd made that asinine suggestion. By now, she imagined, he was certifiably drunk.

"Ugh. I'll be right back," she assured Spock.

He kept his eyes fixed on her as she walked away from him. He was taken with how appealing her hair looked when curled. He watched as her steps caused the spiraled locks to bounce like delicate springs. The rhythmic sound her boot heels produced was like music to his ears. He'd only wished those steps were coming towards him instead of retreating. The sheer, oversized blouse she wore over a black, form-fitting camisole flowed angelically behind her. How appropriate, he thought to himself, as she was an unadulterated vision.

The cues he was picking up from her and the customer's body language were not good. She was attempting to tell the man he'd had enough to drink even though he believed otherwise. The muscles in Spock's arms and hands tensed involuntarily. He was prepared to defend Nyota with physical force if necessary.

"You've had enough!" she sternly told the unruly customer.

Spock could see the man begin to move in an aggressive manner towards Nyota and he was instantly out of his seat to rush to her aid. However, by the time he arrived at the other end of the bar, he was amazed by what he saw.

"Look, buddy. If you don't want to draw back a nub, you'll settle down _right_ now," Nyota commanded through clinched teeth.

Nyota had caught the drunken rogue's hand before he was able to grab her arm. She was bending his middle finger back towards his wrist with her thumb. Despite the pain that radiated through his hand, he stubbornly kept his focus on Nyota's mahogany eyes. Nyota, just as stubborn, also refused to avert her attention. Spock supposed that she had applied a miniscule amount of additional pressure on the digit judging by the deeper shade of red the man's complexion had turned.

Stan moved closer to the action, but hadn't taken his attention off of the beer glass he was drying with the white dish towel. The customer looked up at Stan and painfully asked, "Do you see what your employee is doing?"

Appearing as if he hadn't hear a word the man said, Stan lifted the glass stein to the light to inspect it for any missed water spots, then placed it with the other clean mugs under the counter. He officially acknowledged the scene that played out before him by first looking at Nyota then turning to his customer, who seemed to be in a good amount of pain despite the number of alcoholic beverages he had consumed.

"Yes, I see," Stan finally offered.

"And?" the customer cried.

"And I suggest you take the lady's advice and settle down. Better yet, just get out of here."

Nyota slammed his hand to the bar, pushed her hair away from her face, and defiantly placed her hands on her hips. Spock remembered being on the receiving end of such a posture in the antique store—albeit a slightly milder version.

The man stumbled off of his seat and kicked it over as he moved away from the bar and out the door. Nyota's breathing and heart rate has since slowed to their normal pace and when she looked over to Spock her expression softened considerably.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized.

"Not to worry. I _have_ seen you like this before," he intimated.

"And I'm sure you'll see her like this again," Stan chuckled.

Nyota responded by playfully thumping Stan in his gut and saying, "Very funny!"

She turned to Spock and said, "This is my boss."

"Ah! You are Sneaky Pete?"

"Ha! No, son. I'm not Sneaky Pete. My name is Stan…although the jury is still out on whether or not I'm sneaky. Pete was my father. I decided to keep the name when the restaurant passed on to me."

Nyota had given Stan the heads up that Vulcans don't practice handshaking, so he simply lifted his hand in a wave-like gesture as a greeting to Spock.

Nyota looked down at her watch and saw it was exactly 6:30. Lifting the watch face to the tip of Stan's nose, she declared, "I'm officially off the clock. See you Monday."

She reached under counter for her purse and trotted around the corner of the bar to stand next to her handsome Vulcan escort.

"You ready to get out of here?"

****

"This is your hovercar?" Nyota shockingly inquired as she stopped short of the impressive vehicle.

Spock continued walking until he stood next to the hovercar, and then turned to face Nyota.

"No. This belongs to Captain Pike."

"So, you told him about our date?" she asked with an impish grin.

"It was not necessary to inform him of our plans. He already knew as soon as I walked out of your apartment when he came to collect me."

"Wow. He must be a very astute observer," she marveled.

"Quite. However, I suspect that he gained this particular bit of information by pressing his ear against your door." His statement was accompanied by the signature rising of his eyebrow.

Nyota threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. She wasn't sure if he realized it or not, but he had a wonderfully dry sense of humor that hadn't failed to amuse her on several occasions.

Spock continued, "I decided to take him up on his offer to let me use his vehicle since it would help us get to Napa in a relatively short amount of time."

Nyota's eyes danced at the thought of going to Napa Valley for dinner. She couldn't think of a more romantic destination for a first date, and luckily for her, neither could he.

Just as Nyota was ready to walk over to the vehicle, she felt a set of arms encircle her torso from behind. The stranger stealthily advanced upon Nyota who had been blocking Spock's line of sight, so he had not seen attacker in enough time to warn her.

"What a lovely little scene," the man sarcastically slurred. It was the drunkard who had been thrown out of the bar only minutes earlier.

Nyota quickly and forcefully snapped her head back and heard the distinctive crunch of damaged cartilage. With any luck, his nose was broken, she thought to herself.

Spock ran behind the man to apply the Vulcan nerve pinch. His hand was in position and ready to descend upon the shoulder when the man's body violently shifted. Nyota had struck a blow to his chest with a swift yet powerful kick which unmistakably knocked the wind out of him. Her speed seemed to increase with each successive move as she crouched to the ground and fluidly swung her right leg full circle to knock the assailant off of his feet.

Nyota was employing a form of mixed martial arts with which Spock was unfamiliar. He wondered if the reason for this unfamiliarity was due to Nyota improvising her moves as she went along as opposed to adhering to a well-established set of offensive and defensive maneuvers. He could see the raw talent in her fighting skill, but her lack of focus and direction could be a hindrance in combat with an opponent who was not inebriated. Still, it was becoming obvious to Spock that Nyota was not the type of woman who needed to be rescued and because of that, his regard, respect, and attraction for her only increased.

The drunken man was obviously a glutton for punishment because he foolishly attempted to lift himself from the pavement. Spock seized upon the opportunity and applied the pinch before he arose and before Nyota could do any further damage.

Nyota was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She lifted her eyes to look at Spock and questioned, "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"You were thrashing him about so violently, Nyota, that I could not apply the pinch properly until now."

All Nyota could muster was a breathless chuckle.

"I will call the authorities," Spock declared as he pulled out his communicator.

"But we're going to miss dinner," she pleaded.

"This matter must be dealt with through official channels. I would not want him free to return to your place of employment to exact revenge."

Spock examined the unconscious man splayed on the ground and then his eyes darted to Nyota.

"Not that he would be successful in his attempt."

****

_**A/N**__ – Now that's what I'm talking about! Nyota is kickin' butt and takin' names—something that apparently makes Spock a little hot under the collar. So sad that the blossoming lovebirds won't be able to make it to Napa, but I have a sneaking suspicion the rest of their evening will turn out just fine. Catch the next installment to see how it all plays out._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek, but my bitterness won't stop me from continuing this story…

****

**Chapter 5**

Spock and Nyota spent nearly two hours dealing with the aftermath of their parking lot confrontation. It took the police 20 minutes to arrive, requiring Spock to apply another pinch when Nyota's attacker began to stir. Then there were the seemingly never ending and repetitive questions from the patrolmen when they did arrive. Unlike Spock, Nyota's patience wore dangerously thin.

Spock knew that they had long since missed their dinner reservation. When he called the restaurant to see if there was a late opening by chance, he was not surprised when they told him there was not. Nyota tried to assure him that she was not disappointed, but the look in her eyes and her overall body language said otherwise.

"Should we plan on dinner next weekend?" Spock asked.

"Sure," Nyota responded as she distractedly kicked the ground and let out a sigh.

The best idea she'd had in ages entered into her thoughts and her expression immediately changed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we order takeout from the Thai restaurant across the street and head back to my place?"

"You will not find it too much of an intrusion?"

"Of course not. You've already slept in my bed so there's no going back now," she teased.

****

Upon arrival at her apartment, Nyota began setting the atmosphere for their meal. She pulled the coffee table a few feet further away from the sofa and filled the expanded space with throw pillows of every imaginable shade. She placed scented candles throughout the living area and retrieved a spark lighter from a kitchen cabinet. Handing the incendiary device to Spock, she asked, "Do you mind doing the honors while I prepare the food?"

"Not at all."

Spock stole as many glimpses of Nyota as he could while performing his task. If he could stand there watching her for the remainder of the evening, he would not have accounted a minute of his time wasted. She was making her way to the living room just as he was lighting the last of the candles. She commanded the computer to dim the lights to 20% and to start the play list of classical music in her collection.

She placed the plates on the coffee table and lithely lowered herself to the floor. She patted a group of empty pillows to summon Spock to her side. She handed him a set of Thai chopsticks that immediately caught his attention. They were housed in a fabric slip cover made up of various colors and a repeating diamond pattern. The top of the wooden utensils were carved into a spindle design and stained a deep auburn hue.

"These are quite lovely," he commented. "May I asked where you acquired them?"

"I lived in Thailand for a few months. In Phuket. That's where I picked these up."

"How did you end up in Thailand?"

"Um, I did quite a bit of traveling after I graduated high school. You ready to eat?" she tautly grinned.

Spock could sense Nyota wanted to change the subject quickly and he had no desire to press the matter if his questions were leading her to a place she was uncomfortable heading. He was impressed with how deftly she terminated his line of questioning without the slightest hint of rudeness. His father would have been fascinated by the diplomacy she exhibited.

"Yes, I am ready to eat," he smiled at her and he could see the tension in her neck and shoulders melt away.

****

The duo was relaxing after their meal by continuing to lounge on the soft pillows that covered the floor. Spock was sitting with his back to the sofa and his legs were fully stretched in from of him. His hands were clasped and rested calmly in his lap. Nyota, on the other hand, sat facing him with her legs crossed. Her elbow was rested on the couch and she would alternate between coiling her hair around her forefinger and resting her temple on her fist.

"I must say that you are extremely talented at planning an enjoyable evening on short notice."

"Well…it's not Napa, but…"

"No. It was much better."

Spock looked over to her and his gracious words were rewarded with Nyota's beautiful eyes staring back at him with a glimmer of desire. He clasped his hands tighter to ensure he maintained his status as a gentleman.

Spock cleared his throat and continued, "The last time I was here, I believe you were going to tell me how you came to learn the Vulcan language before we were interrupted by Captain Pike's arrival."

"Oh, that's right!"

Nyota's face lit up and she placed her hand on Spock's shoulder. He wondered if she purposely allowed her fingers to travel slowly down his arm before breaking the connection and sincerely hoped that was the case.

"My first love was Vulcan," she proudly declared.

Spock, who had since returned his attention to his hands, swiveled his head quickly in Nyota's direction.

"You have had a previous relationship with a Vulcan who taught you the language?"

Spock was indeed surprised. He sensed a swell of envy rising within him, but swiftly put the unreasonable emotion in check. After all, Nyota was an exceedingly attractive, young woman. To think that she would not have been involved in any other relationships to that point in her life would have defied all logic.

"Not exactly. When I was about 10 years old, I attended this hoity-toity event with my parents. I was completely bored out of my mind. That was until I saw _him_."

Nyota briefly closed her eyes as an effervescent smile painted her face. Spock could tell that she was lost in her thoughts.

"He was no more than 13 years old, and we were never any closer than 25 feet apart, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Even when he would look directly at me, I didn't turn away. Part of it was the novelty of seeing a Vulcan, because I had never met anyone from that planet before. But mostly it was because he was so beautiful and I was so intrigued."

She gazed into space as she related the story and Spock completely understood her reaction to the Vulcan of whom she spoke. He was having a similar reaction to her in the close quarters of her tiny apartment. He studied how her lips moved to form each word and wondered how they felt when engaged in a kiss.

"From that night on, I wanted to learn everything I possibly could about the Vulcan culture. I read anything I could get my hands on. My mother was a linguistics professor so I had some pretty good resources at my disposal. I even go to sleep listening to audio textbooks spoken completely in Vulcan. In fact, I had an electronic version of the text you bought from Mr. Edmunds."

"Hence your connection to the book and your desire to obtain it," Spock said. Nyota gave him a confirming nod.

Spock responded in Vulcan by saying, "It is quite impressive that you exhibited such an intense interest at a young age."

Nyota replied, "My studies were not burdensome since the subject matter was so fascinating."

The fact that her response was given in his native tongue and with undeniable skill produced a wave of chills that shot down his spine. It was a sensation he hadn't recalled experiencing before, but he liked it.

Suddenly, something clicked for Spock. "Nyota?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned you were at an event. We're there other Vulcans present? Perhaps the young boy's parents?"

"Hmm. You know, I was so focused on him, I don't know that I recall. I can only remember one other Vulcan. He was an adult. The young boy stayed closed to him. If I'm not mistaken, I think I remember a human female with them as well."

"Interesting. Did this event take place in New York City at the location of the former United Nations?"

Nyota sat erect and couldn't mask her look of bewilderment. She answered, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Because I believe I am your first love."

Nyota's eyes became as wide as saucers and her mouth gaped in astonishment.

"It was you! It was you!" Nyota squealed with excitement.

"Yes, it was me. I was there with my parents as well—the Vulcan male and the human woman."

Without thinking, she launched herself at Spock and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him tightly in a subconscious effort to prevent separating from him again. Nyota eventually came to herself and realized that she was closer than she intended. She understood that as a touch telepath, it was an ill-advised action to establish contact with him without prior warning. She pulled back and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Spock, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to overreact like that."

"Don't apologize. I am not offended by your display of emotion."

"You're sure I didn't disrupt anything," she asked as she swirled her hands next to her head in a poor attempt to indicate telepathic activity.

"No," he chuckled. "I am rather skilled at quickly shutting down transference, particularly when it is unintended."

"I just can't believe it's really you. Do you remember me at all from that night."

"I do. Although I must admit that I thought you viewed me as an oddity since you were unrelentlessly staring at me. I can't believe that I had such an impact on your formative years."

"You have no idea. When we returned home to Africa after that trip, I told everyone who would listen how I went to American and met my Vulcan boyfriend."

Nyota laughed fondly at the memory and continued, "I was convinced we were going to meet again and grow up and get married and live happily ever after on Vulcan. That's why I had to learn everything about Vulcan. I had to be prepared for spending the rest of my life on your planet."

The two of them shared a laugh at the fantastical thought patterns of a prepubescent Nyota Uhura.

****

What seemed like only minutes had actually been hours. Spock took a habitual glance at his watch and saw it was nearly 1:00 in the morning.

"I did not realize it was this late. I should head back to the Academy."

"I'll let you go only if you promise to come back soon."

"I promise," he said softly.

Spock arose from the floor and assisted Nyota to her feet. They walked at a snail's pace to the door since neither of them wanted the evening to end in spite of time's insistence that it was, indeed, already morning.

Nyota opened the door and Spock stepped out into the hall. She leaned up against the edge of the door and the two of them just gazed at one another for several seconds.

"I had a wonderful time, Spock."

"As did I. Good night."

Nyota lowered her head and began to shut the door when it suddenly met with resistance. Spock had placed his palm squarely on the cool metal barrier that threatened to separate him from the object of his desire. He made his way back across the threshold and tenderly placed his hand at the nape of her neck. He looked intently into her eyes. Without saying a word, she understood that he was seeking her approval to continue. She took his unoccupied hand into hers and planted a willowy kiss into his palm.

Spock pulled Nyota closer to him and passionately consumed her lips with his own. He cradled her face with his hands while her fingertips swept along his back. He pulled away long enough to lift her off the ground into his arms. He resumed the kiss as he kicked the front door shut and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and Nyota rested in his lap.

"I suppose I could stay a little longer," Spock offered.

His eyes remained closed but he could feel a smile form on Nyota's lips.

"I suppose you can."

The deep, passionate kissing eventually ebbed to softer, delicate pecks. At one point, Spock allowed a mild connection to be established between the two. Nyota felt a spark of energy when it happened which caused her to jump with surprise. She was able to deduce what he was doing and he quickly picked up her thought.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

She responded with an affectionate nibble on his ear and purred, "Absolutely."

As they continued each of them were becoming privy to the feelings that each had been harboring for the other since they first met.

Nyota pulled away and gave Spock a confounded look. "You were attracted to me at the antique shop? You do remember I called you a jerk, right?"

"I remember. You should be grateful that I was able to look beyond your outburst."

"You are so adorable," she said going in for another volley of kisses.

This time it was Spock's turn to interrupt. He too was perplexed by what Nyota was sharing with him telepathically.

"I do not recall seducing you in your bedroom after my accident, Nyota. Perhaps I did suffer some memory loss."

"That was just a dream I had when I fell asleep next to the bed."

"You dreamt about me?"

"I did."

"Sweet Nyota," he mused, pulling her in for more canoodling, this time focusing his attention on her lean neck.

"Thank you for calling the police and ruining our dinner plans. I don't think we could get away with this at the restaurant," she opined.

Nyota took Spock's face into her hands and gave him a quick peck before playfully stating, "If I didn't know about the Vulcan propensity for honesty, I might even think that you sabotaged our evening. Perhaps you paid off the guy in the bar to act drunk and hit on me just so I could beat the living crap out of him."

"An interesting theory," he blithely retorted. "But as you stated, being a Vulcan I would never perpetrate such subterfuge."

Nyota kissed the tip of his nose. He slyly raised and eyebrow and continued, "Of course, we must not forget that I _am_ half human."

****

_**A/N**__ – This ain't no dream, folks…cross my heart! Hope this installment was able to produce a few smiles._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Trek (sniffle), but let's continue…

****

**Chapter 6**

Over the next several months, Spock and Nyota grew closer and spent as much time together as they possibly could, given his hectic and sporadic schedule as a cadet. However, Nyota's enviable work schedule and Spock's ability to blast through assignments with record speed greatly enabled their budding relationship.

Like many young couples in the bay area, they would go to dinner in the city, take day trips up the Northern California coast, and stroll lazily through Golden Gate Park. But their most cherished time was when they were quietly relaxing in her apartment. That was the time they spent in meaningful conversation—not only in Vulcan, but a myriad of other languages with which they were both familiar. It was lying on her sofa with his head nestled in her lap that he learned Nyota was a linguistic prodigy, having taken college courses while simultaneously navigating her way through high school. Based on her mastery of every language they spoke and the sheer knowledge she possessed on a whole host of topics, he knew she would have far surpassed her peers upon entering university.

He had learned much about Nyota during these times, but there was a shroud of mystery that hovered over the previous 2 years of her life. She always referred to her parents in the past tense, and he suspected he knew why. But if she was not comfortable expressly stating the reason, he would neither cajole nor force her to relive anything that was obviously the source of so much pain. She would let him know exactly what she wanted him to know in her own time and in her own way.

Nyota was just as grateful for their quiet times together. She would often recall the rainy Sunday afternoon when they were stretched out on the floor of her living room listening to music. Nyota had her back reclined against the sofa and Spock was leaning back into her body. She had her long arms draped around his shoulders and intermittently delivered feathery pecks on his neck and ears. He was particularly open with her that day, relating some of the most heart wrenching stories of his childhood on Vulcan. Nyota could not contain herself, and Spock could feel her warm tears pooling on his neck as they ran down her cheek.

"You poor baby," she had empathetically intoned.

Spock had shifted his head around so he could look directly at his saddened angel and reassuringly replied, "Do not weep for me, Nyota. I am most fortunate, because everything I endured led me here. Led me to you."

He went on to tell her about his bond to T'Pring and his intention to break their betrothal. It wouldn't be a simple task for numerable reasons, but he had grown accustomed to facing difficult circumstances. He spoke of how the bond had been an accepted part of his life and a duty he fully expected to carry out at the proper time. He had neither positive nor negative feelings about the matter—it was simply the Vulcan way.

However, getting closer to Nyota had caused a tempestuous shift in his attitude about his compulsory tie to a virtual stranger. Ironically, before meeting Nyota, he rarely thought of T'Pring. But since the moment their lips touched that night in her apartment, he could not shake the thought of T'Pring—and how much he did _not_ want to spend the remainder of his days with her. Sweet Nyota was the only woman he could envision as his bond mate. She had unknowingly shown him that bonding and commitment could be based on something more meaningful and enduring than cultural obligation.

That same afternoon was the day Nyota realized the depth of their relationship had plunged several leagues. It was exhilarating. It was terrifying. She had avoided the entanglements of meaningful relationships for so long and she didn't know if she was ready to willingly give her love to another. What if she lost him just as she had lost her parents? As a member of Starfleet, there would no doubt be times that he would be placed in harm's way. Then there was the fact that he was promised to another. Perhaps she would lose him before she truly even had him.

The thoughts that swirled through her head that afternoon threatened to bury her emotions even deeper. Fortunately, Nyota's heart would have none of what her head was trying to convince it of. She cared deeply for Spock and for the first time in years she was beginning to ponder her future. Her globetrotting habits since her high school graduation were a manifestation of the unrest that plagued her soul. An unrest that was beginning to subside and, although she had been resisting the thought, she could not help but wonder if it had something to do with Spock's entry into her life.

That Sunday was a turning point. It marked the moment when her thoughts of their relationship were no longer tainted with fear and tentativeness. She basked in the calmness that exuded from his every pore, and allowed the peace that had been so elusive to overwhelm her. Nyota fatefully decided that she was ready to begin opening herself up again and would nurture the second chance she had been given with her first love.

She had no comments about Spock's bond with T'Pring when he revealed it to her, and she did not plan on revisiting the subject in the future. It was his matter to handle, not hers. She didn't want to leave the impression that she was worried about the situation, because she amazingly was not. Nyota would not do anything to actively encourage a separation from his Vulcan heritage and possibly a separation from his family. Nyota realized the issue would not be easily resolved, but if she and Spock were meant to be, things would assuredly work in their favor. Besides, Nyota did not believe it fighting over men. Her philosophy? If you need to fight, then you truly don't have the other person's affection anyway. Nyota was warming up to the fact that she and Spock were undeniably falling in love.

****

"May I come to your apartment tonight to study?"

Nyota could hear the frustration in his voice over the communicator and knew that Cadet Maxwell's wild ways were beginning to try Spock's stellar patience.

"Of course, sweetie. I need to stop by the grocery store after work, but I should be there by 7:00. Is that too late?"

"No. That is perfect. I will see you then."

Nyota flipped the communication device shut and looked up to see Stan peering at her from across his desk.

"Sweetie, huh?"

Nyota silently shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you refer to a man in such glowing terms."

"What are you talking about?"

"The kindest thing you ever called me was 'old coot' and I think you like me."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

Nyota tried to run through all of the names she had called Stan in the past, and unfortunately had difficulty recalling anything other than old coot.

"Maybe I was thinking really nice things about you in my head?" she offered.

"A lot of good it does me in there."

Nyota returned her attention to the accounting duties she was trying to finish before the restaurant opened for the day. Stan was reading and responding to mail as he struggled to view the words on the computer screen. Nyota's eyes shot up to witness his folly.

"For crying out loud, just put your glasses on."

"Leave me alone."

"And you wonder why I call you an old coot?"

"Ahhh!" he playfully hissed.

Stan kept his attention on the screen as he continued, "Hey kiddo, do you want to pull out your guitar on Saturday night?"

Nyota perked up. It had been too long since she'd performed at _Sneaky Pete's_.

"Absolutely!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

****

When Nyota exited the elevator adjacent to her apartment, she was greeted by the sight of Spock seated on the floor of the hallway with his PADD and several books spread open before him.

"How long have you been here, " she inquired.

"Only 42 minutes and 7 seconds. My roommate arrived back at the dorm sooner than I anticipated—with company."

He gathered his belongings and shoved them into his duffle bag, then rose to his feet and took the sack of groceries from Nyota's hands.

"I'm sorry, babe," she comfortingly said while stroking his cheek and greeting him with a kiss.

They entered the apartment and he deposited the sack on the counter and did not break his stride until he reached the sofa. He fell on the piece of furniture like a ton of bricks, which for him was out of the ordinary. Nyota walked out of the kitchen and stood at the back of the sofa, hovering directly over him. He leaned his head back to look at her and she noticed how beautiful his features were even upside down.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He released a burst of air from his lungs and reached for her hand. He guided her around the edge of the sofa and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Keeping my emotions in check while in the same room with Maxwell is becoming increasingly difficult. It is literally exhausting. I wish he were more serious about his studies, but he is not. And he does not seem to care that I am."

Nyota kissed his forehead and sat looking at him quietly for a few moments as he closed his eyes and attempted to center himself. She began to rise from his lap in order to give him some privacy during his unorthodox meditative session, but he quickly grabbed her waist indicating he wanted her to remain exactly where she was.

"Your presence helps to calm me," he explained as his eyes remained closed.

She was not averse to quietly examining every contour of his face as he sat quietly in meditation. She wanted this vision of him to be emblazoned in her memory so she could recall it at any give time—particularly those moments when she needed calming as well.

After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

Nyota took his hand in hers and arose from his lap. She pulled him up off of the sofa and led him to the front door and out into the hallway. She positioned him in from the print recognition pad, seized his wrist, and placed his hand against the scanner.

"Importing palm print data," the computer announced.

Nyota's forefinger danced along his ear and down his jaw while the glowing light of the scanner moved up and down the length of Spock's hand reading and cataloging every ridge. She tugged at his chin and he complied with her unspoken request by lowering his face to hers. She planted a soft kiss that nearly made him forget where he was. She moved her lips down to his neck right as the computer heralded the completion of the scanning process.

"Enter security code," the computer commanded.

Nyota silently tilted her head toward the touch pad hidden just inside the doorway and Spock pivoted his body so he could carry out the instructions of both the computer and his love. As he tapped in his code on the key pad, Nyota wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and the smell of strawberry-scented shampoo flooded his nostrils. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes once his task was completed. Spock shut the door behind her and Nyota lifted her head to stare lovingly into his eyes.

"You come _here_ whenever you need to study—and even when you don't."

Spock smoothed Nyota's hair away from her face and responded, "Thank you, my beloved."

****

_**A/N**__ – Spock's use of 'my beloved' is dedicated to all those who reviewed __**Muffin Man**__ and correctly pointed out the awesomeness of this term of endearment. *swoon* :D_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 7**

Edmunds heard the familiar sound of the ringing bell at his front door and hoped that it indicated the arrival of a serious customer and not some lost tourist seeking directions to downtown San Francisco. He looked up from his book and was pleasantly surprised to see the tall, lanky cadet walking through the front door.

"Mr. Spock! So good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Mr. Edmunds."

"How is Nyota?"

"She is well."

"You know, I don't see her quite as much as I used to. If I were a younger man, Mr. Spock, I would be jealous."

"My apologies for monopolizing most of her free time," Spock replied with the playful smirk and respectful bow.

"Well, I'm sure she'd rather spend her time with you than with an old man like me. What can I do for you, young man? Since I'm not nearly as beautiful as Nyota, I'm sure you're not here just to see me," the elderly gentleman said as he peered over his glasses.

"I am here to see if I can acquire a gift for her."

"My, you _are_ smitten. It's not even her birthday," he laughed as he walked over to the jewelry counter. He continued, "I'm sure I have something here that will be suitable."

Edmunds pulled out a simple, yet elegant piece that immediately caught Spock's eye. He knew it was the perfect item for Nyota and had already formed a vision in his head of the bauble adorning her.

"I will take it," Spock declared to the smiling shop owner.

"I'm sure she will love it. I'll get you a box."

"Thank you, Mr. Edmunds."

Spock had wanted to give her a token of his affection for some time, but didn't want to wait until her birthday since that was still several months away. He wanted to make sure that he presented the gift to her at the appropriate moment—he wanted it to become a cherished memory that she could share with their children. Initially he was taken aback by his thoughts leading him to their potential progeny, but as the seconds passed, he realized how natural such an assumption felt.

"You know, I'm still amazed at how the two of you managed to become so close. I don't exactly know why she was so attached to the book, but I have a feeling it had something to do with her parents."

"What left you with that impression?"

"Well, there were several times when she was looking through the book while seated in that chair tucked in the corner," he continued as he searched through several drawers for the perfect jewelry box to compliment Spock's latest acquisition. "Whether she realized it or not, I could hear her weeping. And one time I heard her say, 'I miss you mama. I miss you baba.' Ah! I think this box will do just fine. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock, deep in thought from what Edmunds had just revealed, distractedly responded, "No, you've been quite helpful, Mr. Edmunds."

****

Nyota was excited that Spock would be hearing her perform for the first time. The couple relaxed on the leather couch in Stan's office over several cups of chai tea, delightful conversation, and much needed snuggling. He had been away for the last few days on a training exercise and they hadn't been able to even speak to one another, so they were catching up on lost time.

"It was not pleasurable being separated from you these past days, Nyota," Spock softly whispered in her ear.

"I missed you terribly as well," she moaned, brushing her nose against his.

Nyota tried not to think about how things would change in a few short months after he graduated from the Academy. Once he received his commission aboard a Starfleet vessel, he would be gone for months, perhaps even years, on end. She had become spoiled by his presence, but was unwilling to avoid the indulgence of every moment they spent together in some misguided effort to soften the blow of an impending separation. She savored every millisecond they spent with one another.

Stan knocked and shouted through the door that it was time for Nyota to begin her set.

"Be right out," she hollered back.

Spock rose from the couch first and extended his hands to assist Nyota to her feet. She sprang up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spock rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as they shared one last kiss before exiting the room.

They made their way hand-in-hand to the dining room and didn't release their grip until Spock reached the table that sat directly in front of the area where Nyota would be performing. As she made her way behind the microphone, there was ample applause as many of the patrons had heard her perform in the past and were familiar with her talent. Nyota smiled sweetly and acknowledged the adulation by taking a slight bow.

"Thank you," she said as she threaded her head and arm through the guitar strap. "This song is dedicated to a special someone who makes me thank my lucky stars everyday for having met him. The song is old, but the lyrics are timeless. It's called, _Let It Be Me_."

Nyota began the song and Spock immediately felt the emotion flow from her in waves crashing directly upon him. She was opening up in a way she never had before and he could sense that the final barriers that still existed between them were gloriously crumbling. She kept her eyes closed through the first verse, but opened them to look at Spock just before she serenaded him with the bridge and chorus.

_That's when you need someone_

_Someone that you can call_

_When all your faith is gone_

_You feel like you can't go on_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_If it's a friend that you need_

_Let it be me_

When she moved to the second verse she once again closed her eyes to lose herself in the words that flowed from her heavenly vocal chords and out through her lovely mouth. He could see and feel the pain that washed over her face as she strummed the guitar and continued the melody:

_I remember all too well_

_Just how it feels to be all alone_

_Feel like you'd give anything_

_For just a little place you can call your own_

His heightened sense of hearing detected a slight crack in her voice as she belted out the stanza, but Spock doubted anyone else in the room noticed. Just as they probably didn't notice the small tear that pooled in the corner of her eye. He knew that she had suffered pain and loss and was in awe of what she was telling him through this song: that she would be there for _him_. She would be his support if his whole world seemed to be in disarray. Although she hadn't created the words of the song she performed before the crowd, the words were most assuredly hers as she sang them to Spock from the uncharted depths of her heart and soul.

Nyota strummed the final chord and the crowd cheered and whistled as the notes hung in the air, slowly dissipating into nothingness. The swell of affection that Spock felt for her had rendered him motionless. All he could do was stare at the comely angel on the stage whom he loved. The sable hued eyes gazing back at him told Spock that she felt the same way.

****

Back at the apartment that evening, Spock and Nyota laid silently on the sofa. Their eyes were shut, but they were not asleep. They were simply enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies as words seemed superfluous after the loving display of her performance. The connection established from her face nuzzled underneath his chin was all that was needed to establish communication.

After nearly 30 minutes of being in that state, Nyota finally broke the silence.

"Spock, I'm thinking of returning home.'

Spock felt his heart shoot into his throat. Why did she want to return home? Was that _not_ pure love that he witnessed in her eyes earlier that evening as she peered at him from the makeshift stage? Had he been completely incorrect in his assessment of her feelings? Nyota picked up several random thoughts as they swirled in his mind.

"Don't worry. I'm not going back to stay. It's just that I haven't been there in more than 2 years, and, well…it's time."

Spock released a sigh of relief and Nyota let out a sympathetic giggle.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to startle you," she consoled.

"You will not be gone very long, will you? I shall miss you every moment you are away."

"Well, maybe you won't have to miss me. Your spring break is coming up, right? I'd really love to have you with me."

Spock and Nyota finally opened their eyes and looked at one another. He kissed her deeply and passionately while whispering multiple times, "My Nyota." She correctly took his response as an emphatic yes.

****

Spock returned to his dorm and surprisingly found it quiet and empty given that the bars had been closed for at least 90 minutes. Perhaps his roommate had other sleeping arrangements for the evening which suited Spock just fine.

The only noise that broke through the silence in the room was the beeping of his display screen, indicating an awaiting message from his mother. Although it was the early hours of the morning in San Francisco, Spock knew that it was mid-afternoon at the home of his parents. He returned her call immediately.

He sat down in front of the screen and waited for his mother to answer. When she did, the look of surprise on her face did not escape him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Spock?"

"I am fine mother. I wanted to return your call as soon as possible."

She assumed he was just returning to his room, but decided not to make mention of this since she didn't want to seem like a snooping mother. As much as she wished it weren't the case, her only son was now a grown man who didn't require her constant guidance. However, that didn't preclude her from offering it from time to time when she deemed it absolutely necessary.

"Spock, look directly at the screen, please. "

"Pardon?"

"Just do it…for me."

Amanda Grayson examined her son's face. The face that she would pepper with kisses when he was a baby and small child. She did this more than most human mothers because she anticipated the stage in his life when his Vulcan heritage would take precedence and such signs of affection would, quite possibly, be unbearable for him. Her human girlfriends who had also raised teenaged sons had no idea of the challenges of raising a teenaged Vulcan.

She moved her face closer to her display screen and squinted as she concluded the impromptu examination of her son. She straightened her back and allowed a broad smile to overtake her face.

"You are in love," she said half questioning and half declaring.

"What?"

"You are in love. Don't try to deny it."

"I did not realize that you had telepathic abilities, mother."

"I don't. I have something better—a mother's intuition."

Just then, Amanda's face became much more somber. "Does she know about T'Pring?"

"Yes. I told her."

"Have you been intimate with her?"

"Mother!"

"You are no longer a child and I have my reasons for asking."

"You haven't even asked her name yet."

"You are right, I'm sorry. What is her name?"

"Nyota Uhura."

"That's a very lovely name. Have you been intimate with her?"

Spock let out an exasperated sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"No, I have not."

"Because of your bond to T'Pring?"

"Precisely. I would not disrespect Nyota in that way. She is actually well-versed on Vulcan culture and understands the importance of the bond."

"So it is your desire and intention to eventually bond with Ms. Uhura?"

Spock sat silently for a moment as he deliberated his mother's query. "Yes, mother, that is my intention," he firmly stated.

Amanda smiled at him with pride in her eyes. Proud not only of his honesty with his emotions, but also of his integrity with regards to his relationship with Nyota—and T'Pring. While it was truly honorable for him to want to 'do right' by Nyota, it spoke volumes of his character even more so that he wanted to give the same consideration to a woman for whom he had no feelings.

"Can you do me a favor, Spock?"

"What is it, mother?"

"Can you bring Ms. Uhura here so I may meet her?"

****

_**A/N**__ – Wow! This relationship is getting kicked up a few notches. _

_The song __**Let It Be Me**__ is by Ray LaMontagne. I've been listening to his music virtually non-stop the past few weeks. When I heard this song, it reminded me of Spock and Nyota. I think the lyrics are interchangeable in terms of whether they can be taken from Nyota's or Spock's point of view. And I think the song works well as a foreshadowing of the comfort Nyota will eventually provide after the destruction of Vulcan._

_Oh yeah, my name is not Ray LaMontagne, so I don't own __**Let It Be Me**__ any more than I own **Star Trek**._

_Hope you found this installment enjoyable!_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Trek. Now, let's see what our two lovebirds have been up to!

****

**Chapter 8**

Spock's revelation to Nyota that his mother wished to meet her came as a surprise to say the least. The piece of sushi she had just delivered to her mouth was still visible through parted lips, causing Spock to place his fingers underneath her chin and gently push upward until her bottom jaw clamped shut. The two were enjoying a leisurely lunch in Golden Gate Park, seated on a bench shaded by a towering Eucalyptus tree. Spock had some free time between classes and Nyota, thanks to a 'mental health day,' thought it a perfect opportunity for a picnic. It was a rare treat for them both since they rarely saw one another in the middle of the day.

Once Nyota had finished consuming her piece of sushi, she began her line of questioning.

"Really? You told your mother about me?"

"It was not so much that I _told_ her. Amazingly she just…knew."

"What was her disposition when you spoke to her? Is she the overprotective type? Do you think she will like me?"

Spock was amazed at how quickly each question followed the other. He was still chewing his own piece of sushi, but that did not dampen Nyota's impatience for a response.

"Well?" she urged.

The young cadet cocked one eyebrow and pointed a lean finger to his chewing mouth.

"Chew faster, sweetie," Nyota said, frantically moving her hands in a circular motion.

After a few more seconds, Spock swallowed the final morsels and said, "Nyota, it is optimal to chew at least 32 times before…"

She interrupted with, "Yeah, yeah…just answer my question."

"You mean questions. You do realize you posed more than one?"

"Whatever, space cadet—quit stalling."

"Very well then," he said. "Delightful, most definitely, and I am sure she will adore you _almost_ as much as I do," he answered each inquiry in short order.

"Just almost?"

"Yes. I have actually run several calculations and the statistical probability that anyone could adore you more than I do is an astounding 10 to the negative seventh power."

Nyota gave a blank stare.

"In other words, the chances are zero to none," he went on to explain.

"I hate it when you tease me with statistics," she feigningly pouted before gracing him with a sly grin.

"In all honesty, I can let my mother know that we will have to wait before visiting Vulcan—especially since I have already promised to escort you to Africa."

"Absolutely not! If you don't mind planet hopping for 10 days, I'm certainly up for it. And I am really excited about meeting your mother."

Spock asked if knowing his father would not be there offended her in any way and she assured him it did not. In fact, she had praised his mother for such a prudent decision to invite her to their home while Sarek was off planet on a diplomatic mission. Given Spock's current status with T'Pring, she had extreme reservations about meeting the Vulcan half of their household and it was taking all the courage she could muster to agree to meet his mother.

While Spock had no problem showing affection to Nyota in private settings, he was still not as comfortable doing so in public settings. As they sat on the park bench, they allowed their knees to remain in constant contact and would occasionally stroke their fingers together. This was the happy medium they instinctively agreed upon in the presence of others. However, when Nyota said she had not taken offense to meeting only his mother, he had no hesitation in reaching out and softly stroking her cheek.

"You are an amazing woman, Nyota Uhura."

The statement was punctuated by his warm lips planting a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. In a move that caused Nyota to delicately catch her breath, Spock proceeded to give her a peck on the cheek that he had lovingly stroked just moments before.

The duo was so enraptured that they hadn't noticed the small 8-year-old boy watching their public display of affection.

"Blech!" the tyke exclaimed, unabashedly inserting himself into their moment.

Nyota silently prayed that the child would not say anything derogatory about Spock. He had endured enough grief as the 'outcast' during his childhood. However, she was pleasantly relieved when the youngster finally expressed what was on his mind.

"You kissed a girl!"

****

Spock was looking forward to spending time in an equatorial climate that more closely mirrored the climate of his home planet. It would certainly be more hospitable to him than the constant chill he felt in San Francisco. Frigid nights were not unfamiliar to him given Vulcan's desert-like attributes, but he never grew accustomed to feeling the wind's defiant chill when the sun was perched at its highest point in the sky. He found this to be equal parts perturbing and fascinating.

When they landed in Nairobi and made their way out of the terminal into the dry, hot air,  
Spock was not disappointed. Although he did notice the heat was still not as intense as what they would feel on Vulcan in a few short days. Since Nyota's home was another 340 km away, they hired a car service for the final leg of their journey. The private speed shuttle would have them at their destination within the hour.

They sat in silence the entire way. Nyota had been operating on an adrenaline rush since they landed and couldn't have been sleepy if she tried. Her face was turned towards the shuttle's large side window as the landscape sped by in a dizzying blur. She clutched Spock's hand and he constantly fed her reassurances through their connection. The vehicle made its way down a long drive off of the main road and based on Nyota's reaction, Spock knew they would soon arrive at her childhood home.

He gripped her hand tighter and said, "Do not worry. I am here."

Nyota turned and faced him for the first time since entering the vehicle and wiped away a single tear before it could roll off of her cheek. She smiled apprehensively and placed her forehead on his.

"Thank you, sweetie," she whispered.

The car eventually pulled up in front of an expansive compound that looked more like a vacation villa than a single-family dwelling. They exited the car and the driver assisted them in gathering their bags. Nyota stood motionless and allowed her eyes to scan the massive structure.

"Nyota? I thought we were staying at your private residence."

"We are, Spock. _This_ is my home."

Nyota moved next to Spock and wrapped her arm around his waist. He placed his hand on her far shoulder and supplied a consoling caress to help calm her nerves. He could feel some of the tension melt as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed this place until now."

Looking at the home, Spock understood how one would long to return to such a place. The Uhura compound was a sprawling manse—a beautiful, modern take on ancient Kenyan abodes. The roof line hearkened back to the days when the tops of tiny huts were covered with thatch and the tiles were fashioned and colored to give the illusion that they were soft and pliable. The subtle terra cotta coloring of the stucco that covered the home was an understated interpretation of the mud walls that covered the domiciles of old. The rounded corners and circular bays that jutted from the home demonstrated a fluidity that fit perfectly with its location on the shores of Lake Victoria.

"Let's go inside," Nyota said.

With ease, Spock scooped both his and Nyota's luggage into his arms. Every muscle in his body remained steady despite the 6 pieces that weighed down his arms and hands.

"You know, I _can_ help," Nyota offered, holding only her guitar that was safely tucked away in its case.

"I am fine. Just lead the way," Spock smiled.

****

As evening approached and the blazing sun set below the horizon, the plummeting night temperature prompted Nyota to start a fire in the family room. She and Spock curled up with one another on the oversized sofa and exchanged few words. Every so often, Spock would plant soft kisses on her forehead and temple and Nyota's hand found its way underneath his t-shirt where it eventually settled over his beating heart. Innumerable thoughts swirled about Nyota's mind and Spock could sense she wanted to share her memories of this place, but didn't know how or where to begin.

"I miss them so much, Spock," she said breaking the silence.

The pain in her voice was piercing, and for the first time since he was a child, Spock felt on the verge of tears. She was ready to share everything she had avoided speaking about since the two of them met so many months ago. The time had come.

Nyota ravenously fed off of Spock's placid demeanor to find her own place of tranquility and focus. She knew that old wounds were about to be opened, but she also knew that he would provide a soothing balm that could mend her broken heart. Spock could feel Nyota tighten her grip around his body.

"I lost them the day before my high school graduation ceremony. My father was returning home from a business trip and my mother had gone to the airport to welcome him home. The last time I spoke with baba, he was telling me about something very special that he picked up for me during his trip. 'We will be home soon,' he told me. Two hours passed, three hours, then four—but they still weren't home. I didn't think anything of it because they were both spontaneous. I just figured they wanted to spend some time alone, maybe have a romantic evening out. And then a police officer came here and told us they were dead."

When that final word left her lips, a fountain of tears began to freely flow. Spock was curious about her use of the word 'us,' but did not want to hinder her progress by interrupting with an unnecessary question. Not to mention the other questions that had arisen since their arrival to her home, including what had driven her to work at _Sneaky Pete's_—or work at all for that matter. And why she needed to save money to buy the Vulcan text. The home that she so bravely opened up to him clearly demonstrated that the Uhuras were people of means.

"They were in a traffic accident," she explained. "I couldn't believe that within a matter of hours, my whole world was shattered. I locked myself in my room and cried for days. I didn't make it to graduation, to say the least. The police brought their personal effects to me several days later and that's when I saw what was left of the surprise my father mentioned. He was able to track down a copy of the same Vulcan text you bought from Mr. Edmunds. Baba knew how intrigued I was by that text. I had it electronically, but I was always talking about how much I would love to have a printed copy. Unfortunately, the only thing left after the crash was a charred cover with just a few pages attached."

Spock finally understood why she had told him the book was everything to her as well as why, at that time, she was unable to provide a full explanation for the reason. Pouring her heart out in this manner to a complete stranger would have been highly implausible.

For several minutes, Nyota fell silent until he began to feel her body retching with uncontrollable sobs. He held her closer, but not in an effort to halt her tears. It was his understanding that such an intense display of emotion could be cathartic. As his mother would often explain, 'Sometimes we just need to let it out.'

Spock reclined on the sofa and pulled Nyota down on top of him. He stroked her hair with one hand and her back with the other.

"Let it out, Nyota," he lovingly encouraged.

Spock determined to remain with her in that spot all night, if necessary. Ultimately, that is exactly what he did.

****

Spock was unceremoniously awakened by a sharp jab on his shoulder as he opened one eye and struggled to identify the source of the assault. The morning sunlight flooding the family room was making it difficult to see, but only briefly since he was used to the intensity of the bright, Vulcan sun.

"Eh! Eh! You do not belong here. Get out before I call the police."

He looked up and saw a diminutive woman, roughly in her 70s, standing over him with two weapons in hand—a carved, ornate walking stick and a cast iron frying pan.

"You are intruders. Get out!"

"Madame, I assure you I am no intruder."

"Oh, yeah? Last time I checked, none of the Uhuras were Vulcan."

"My companion can explain."

Turning to Nyota and sweeping away the hair that was covering her face, he said, "Nyota, wake up. Your assistance is needed for an urgent matter."

The elderly woman lowered the pan as a look of shock transformed her weathered features.

"Did you say, Nyota?"

****

_**A/N**__ – Hmmmm…So Nyota comes from a well-to-do family, but was saving up to buy the Vulcan text. What's up with that? More mysteries will be solved in the next chapter—promise!_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

"What, Spock?" Nyota said with a healthy dose of irritation in her voice.

'Interesting,' the young cadet thought to himself. It was apparent that his beloved was not a morning person and he was having great difficulty rousing her from sleep.

"You really must wake up, Nyota."

The elderly woman hovering over the two had so focused her attention on Spock, that she barely regarded the small frame that lay prostrate on top of him. That was until he said the name of the young woman that she had longed to see and hold in her arms for more than two years.

"Nyota! Child, wake up!" the old woman chided.

The sound of the woman's voice did what Spock's verbal pleas and turbulent nudges could not accomplish. Nyota shot to attention and stood to her feet as quickly as possible. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and shook her head to clear away the cobwebs. Spock stood quickly as well once he realized, through Nyota's body language, that this was a woman for whom she had a great deal of respect as well as a healthy dose of reverent fear. Nyota's stance reminded him of a cadet standing at attention before a superior officer.

"I'm sorry Nana, I should have told you I was coming. I was hoping to surprise you."

"Quiet! Just stop speak…" The woman was unable to finish her sentence through the lump that formed in her throat. She placed the frying pan on a nearby coffee table and hobbled over to her young charge. She steadied Nyota's face between her hands and whispered, "It's really you."

Nana gathered Nyota into her arms with the force of a vice grip, and for the first time since arriving in Kenya, she felt truly and undeniably at home.

"It's really me," Nyota beamed as the tears began to fall. However, this time they were tears of joy. Looking at Spock, but still speaking to Nana, she said, "I have someone very special for you to meet. Nana, this is Spock."

"You are Nyota's boyfriend?" With Nana's advanced age, she had long since abandoned beating around the bush.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with an honorific bow. "It is indeed an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

"And why am I not surprised that you are Vulcan?" Nana chuckled.

Nyota not only learned everything she could about the Vulcan culture and people, but she was always eager to share that knowledge with anyone who happened to be within earshot. More times than not, Nana was the fortunate soul who became Nyota's pupil and she was more than happy to be learning right along with her.

"First things first—you two get cleaned up and I'll make you breakfast. We have plenty of time to catch up, and Spock and I have plenty of time to get acquainted."

"Nana, you don't have to cook for us," Nyota pleaded.

"No, but I will anyway. Now, go."

Nyota grabbed Spock's hand and started to lead him to one of the guest rooms that happened to be in the same wing as her own bedroom. However, when Nana realized what was happening, she sternly cleared her throat.

"He can take one of the guest rooms in the _east_ wing, Nyota," she commanded, pointing to the staircase that was in the opposite direction from where they were heading.

"Yes, ma'am," Nyota sighed.

The pair climbed the curved staircase and made their way down the end of a long, wide hallway. Nyota made a sharp right turn and led Spock through the double doors of one of the bedrooms and he was immediately awestruck by the vista that greeted him upon entry. The wall opposite the doorway was entirely made of glass, allowing the occupant full view of Lake Victoria. The rays of the morning sunlight hit the lake's surface, creating the illusion of shimmering jewels.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nyota said.

"Indeed." Then meeting eyes with Nyota, he continued, "However, it is only the second most beautiful creation to come out of Africa."

Nyota shyly smiled and shut the door. She sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You are one smooth talking Vulcan, you know that?"

"You are quite the muse," he said with levity in his voice.

Nyota's tone became more serious as she softly said, "Thank you."

"For what, exactly?"

"For last night. For coming home with me. For every single day I've had the pleasure of knowing you."

Spock turned to face her and pressed his lips firmly against her forehead. He didn't have to say a word, but he was clearly telling her, 'You're welcome.'

****

Once Spock and Nyota emerged from their respective rooms showered and refreshed, they were greeted on the back patio by an enormously impressive spread of food. Just like the home itself, it was a mixture of both old and new. Traditional Kenyan fare such as uji and mandazi were accompanied by scrambled eggs and hash browns and plenty of chai tea to wash it all down. An appetizing array of tropical fruits, such as mango, papaya, passion fruit, guavas and pineapples, were cut up into a mouthwatering cocktail that triggered a churn in the pit of Spock stomach. Nyota, who was sitting right next to him hadn't noticed the rumbling growl, but Nana, standing 20 feet away just inside the doorway leading to the patio, could.

"I take it you are hungry, Spock?" Nana smiled.

"Indeed. It is quite impressive that you were able to hear the evidence of my famished state when Nyota was not."

"You think _you_ have excellent aural skills? I'd put this woman up against any Vulcan in a hearing contest," Nyota imparted.

Sitting in her seat and placing the pitcher of orange juice on the table, Nana said, "It was necessary to have good hearing raising you." Turning her attention to Spock, but pointing to Nyota, she continued, "She was an adventurous one—always testing her boundaries. I remember one time, she got so upset with me about a matter I can't even recall, that she spent all morning and afternoon building a makeshift raft. Her plan was to run away across Lake Victoria. Do you remember, Nyota?"

"Of course I do. I also remember you letting me wear myself out building that thing all day, and then locking it away right as it was ready for her maiden voyage. I was exhausted!"

Nana placed the palm of her hand on her abdomen and let out a hearty guffaw.

"You kept saying something about running off to find your little Vulcan boyfriend."

Spock and Nyota turned to give each other a knowing smile.

"As a matter of fact, Nana, _Spock_ is my 'little Vulcan boyfriend.' He was the boy I told you about when we returned from New York City."

The elderly woman placed both of her hands over her mouth in astonishment, vacillating her gaze between the two.

"Children, it isn't kind to play tricks on an old woman."

"I assure you there is no trickery, ma'am. I am indeed that same boy," Spock assured her.

"Well how in the world did she find you after all these years?"

"We met coincidently in an antique shop in San Francisco. She called me a 'jerk' and I could not stop thinking about her from that moment on."

"Nyota! Why would you call such a delightful young man a jerk?"

Nyota and Spock went on to share the details of their initial meeting and how their relationship had grown in spite of their inauspicious beginning. Nana could not contain her tears. She could see the love they harbored for one another, but more importantly, she could sense the deep regard that Spock had for Nyota and Nyota for Spock.

Nana was famous for her ability to quickly read people. So much so that Nyota's father would often bring potential business partners to the home so she could let him know if they were trustworthy. Those who received her stamp of approval helped the business flourish and those who did not were often involved in scandal that ultimately resulted in jail time. Spock was quickly receiving her stamp of approval. Because of Nyota's tutelage, she was fully aware that it was not advisable to touch a Vulcan without warning, but she would have to find an opportunity to officially provide her blessing before they left.

The couple finished bringing Nana up to speed and all she could do was silently yet lovingly look upon them since the swell of emotion had left her at a loss for words. After wandering like a restless soul for so long, and only hearing from the young woman only sporadically over the past 2 years, her Nyota was at peace. She had found her way, and she suspected Spock had played an important role.

"Kismet," was the word Nana uttered to finally pierce the silence. "I wish your father were here," she said.

"I am sorry I will not have the privilege of meeting your son," Spock interjected.

Wiping away tears, Nana said, "Nyota's baba was not born of my body, but I loved him as much as if he were my own flesh and blood."

"Nana was hired by my grandfather as a nanny when my grandmother died. But she is no less a part of this family. She helped raise me as well—she is my nyanya and she is an Uhura through and through."

Nyota explained that as a child she had difficulty pronouncing nyanya. It ended up sounding like Nana, and the name just stuck. Nyota stood from her chair and went over to wrap Nana in an embrace. Nana planted a swift yet stern tap on her posterior causing Nyota to let out a sharp yelp. Spock stifled his laugh by clearing his throat.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" Nyota whined.

"For only calling me every so often since you've been away, and never from the same place. I was worried sick about you. Spock, you must promise me that you will have her call me at least once a week."

"I promise, ma'am."

"And no more with the ma'am nonsense. You will call me Nana."

Nyota shot straight up and turned to face Spock so she could silently mouth the word 'whoa' without Nana seeing. Spock realized that there was obviously some significance to the elder woman's directive, but he would wait until later to seek clarification from Nyota.

"Yes, ma'am… I mean, Nana."

The trio finished their breakfast and engaged in pleasant, lighthearted conversation. When they finished, Spock and Nyota began to clear the table, but Nana stopped them since the excess food was intended for the gardeners who were due to arrive for the regular upkeep of the grounds.

"I have to run a few errands in the city, but I will be back shortly," Nana announced. "I trust you two will behave yourselves while I am gone?"

"Yes, Nana," Spock and Nyota chimed in unison.

****

After breakfast, Nyota gave Spock a grand tour of the Uhura homestead, starting with the main house. The better part of 30 minutes was spent weaving in and out of every room, with extra attention given to Nyota's two favorite spaces—the library and the music room. Magnificent art pieces from East Africa and from around the globe were sprinkled throughout the household. Walking through the home, one could get a glimpse of the peoples and cultures that had shaped earth's history.

Once they completed the tour of the main house, they ventured outside and explored the guest houses, once of which Nana occupied because she was not comfortable in the huge house by herself. The smaller homes had their own entries facing away from the main house and offered an ample amount of seclusion. That had explained why Nana did not realize Nyota and Spock had arrived the previous evening.

"Do you want to go out on the lake?" Nyota inquired.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Spock answered.

"Let me go get my guitar."

****

Spock assisted Nyota into the medium-sized dinghy and slowly rowed away from the shore. Nyota lazily strummed on her guitar and hummed a melodic tune that helped set a relaxed mood for the rest of their morning. She leaned her head back to allow the rays of the sun to kiss her visage. Spock felt it was an appropriate time to pose his list of inquiries that had been growing since they had arrived in Africa.

"Nyota? May I ask you a few questions?"

With eyes still closed and her fingers still dancing on the guitar strings, she calmly replied, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What is the significance of Nana asking me to call her Nana?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a huge smile. "As long as I've know her, the only people she has permitted to call her Nana have been family members—my aunt and uncle and my cousins. She likes you a lot."

Spock raised an eyebrow and was not only pleased, but relieved that his introduction to Nana had gone so smoothly.

"So you do have other family members?"

"Oh, yes. They are scattered across the globe though. My father was the only one of his siblings to return here to live in the family home. This place was built by my grandfather from the ground up."

"I apologize in advance if this next question is too personal, but…"

Nyota interrupted, "Nothing is too personal between us. Not anymore. Feel free to ask anything."

"I am struggling to understand why you needed to save money to purchase the Vulcan text when it is obvious you have the resources at your disposal."

"True. My family is quite well off. But there was something beyond money that was passed down from my grandfather. Both he and my father really instilled a sense of self reliance. I had a modest inheritance that passed to me when my parents passed, but certainly nothing I could live off of for the rest of my life. The idea was to provide enough for me to _not_ have to work while I received my education, and I don't intend to touch a penny of my inheritance until I go to college. Both of my parents truly expected me to shape my own future and they wanted to ensure that I didn't grow up with a sense of entitlement. Besides, a lot of the family fortune is tied up in the corporation. This place is maintained through a separate trust fund established specifically for its upkeep. My father's personal wealth was substantial because he chose to run the corporation, but a lot of what he and my mother had went to charities. The one exception has been Nana—that woman is set for life, and deservedly so."

"So you are going to continue your education?"

"Eventually. I was accepted to Stanford, but never enrolled. I wasn't in the right state of mind to focus on school."

"So you traveled the world after graduating high school?"

"Yep. My parents had planned a trip to Thailand for the three of us as a graduation present. I went by myself and just decided to stay. I learned muay thai while I was there. I had to use some of those moves on that lush that attacked me outside of _Sneaky Pete's._"She chuckled at the memory of her and Spock's first date.

"From there I went to Australia and New Zealand, then to South and Central America, and finally to San Francisco. That's when the money I _did_ have at that time ran out and I had to get a job."

"I am most grateful that you ended up in San Francisco."

The two leaned into each other for a soft kiss and Nyota stroked the back of Spock's neck, sending a chill down his spine.

"So am I," she smiled against his lips.

Nyota leaned back once again and began strumming her guitar. She slipped her foot out of her sandal and placed it on Spock's chest. She playfully stroked his pectoral muscle and gave him a grin that teasingly hinted she was up to no good. Her foot came to a halt on his chest and she muted the strings of her guitar by placing an open palm flat against them. She could barely hear Nana's voice coming from the direction of the house and was completely unsuccessful in deciphering any of her words. She looked up to see the spunky sage standing in the middle of the lawn, yelling towards the lake.

"What is she even saying?" Nyota wondered aloud.

"Nana is saying that it is not ladylike to place your foot on my chest and to put your leg down."

"For the love of…! How did she even see that?"

Continuing his role as translator, Spock added, "Right now young lady! Her words, not mine."

****

__

_**A/N**__ – Spock sure has a way of charming the ladies! ;) _

Uji = a traditional porridge made of maize, millet, and sorghum

_Mandazi = a traditional donut-like breakfast food_

_Nyanya = grandmother_

_(This is, of course, assuming my research on the internet for these definitions doesn't bite me in the butt!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Star Trek. :(_

_I'd like to give a special shout out to Josie010 for providing inspiration for the end of this chapter._

_Let's see what our young lovers are up to now._

****

Over the next several days, Nana, Nyota and Spock explored various points of interest around Nairobi. There was a recent surge in popularity of open air markets which had all but disappeared in the wake of advanced technology the past few centuries. A couple of their jaunts to the bustling market places involved purchasing fresh produce for lunch. However, Nyota has insisted upon having dinner at local restaurants so Nana wouldn't be trapped in the kitchen all day. She wanted to spend as much quality time as possible with the two most important people in her life.

Their final evening together was spent at the Uhura homestead with dinner catered in. They ate in the formal dining room and Nana pulled out the good china and silverware. A gentle stream of baroque music played while the three enjoyed their meals and each other's company. When they finished dinner, the trio moved to the music room where Nyota entertained Nana and Spock with a few selections on the grand piano.

"I will be right back," Nana said as she rose from the sofa.

Spock stood up from his chair as well as a gesture of politeness and when Nana had disappeared through the doorway, he sat to Nyota's left on the piano bench. He silently watched as her lovely hands gracefully struck the ebony and ivory keys to produce a melody that Spock found most pleasing. His eyes traveled from her hand up her bronze arm to her glistening, bare shoulder. He lowered his head and tenderly brushed his warm lips across the enticing body part that had commanded his attention before planting a willowy, open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Nyota closed her eyes to savor the moment and unintentionally slowed the tempo of the song as her attention was being divided between her performance and Spock's display of affection.

Nyota's hair was swept up in a ponytail that began at the crown of her head and cascaded to the middle of her back—a style that Spock had only seen her don a few times before, but always found alluring. Particularly because it allowed for a more complete view and better access to her swan-like neck. Spock draped Nyota's hair across her right shoulder and then left a trail of kisses that began behind her ear and ended at the nape of her neck.

A delighted sigh escaped Nyota's lips and was soon followed by a sour note that reverberated through the room and down the hall. She was finding it difficult to focus on the music through such rapturous distractions from Spock. Nana, of course, heard the stray note and said to herself, "What are they up to now?"

Nana quickly found the items for which she was searching and made her way back to the music room. She was humming along to the tune Nyota struggled to play and Spock could hear her approaching well enough in advance to allow him to move back to his seat before Nana returned. Nyota looked at him with a hint of disappointment because of his abrupt departure from her side and he quietly explained, "Nana is coming down the hall."

Mere seconds later, Nana reemerged with several photo albums tucked in her arms. Spock immediately stood and assisted her with the bulky items. Nyota ceased her play when she realized what Nana brought back from her impromptu scavenger hunt.

"Oh, no," she painfully groaned. "Are you trying to _completely_ embarrass me, Nana?"

"I just thought Spock would like to see what his Nyota looked like growing up."

Nana summoned the young couple to join her on the sofa. Nyota plopped down on Nana's left side while Spock settled to the elderly woman's right. She waxed nostalgic as she flipped through the albums which visually documented the history of the Uhura clan. Spock saw images of Nyota's grandfather as a young man, in the days before he founded the company that would birth an intergalactic communications technology corporation.

"Mr. Uhura was first and foremost a scientist. He developed a technology that helped advance and perfect sub…sub…" Nana struggled to find the precise term.

"Subspace communication," Nyota supplied. "Something Starfleet is quite familiar with," she smiled sweetly at Spock.

"Quite familiar, indeed," he concurred.

The trip down memory lane continued as they moved through the albums and Nana became misty as she came across photos of the reception from the Uhura's wedding day. Nyota's parents absolutely beamed and the joy of the occasion jumped off the images on the page. Nyota's father was draped in traditional Kenyan attire while her mother adorned the flowing robes of her native Ethiopia. If there were any doubts before, Nana's position within the family was bolstered that day when she was seated at the head table in the placed reserved for the mother of the groom.

Nana soon made her way to the album that contained numerous photos from Nyota's childhood. The pictures of her as an infant and toddler provided no cause for concern since, as Nana put it, "She was such a gorgeous baby."

However, for Nyota things took a turn for the worst when they came upon a picture of her as an awkward 13 year old. Complete with stereotypical braces, thick-lensed glassed, and a horrid hair don't, Nyota could not contain her glee as she displayed for the camera an impressive trophy awarded for winning a regional spelling bee.

"I _knew_ I should have burned that picture," Nyota hissed.

"Well, at least your inner beauty still shines through," Spock said with an undeniable smirk in his voice.

Nyota shot him a dirty look and reached behind Nana to flick the pointed tip of his ear and Spock let out a pained grunt.

"Behave children," Nana demanded without looking up from the photo album.

"Yes, Nana," Spock and Nyota replied.

****

As the evening was winding down and the trio relaxed in front of a raging fire in the family room, Nana's mood turned austere.

"Spock, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Yes, Nana?"

"I need to be able to touch your hands and your face."

While Spock was confounded as to why it was imperative for Nana to make physical contact with him, he implicitly trusted her reasons for wanting to do so.

"Can you prepare yourself?"

"Of course, Nana."

Spock closed his eyes and focused on setting up the necessary mental barriers to prevent any transfer of thoughts and emotions. When he was successful in his task, he opened his eyes and said, "I am ready."

"Spock, Nyota, come kneel in front of me."

The couple complied with her request and Nana grabbed both of their right hands.

"Nyota told me of your bond, Spock. She also told me of your conscious decision to remain abstinent since the issue is not yet resolved—though I am confident that it will be. And because of the wisdom you have displayed and because of the amount of love a respect you have for Nyota that this demonstrates, there is and will always be a spot in my heart reserved especially for you. Nyota can choose whomever she wishes as her mate, so what I am about to say and do does not give her any more freedom that she already has. But I wanted you both to know that you have my blessing if you ever decide to marry."

With those words, Nana joined Spock and Nyota's hands and pressed them tightly between her palms. She then took Nyota's face between her hands and firmly placed a kiss on her forehead. She then repeated the gesture with Spock.

Nana had provided her blessing in this manner to several members of the family, including Nyota's father, but this instance was particularly unique given her finishing touch. She raised her hand to display the traditional Vulcan greeting and Spock could not suppress a smile as she said, "Live long and prosper."

****

Spock and Nyota's trip to Vulcan was shrouded in secrecy, beginning with the private shuttle that awaited them at the spaceport conveniently located in Nairobi. The clandestine nature of their journey was due to Sarek's status as a diplomat and not because of any intentional efforts to make Nyota's trip to Vulcan covert—although Nyota found their travel arrangements quite beneficial. There were instances when Sarek's diplomatic missions needed to be as discreet as possible. There were also times when he would be in the midst of negotiating a treaty and the family would play host to ambassadors from across the galaxy. Sarek felt it was important to take great care in assuring his guests could arrive on Vulcan and to his home with complete anonymity. As a consequence, the entire family adopted this as standard procedure for all of their off-planet travel.

Nyota was thankful that her arrival on the planet would not include any fanfare. She and Spock exited the shuttle and moved immediately to the hovercar that awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. They waited for a few moments as their luggage was take from the shuttle and placed in the car's trunk. The tint in the sound proof privacy screen separating the driver from the back of the car was set at maximum, so they had complete privacy until they arrived at his home.

As the hovercar finally sped off, Spock held Nyota's hand and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Do not be. We should arrive at my home in approximately 10 minutes, and if I know my mother, dinner should already be prepared."

Spock was correct on both counts. The hovercar pulled inside a set of huge gates, made its way down a long, winding driveway, and stopped outside of the home's main entry. Spock got out of the car and made his way around to open the door for Nyota who was immediately greeted by a smiling Amanda Grayson.

"Welcome, Nyota," she said as she stretched her arms out to the young woman who was successful in stealing her son's heart.

Nyota gladly walked into the welcoming embrace and any concerns she had about receiving her acceptance were washed away. She saw two familiar eyes looking back at her. Spock definitely had inherited his mother's soft, kind eyes.

"I was so thrilled when Spock told me you agreed to visit."

"I wouldn't have passed up this opportunity for the world ma'am."

"Let's go inside—dinner is ready," she said grabbing Spock by his arm and standing at his side. "I have missed you, son."

Amanda rested her head against his arm and noticed the increased muscle mass since the last time she had seen him—no doubt a result of his training at Starfleet. He extended his free hand out to Nyota who happily latched on. Spock was pleased to be entering his home with the two women he loved the most in the entire universe.

****

Much to her surprise, Nyota found dinner to be a relaxing affair and she was not the nervous wreck she was anticipating to be. Spock had asked where all the servants were and Amanda explained she had given them the next several days off.

"Vulcans are famous for their stoicism, but they are just as notorious as humans when it comes to gossiping. But there are a few I can trust to practice discretion concerning Nyota's visit." In other words, there were those who wouldn't run to Sarek with tales of the human woman that his son brought to visit.

The staff of their household was made up of not only Vulcans, but humans as well. It was a way to ensure Amanda would not feel isolated as a human living on a foreign planet, and it worked. But she also had close relationships with several Vulcans on staff.

"I would ask you what you think of Vulcan so far, but I don't believe you've seen enough to form an opinion."

"No ma'am. Although I did manage to see a hint of the Vulcan sky at dusk when we walked out of the shuttle at the spaceport."

"Ah, yes. Sunsets here are magnificent. I believe it's to make up for having no moon to gaze upon at night," Amanda giggled. She continued, "Well, I'm sure my son feels just fine, but I can imagine you must be awfully tired, Nyota. Get some rest tonight and I promise to give you a tour of the city tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Nyota beamed.

"Spock, see Nyota to her room, and I will see you both in the morning."

****

Unlike Nana, Amanda had no cause for concern when Spock led Nyota to the guest room that was closest to his own. They walked into the spacious yet sparsely furnished room and as soon as Spock placed her luggage on the floor, he swept Nyota into his arms. They engaged in a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes. Spock weaved his hands through Nyota's hair and she stroked and kneaded the muscles in his back with the tips of her fingers.

When it became necessary for them to finally come up for air, Spock said in a rumbling baritone, "I have deep affection for Nana, but I have missed being able to kiss you like that for the past few days."

"So have I," Nyota purred. Motioning towards the open door, she then asked, "Aren't you afraid one of the servants will see us?"

"By now they have left for the evening. They all have their own homes."

"And your mother?"

"My parents' quarters are on the other side of the home."

"Nana would have a fit if she could see us. Are you sure you feel safe with me right next door to your room?" she said, teasingly poking his chest.

"Oh, I think I can take care of myself."

Nyota giggled and replied, "Good night, sweetie."

"Nyota, are you able to stay awake for a little while longer?"

"Um…I'm sure I can. Why do you ask?"

"There's something I need to do first, but I will come back in about an hour."

"What are you up to, Spock," she said shooting him a suspicious look.

"You will see soon enough. Just do not go to sleep."

"Ok, I won't"

Nyota spent the next hour settling into the room and unpacking her belongings. She changed into more comfortable clothing and washed her face so she could completely reapply her makeup, since it was beyond the point of freshening up. Nyota had managed to preoccupy herself enough to help the hour pass by quickly. She heard Spock's soft rap at the door and provided permission for him to enter.

"Are you ready," he asked peeping around the door.

"Yep. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," he smiled.

Spock took Nyota's hand and led her out of the room and down the hall. The house was still and absent of light until they turned a corner and Nyota could see an orange glow emanating from the patio outside. The two walked outside and Nyota saw a large chaise lounger placed next to a stone fire pit containing dancing flames that licked the cool night air. Spock had spent the last hour starting the fire for warmth and placing and lighting the numerous torches around the patio for effect.

Nyota stood behind him, leaned into his body, and wrapped her arms around his waist to soak in his warmth. He could feel her shivering and guided her to the chaise where he covered her with a large blanket.

"Wait right here," he told her.

From the shadows, Spock picked up a large, pliable pole made of bamboo. At the end of a long piece of thin, clear plastic string affixed to the pole was a luminescent orb. Spock positioned the pole so the object looked as if it were suspended in the night sky and then shined a black light on it to produce a silvery glow.

Once he was finished setting the mood, he slid next to Nyota underneath the blanket and held her close to his body to generate enough heat to take away the chill. He could hear muffled sniffles and looked down to see her eyes pooling with happy tears. When once escaped, he quickly kissed it away.

"I thought I would give you a small reminder of home."

Nyota leaned in for a peck on his lips and stroked the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you so very much, Spock."

He smiled broadly at her declaration and knew the moment was perfect for what he had been waiting to present to her for weeks. He pulled the crimson velvet covered box out of his pocket and handed it to Nyota. She opened the large, flat box to reveal a necklace with a modest diamond at its center, surrounded by sparkling Austrian crystals. The torches and the fire cast enough light to make the impressive bauble shimmer.

"And I love _you_ so very much, Nyota Uhura."

Nyota was left speechless, for in one night, Spock had managed to give her both the moon and the stars.

****

_**A/N**__ – As I mentioned at the top, many thanks to Josie010 for providing inspiration for the close of this chapter. She shared with me how tickled she was by some of the, ahem, 'special effects' in the original series which included objects suspended by visible strings. God love 'em! _

_Spock's construction of the moon is also an homage to one of my all-time favorite TOS scenes from _The Man Trap_. Uhura asks Spock to, "Tell me how your planet Vulcan looks on a lazy evening when the moon is full." Spock's reply? "Vulcan has no moon, Miss Uhura."_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Trek, but I'm so committed to this story that I will continue in spite of any lingering bitterness.

****

Amanda Grayson had difficulty allowing sleep to overtake her this particular evening. A strange mixture of unbridled joy and growing concern related to her son's future had created an uneasiness that churned in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been soaking in the warm bubble bath, but the scent of the aroma therapy wafting through her master bathroom was finally working its magic on the knotted muscles in her neck, shoulders, and back. She only wished it could also dissipate the swirling thoughts that raced rapidly through her mind. If there were ever a time she wished to be Vulcan, it was now since the ability to suppress her emotions without resulting in an ulcer was a particularly appealing trait at the moment.

Like a world-class chess player, Amanda had been contemplating and agonizing over her next move for quite some time—only this was not a game. One false move and she could do more damage than she intended to those she loved the most. She knew she needed to proceed with wisdom and only with the best of intentions. Her decisions and actions would be based upon firmly rooted beliefs and principles that she refused to compromise for _anyone_.

Amanda lifted herself out of the tub, rinsed away the suds from her body, and wrapped herself in a towel. She made her way to the huge walk-in closet that was connected to the master bathroom. She reached for her bathrobe, stopping just short of taking it into her hands when she caught a glimpse of her husband's hanging right next to her own. Amanda instead seized Sarek's large robe and draped it around her diminutive frame. She drew the wide collar to her mouth and nose and deeply inhaled the scent of her husband, her lover, her bond mate. She despised when they were apart, which was more often than she preferred given his position as a diplomat.

She made her way back through the bathroom and commanded the computer to turn off the lights. She proceeded to the master bedroom which was cloaked in darkness, except for a warm glow that bounced off the jagged rocks in the canyon that abutted the back of their home. She moved over to the window, but could not see the source of the light, although she knew it must have been coming from somewhere close to the house. Her heart began to race slightly as she wondered if a fire had started on the grounds, although the alarm system should have indicated if that were the case. She exited her room and walked down to the bedrooms at the opposite end of the hall. She entered the last room and walked over to the window which displayed a glow much more intense than the one in her room. She looked down to the patio and breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw Spock and Nyota curled up with one another in front of the fire.

Part of Amanda wanted to go back to her room to avoid violating their privacy, but another more convincing part of her kept her feet planted in place. She was touched by how tender they were with one another as each had an arm extended above their heads, allowing their fingers to thread together. It was apparent that Nyota was fond of her son's ear as she continually worked the lobe between the thumb and forefinger of her free hand. Spock, on the other hand, was undeniably enraptured by his striking companion's lips. When he wasn't kissing them, he was focusing his gaze on the lovely mouth as he moved his thumb across her bottom lip. That was until he reached down and lifted the necklace she was wearing so he could have a better look. Amanda hadn't noticed Nyota adorning the piece of jewelry during dinner and realized that Spock must have just given her the gift. Spock said something to Nyota who responded with an affirmative nod and a delicately placed peck on his lips. It was evident to Amanda that Spock had asked Nyota if she found the sparkling token of his love acceptable.

It was time for Amanda to remove herself from their special moment and she turned to retire to her own quarters. It was then that she saw the silvery orb slightly swaying from the end of the bamboo pole. She was dumbstruck. Her little boy—a surprising hopeless romantic—had grown into a fine young man and she was bubbling over with pride.

Amanda had often wondered what impact she truly had on her son during his crucial formative years. She was not disappointed or upset when Spock had chosen to commit himself to attaining Kolinahr, she simply saw it as her son possessing the attributes and tendencies of his father who was, after all, Vulcan. It was no more unnatural or undesirable for him to take that path in life than any other. But the scene that played out before her was providing the answer she so richly craved over the years. If nothing else, Amanda Grayson had taught her son how to express love. She was a proud mother indeed.

She slowly made her way down the hall to her bedroom, and with each step she was more determined than ever to take on her greatest challenge since making her home on Vulcan.

Borrowing a line from the ancient Shakespearean play _Macbeth_, Amanda said aloud, "But screw your courage to the sticking-place, and we'll not fail." She not only spoke these words to herself, but unbeknownst to Spock and Nyota, her words were directed towards them as well.

Amanda slid confidently into her bed, still wearing her beloved husband's robe for comfort, and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****

The next morning, Spock and Nyota arrived at the breakfast table together, none the wiser that Amanda was privy to their rendezvous the previous night on the patio. Amanda was able to shield her knowing grin from Spock and Nyota by taking a sip of hot tea from her cup as she sat at the head of the long rectangular table. Since there was a skeleton crew of servants working throughout the house that morning, the mood among the three was more formal than it had been the evening before. Spock pulled out the chair to his mother's left for Nyota. Once she was settled, he moved to the opposite side of the table and sat to Amanda's right.

Amanda had skillfully explained to her staff that Nyota was an old friend of the family that she hadn't seen since a diplomatic trip to New York City some years ago. She had been quite thrilled when Spock told her of his and Nyota's first 'meeting' as children—not only because it warmed her heart to consider that their relationship may be fated, but also because it provided an excellent cover for Nyota's visit, removing the need to tell a bold-faced lie. Besides, when the time was right, everyone would know _exactly_ who Nyota was to Spock.

"Good morning you two," Amanda smiled sweetly.

Nyota and Spock responded in kind with their morning greetings for the family matriarch, and Spock poured a cup of tea for Nyota before serving himself.

"I do hope you got enough sleep last night, Nyota."

Nyota, realizing that she and Spock had only made it to their separate quarters only three and a half hours prior, was caught off guard by Amanda's statement.

"Ma'am?" she asked with a puzzled tone.

"I know it can sometimes be difficult to sleep when you are in unfamiliar surroundings," Amanda playfully clarified.

"Oh, yes…that is sometimes a problem," Nyota nervously chuckled.

"And what about you, son?"

"Pardon?" Spock replied after gulping down his tea.

"Last night? How was your first evening back home?"

"Oh, yes. I found it to be…stimulatingly relaxing."

"Hmm. That is an interesting way to describe an evening," Amanda offered.

Nyota's face felt flush as she thought about the night before and wondered if Spock's mother was in fact aware of their evening on the patio. Nyota was just thankful that she didn't probe her son further to explain his exact meaning.

Just then, a member of the household staff approached the trio and advised Amanda that she had an incoming call. The older woman instructed the young couple not to wait for her return to begin eating since she had finished her breakfast just before their arrival at the table. She politely excused herself and disappeared down the hallway to her study.

Once Nyota was confident she was out of hearing range, she looked at Spock and softly hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a whisper.

"Stimulatingly relaxing?"

"I was merely providing an honest response to my mother's query," Spock said with a wry smile.

"You couldn't just say it was fine?"

"Nyota, fine is hardly an acceptable description of last night. If you had asked me what I thought about our time together last night and I replied with simply 'fine,' I am most confident that you would have my head on a platter."

Nyota couldn't help but laugh inside at both the truth and humor behind Spock's statement as her mouth and nose twitched in an effort to hold back a guffaw. Regaining her composure, she retorted, "Well, _I _am not your mother."

"And for that, I am grateful," he said with a suggestive rumble in his voice, stroking the side of Nyota's leg with his foot.

"Do you treat all of your mother's guests like this?" she said while playfully and seductively using her mouth to remove strawberry jam from her thumb.

"Only those whom I love deeply," he declared in a hushed tone.

"You are the most romantic Vulcan I know"

Spock's eyebrow shot straight up in surprise and he retorted, "I hope I am the _only_ romantic Vulcan you know."

Spock and Nyota finished their breakfast and Amanda still had not returned from the call she had taken nearly 30 minutes earlier. They passed the time by making small talk and giving each other knowing glances. They both understood that any outward display of affection would not be wise since staff members would be walking freely throughout the house during their working hours.

Eventually, the same staff member who advised Spock's mother of her call fetched the couple on behalf of Amanda who was summoning them to her location. Of all the rooms Nyota had seen up to that point, Amanda's private study was the most inviting by far. The interior design of the room incorporated many more curves and smooth edges than extreme, sharp angles which permeated the rest of the home. The furniture was plush and welcoming while an enormous area rug covered most of the stone floor, supplying warmth to the space.

Both Spock and Nyota were acutely aware of the drastic change in Amanda's demeanor as soon as they entered the room. She did not look sad, angry, or agitated, but the sweet smile that greeted them at the breakfast table was replaced by an expression that indicated too many thoughts were crowding her mind.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Even though I know how much you hate that word," she said forcing a smile. "I just have a few things on my mind. Things concerning you and Nyota."

Nyota felt a lump forming in her throat and wondered if the proverbial 'other shoe' was about to drop. Things had been going so well between her and Spock that perhaps fate's cruel side was rearing its ugly head to throw in a dash of bitterness to their saccharine-sweet relationship. Had she read the situation completely wrong? She felt nothing but kindness and acceptance from Spock's mother since she had arrived. Worse yet, what if Spock had read his own mother incorrectly as well? He most certainly would have told her if his mother had expressed any reservations with respect to their relationship and all of the challenging circumstances which surrounded it.

Even without a physical connection, Spock could feel the tension from Nyota percolating. He grabbed her hand and immediately pushed billowing waves of encouragement to her. The words that kept resonating in her head were, 'N_ever forget that I love you. You are the sole possessor of my heart.'_

"Please sit down," Amanda motioned to the sofa as she lowered herself into the chair which sat just opposite. "What I am about to ask of you two will require a certain amount of faith."

"Mother, what is this concerning?"

Getting straight to her point, Amanda replied, "It concerns your bond to T'Pring."

"Perhaps I shouldn't be part of this discussion," Nyota uncomfortably stated.

"On the contrary, Nyota, you are exactly where you belong—at my son's side. Supporting him and loving him." For the first time since they had entered the room, Amanda flashed a relaxed smile to the couple.

Nyota could finally concede that she had not read Amanda incorrectly.

"Spock, your bond must be dissolved."

"Agreed," Spock said.

"I need both of you to give me your complete trust with regards to this situation. I won't go into detail right now, but just trust that I know what I am doing. And that the solution I have arrived at was not taken lightly."

"Mother, it's difficult to answer such a request when you have given us so little to go by."

"Spock, you _cannot_ use logic in this matter," she said in a correcting tone. "As your mother, do you trust me?"

"I do," Spock said with complete confidence in his voice.

"Nyota, this may be one of the most difficult situations you and Spock will have to face, but don't allow anything or anyone to call into question your love for him and his love for you. It will take you through when you feel like giving up. I am going to ask that you trust me as well."

"Yes ma'am. You have my trust."

Nyota clutched Spock's hand tightly. In spite of Amanda's vagueness concerning her plan to help dissolve Spock's bond with T'Pring, Nyota did not find the conversation disconcerting. In fact, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. And although she had buried the fact of his impending marriage deep in the back of her mind, it wasn't until now that she realized how much it had been weighing on her emotionally.

"This _will_ work out," she said grabbing both of their hands with an encouragement that only a mother could provide. "Now Spock, I am going to steal Nyota away from you for the afternoon. We have lots to do before our dinner guests arrive tonight."

****

_**A/N**__ – Hmmm…I wonder where Spock gets his appreciation for strong women. :)_

_Hopefully this installment was an enjoyable one._


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 12**

Amanda did not provide any additional details regarding the dinner guests she mentioned, and Nyota was hesitant to ask for further clarification. 'Be careful what you ask for,' was the phrase that kept replaying in her mind. Although it would stand to reason that taking to trip to Vulcan would undoubtedly involve interaction with Vulcans, she was nonetheless apprehensive about how she would be received by those at the dinner party.

Before Amanda and Nyota left the house, Spock tried to comfort his paramour by telling relating that his mother's gatherings were typically intimate, casual affairs that shouldn't cause any consternation. He looked around to make sure they were alone before planting a comforting kiss to her forehead and walking her out to meet his mother at the hover car.

"I'm so glad to finally have some private time with you, Nyota," Amanda said as she settled into her seat in the back of the large vehicle that was pulling away from the house.

Amanda took Nyota's hands into her own, and released a noisy sigh of relief. Their time in the vehicle was indeed private as it had been customized to accommodate the transport of diplomats—a group notoriously particular about keeping their interactions as clandestine as possible. The darkly tinted and sound-proofed privacy glass was closed, and the driver was totally oblivious to the conversation between Amanda and Nyota.

"My apologies for any anxiety our discussion back at the house may have caused."

"No apologies are necessary, ma'am," Nyota offered with a reassuring squeeze to Amanda's hand

"You are so kind hearted. It's easy to understand why my son loves you so much."

Nyota lowered her head and smiled broadly at the thought of Spock's affection for her and Amanda's approval of their pairing.

Amanda turned her head to gaze out of the window as if lost in thought and went on to explain, "Unfortunately, I must be vague about how I plan to handle Spock's bond. I know that my son will not agree to anything that he deems to be…"

"Illogical," Nyota finished.

The two women turned to look at one another and shared a tension-easing laugh.

"I must thank you, Nyota."

"For what, exactly?"

"In so many ways, Spock is very similar to his father. However, I'm starting to see undeniable traces of me coming through. He may be able to downplay his feelings with his speech, but his eyes betray him. Every time he speaks of you they dance," Amanda beamed.

"Well, Spock definitely has your eyes. So I probably should be thanking _you_."

"You're welcome, dear," Amanda chuckled. Her tone grew more serious as she continued. "I am so grateful that Spock is not alone. I did not disagree with his decision to join Starfleet, but I worried about him being isolated and alone away from his home planet. He would often tell me that those were very human concerns, that worrying was a waste of energy and the cause of undue stress. Then he would matter-of-factly explain that any isolation he would experience on earth would be no different than what he had experienced on Vulcan as a child."

With those words, Amanda's expression became even more solemn. The pain of Spock's words to her was still as fresh as the day they were first uttered. He had not intended for the statement to be painful to his mother because in his mind, he was simply stating a fact.

Amanda shook herself from the memory and said, "But let's not dwell on things that are better left in the past, especially when the future looks so bright."

"I certainly hope so," Nyota tentatively expressed.

"You're still worried about how things will turn out?"

"Just a little. Ok…a lot. I mean, even if Spock's bond with T'Pring is broken, that's no guarantee that his father will find me an acceptable mate for his son. What if he hates me?"

"I know my husband, Nyota. He won't hate _you_. He _will_ take issue with Spock wanting to sever his bond with T'Pring, but his reasons will not be based on anything we as humans find most important when choosing a spouse. And I will be perfectly honest; it will be difficult to avoid interpreting his dissatisfaction with the situation as bitterness towards you—especially since he is a Vulcan to his core. Vulcans with whom you are unfamiliar can be extremely difficult to read, as you can imagine."

"I think that's why I'm so concerned. Spock is the only Vulcan I know and I've definitely become spoiled by his openness with me."

"I completely understand. It took a while to understand that Sarek opening up to me didn't mean other Vulcans would do the same. But he wasn't always so open with me. I remember when we first met," Amanda said with a hearty laugh. "He was so perplexing. Here was this stoic and regal man saying things to me like, 'I am quite interested in spending significant amounts of time in your presence,' when his very demeanor was communicating the exact opposite."

"He said that?"

"Verbatim! I will never forget those words as long as I live. It was his way of asking me for a date." Amanda wiped away tears that had pooled in her eyes from laughter and then asked Nyota, "So, how did Spock ask for your first date?"

Lowering her voice to a deeper tone and in an impressive impersonation of Spock, Nyota answered, "I would like to propose dinner on a night that is conducive to both of our schedules."

The two women roared with laughter. They tried to quickly regain their composure, but both abandoned the notion as they realized how much they needed the moment of levity. Amanda felt the delicate beginnings of a bond between her and the young woman who had been able to draw out her son's humanity like no other. A more insecure woman would have allowed jealousy to creep in, but Amanda was appreciative of the fact that Spock could open himself up to another being—even if it wasn't with her.

"So much like his father," Amanda marveled.

****

Nyota was pleased with the Vulcan gown that she and Amanda were able to find on their shopping jaunt that afternoon. It was a shimmering light periwinkle frock with a long, flowing skirt that made Nyota appear as if she were floating on air when she walked. The high collar fit snugly around her neck and the bodice flatteringly hugged her curves. Without assistance, Nyota was having difficulty clasping the long line of jewel-studded buttons that spanned the length of her back.

There was a light knock at her door and she invited the person on the other side to enter. She was pleased to find that it was Spock whom she hadn't seen since that morning. As soon as he opened the door, he was stopped in his tracks. He stared at Nyota with his mouth open as if he had been ready to say something, but the words were snatched away at the last minute.

"What?" Nyota asked. "You don't like it?" she asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Quite the opposite, Nyota. You look…ravishing."

"Oh, thank goodness," she replied with relief. " Would you mind helping me?" she asked as she pointed to the undone buttons that caused her back to remain exposed.

Spock walked to the doorway, looked down the hall to ensure no one was there, and closed the door. He walked over to Nyota and stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck and whispered, "It may be a bit of a challenge helping you _put _this dress on. In fact, with the way you look, it seems most illogical."

"Mmmm…perhaps I should have your mother come help me instead."

"Don't send me away so soon. She had you to herself all day and I am feeling deprived."

Nyota reached her hand up to stroke Spock's cheek and leaned her head back onto his chest.

"You poor baby," she cooed.

Spock tilted his head down and had his fill of Nyota's lips. Nyota deftly turned to face him without breaking the connection and ran her hands through his hair.

"I missed you so much today," she said in the midst of their kiss.

"I missed you as well, beloved. Did you enjoy your afternoon with my mother?"

"Mm hm," she muttered. "You know, you really should get ready."

"Perhaps I can convince my mother that she can have her dinner party without us and we can just stay here."

Nyota smiled against his lips at the tempting thought of his proposition. "While that sounds like a lovely idea, I don't believe it would be very polite to your mother to miss this dinner."

"I will not be able to keep my eyes off of you—not even for a moment—and everyone will know that you are not simply my mother's guest," Spock shared as his fingers traced Nyota's spine to the small of her back. The sensation of his sultry fingertips on her bare skin was electrifying.

"That's a risk we'll have to take," she responded while nibbling on his chin. "I really could use your help with these buttons."

"Very well," he conceded.

Spock, in a very un-Vulcan-like manner, took considerable time and care fastening the back of Nyota's gown as his method involved planting a soft kiss to her back that preceded the clasping of each button. When his task was reluctantly completed, the two engaged in one last passionate kiss before he left to prepare himself for dinner. They both understood that the familiarity between them would have to be suppressed throughout the dinner.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Spock," she said practicing the manner in which she would soon address him for the evening.

"You are welcome, Ms. Uhura."

****

Nyota made her way to the dining room before Spock and was relieved when she saw only five place settings at the table. As Spock had suggested earlier, the dinner would be a small and understated affair. Many of the butterflies in her stomach were finally settling down. Several members of the staff worked busily around her yet politely acknowledged her presence with a gentle nod and a, 'good evening, miss.'

"Nyota, you are an absolute vision," Amanda said with amazement and she entered the dining room.

"Thank you."

Spock soon entered the room and greeted the women as he approached by saying, "Good evening."

Upon seeing Spock in his traditional Vulcan robes, Nyota was just as speechless as he had been only minutes earlier. Spock gave a slight smirk as he could tell Nyota was searching for the least incriminating statement, given they were not alone.

"Ms. Uhura, you look lovely."

She cleared her throat and said, "Good evening Mr. Spock. You look quite dashing yourself."

Amanda was amused by the great effort each of them expended to keep their speech in check. When it became apparent that neither of them could conjure up words and had instead given in to a hypnotic stare, Amanda interjected, "Shall we wait for our guests in the sitting room?"

The trio made their way to the adjoining room and had a relaxing conversation before dinner. Nyota told Spock of her afternoon with Amanda and he was pleased to realize that Nyota had an affinity for the planet that many humans found so inhospitable. She spoke of the beauty of its landscape and how the sweltering heat reminded her of one particularly hot summer in Kenya when she was a young child. Spock knew that Nyota's praise for the planet was earnest and not simply an attempt a politeness.

"I am going to assume that you don't regret making the trip to Vulcan," Amanda stated.

"No regrets at all. It is a dream come true," Nyota gushed.

One of the staff made their way into the sitting room to announce the arrival of their first guest. Spock gave Nyota one last smile before standing to receive the young woman who made her way through the door. As soon as Spock turned and recognized the person entering the room, Nyota could immediately see the transformation on his face. It went beyond Spock going into his strict Vulcan mode, which she often recognized when they were in public. She could, however, discern a steely glare in his eyes that she was _not_ accustomed to seeing.

The striking Vulcan glided silently and calmly toward Spock and lifted her index and middle finger to engage him in the greeting typically reserved for bond mates. Spock instead lifted his hand in the more familiar 'live-long-and-prosper' greeting and the woman confusedly altered her gesture to match his.

"It is good to see you once again, Spock."

"Welcome to our home, T'Pring," was his only reply.

T'Pring's attention soon moved to Nyota whom she greeted her with an icy glare. Nyota could not distinguish if the Vulcan's expression was simply due to her heritage or a reaction to Spock's rebuff. After a few seconds, T'Pring's eyes narrowed as she continued peering at Nyota who wondered if Spock's intended had an inkling of their burgeoning relationship. Nyota's dream come true was quickly becoming a nightmare from which she hoped to awaken.

"Welcome, T'Pring," Amanda interjected. T'Pring curtsied to Spock's mother and Amanda responded with a respectful bow. "I would like for you to meet Nyota Uhura."

"Welcome to Vulcan, Ms. Uhura. Lady Amanda told me a friend of the family was visiting along with Spock."

At a complete loss for words, the only thing Nyota could supply was an obligatory, "It's a pleasure to meet you." However, it was not. The nervousness in her stomach that had previously been assuaged was replaced with a torturous knot as she felt a surge of warmth swelling in her head and shoulders.

Nyota's desire for a stronger bond with Spock had never been more intense. She longed for the ability to tap into his calming influence without the necessity of physical contact. Every molecule in her body was drawn to her beloved as if the two were magnetized, but Nyota was determined to remain scrupulous throughout the evening. She understood that the revelation of her relationship with Spock would have to be handled tactfully, and Amanda's plea to trust her kept resonating in her mind. She had no choice but to provide her trust because for the first time in a long time, she felt completely out of her element and out of control with what was transpiring around her.

In a disturbingly even tone that did not betray whatever thoughts may have been going through her head, T'Pring said to Nyota, "Spock never made me aware of a family friend that lived near the Academy."

Spock quickly and coolly responded, "Such a conversation would have been illogical as we have not spoken with one another since I joined Starfleet, and my reintroduction to Ms. Uhura happened within the past year."

"Indeed," T'Pring retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Such lapses in communication will soon be remedied after you have graduated from Starfleet and we are free to consummate our bond."

With those words, Nyota's disposition changed from nervousness and uncertainty to white-hot rage—particularly since the words were directed towards Spock but T'Pring's gaze moved to her when she uttered, 'consummate our bond.' Nyota became painfully aware that T'Pring had recognized she and Spock were more than 'old friends,' and it was obvious that possession of keen intuition was not exclusive to Terran women.

As skillfully as any Vulcan, Nyota did not allow her demeanor to communicate anything other than placid reserve in spite of her increasing displeasure. She was delightfully surprised at how much of an influence Spock had been on her sometimes quick temper and, in fact, garnered a slight grin when she could see the relief in Spock's eyes when she hadn't exploded at T'Pring's statement.

T'Pring misjudged Nyota's pleasant smile as a dismissal of her and Spock's impending marriage. Her attempt at landing a blow to the non-Vulcan woman, who was much too haughty in her estimation, had been unsuccessful, so she tried another approach.

"I have waited most of my life to become the wife of S'chn T'gai Spock. It will be an honor to take on that name. Do you not agree that the name S'chn T'gai is most pleasing to the ear, Ms. Uhura?"

Aware of the difficulty for humans to pronounce Spock's full name, T'Pring reveled in her ability to effortlessly express the moniker.

For the first time during their exchange, Amanda began to worry that Nyota would not be able to hold her own against the calculating Vulcan woman whom she had no desire to welcome into her family. She was second-guessing her decision to force a meeting between the two women and the hesitation she saw in her son's eyes was accusatory even though he hadn't intended it to be. However, Amanda's concerns were soon dampened when Nyota provided her reply.

"I do agree. S'chn T'gai Spock is a lovely name. I especially like how it simply rolls off the tongue," Nyota responded in perfect Vulcan and with no hesitation when speaking her beloved's full name.

****

**_A/N – Ahh…I smell a good old-fashioned cat fight a-brewin'! Well, at least a polite cat fight...I'm sure Nyota will keep it classy. ;)_**

**_OY! My apologies for the time it's taken to post an update. This was probably the most difficult chapter I had to write because of some serious work distractions (i.e., loooooong hours and putting in some time on the weekend—EEK!). I was hoping to advance the story a bit more with this chapter, but I really wanted to capture some 'girl time' between Nyota and Amanda. And I just HAD to include some 'smoochie' time between Nyota and Spock. Hopefully this installment isn't too disappointing._**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Star Trek. Now let's see how this little dinner party plays out…

****

**Chapter 13**

Amanda and Spock were impressed with a Nyota's ability to remain unyielding and unscathed by T'Pring's barbed tongue. Her skillful pronunciation of their family name was not lost on either of them and the sound of Spock's full moniker floating on the voice of his beloved caused his heart rate to increase with a short burst. He found the moment exhilarating, and for a split second his subdued humanity cursed the dominant Vulcan who was so apt at a seemingly involuntary suppression of emotion.

The growing tension between the two women was mercifully quenched with the announcement of the final guest's arrival.

"Please show them to the dining room. We will be right there," Amanda directed the staff member.

Amanda positioned herself between Nyota and T'Pring as they made their way out of the sitting room and down the hall. She engaged in small talk as Spock followed closely behind where he could see his mother take Nyota's hand into her own and supply an encouraging squeeze. T'Pring was oblivious to Amanda's motherly gesture as she barely acknowledged the two women walking beside her.

The foursome entered the dining room where they found a tall, Vulcan male standing with his back to the doorway, his attention fixed on a piece of artwork that hung on the wall. Nyota was struck by how similar his stance was to one she had witnessed from Spock on many occasions—back erect, hands held firmly behind his back, head angled in a most dignified and regal manner. When the man sensed the others enter into the room, he lowered his head and guardedly turned toward the group.

"Stonn, thank you for coming. It is my pleasure to welcome you into our home," Amanda conveyed to the strapping Vulcan.

By the expression in Spock's eyes, Nyota could tell that he was even more confounded by this man's presence than T'Pring's. She scanned her eyes over to her rival and could glean nothing from her reaction, although she was not surprised. Yet, Nyota was almost certain she had caught a glimpse of T'Pring clinching her jaw. At first blush, this didn't seem to be of great significance to Nyota, but she was beginning to speculate if her reaction spoke volumes about exactly who this man was.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Amanda. It is unfortunate that your husband could not be here this evening," Stonn replied with a respectful bow.

"Yes, well I am sure there will be other opportunities for you to meet the Ambassador," she said with a confident smile. "Stonn, I'd like to introduce you to a dear friend of the family, Nyota Uhura."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stonn," Nyota said in perfect Vulcan.

Stonn, who was astonished at Nyota's linguistic skill, even if he didn't show it, responded in his native tongue, "Welcome to Vulcan. Your talent with our language is impressive to say the least."

"And this is my son, the soon-to-be Lieutenant Commander Spock." The pride in Amanda's voice was undeniable and her present company did not cause her to shy away from expressing the emotion.

"I have heard a lot about you from your mother, Spock," Stonn offered.

"Welcome to our home. I apologize that I cannot say the same concerning you," he said lifting an eyebrow and darting a glance towards his mother.

"That is precisely why I arranged this dinner. So we could all get to know each other better," Amanda offered.

Stonn turned his attention to T'Pring and with a slight softening in his voice, he said, "It is good to see you once again, T'Pring."

"Hello, Stonn. I did not expect to see _you_ here this evening."

"Stonn was initially hesitant to accept my invitation when I spoke to him this morning, but I convinced him that this dinner would not be the same without him," Amanda explained.

Just as her rival's intuition had kicked in earlier, Nyota was getting the sense that T'Pring and Stonn were anything but strangers. And the tiny variations she detected in Amanda's voice with her last statement told Nyota the she was completely aware of this fact.

"Shall we eat?" Amanda said with her hand extended towards the long dining table and a broad grin on her face that reminded Nyota of the Cheshire Cat.

****

All parties did a commendable job of maintaining their decorum throughout dinner. Amanda smoothly constructed her words and deftly turned phrases that supplied double meanings for those who were increasingly becoming aware of the true intent behind the gathering—which, of course, was everyone. Still, T'Pring was not above making every attempt to produce a breach on Nyota's cool façade.

"Are you a cadet at the Academy as well, Ms. Uhura?"

"No, I am not. Actually, I'm a waitress," she matter-of-factly retorted. "I work at a place called _Sneaky Pete's_, whose proprietor, as Spock has learned, is neither sneaky, nor named Pete." Nyota looked directly into T'Pring's eyes and flashed a broad smile. Nyota then looked over to Amanda and they both shared a giggle.

"Interesting. But you certainly do not anticipate being a waitress all of your life."

"No, I do not. I plan to obtain a degree in linguistics at some point—soon."

"And what vocation would you undertake with a linguistics degree?"

"I really think I would like to teach."

"A teacher—how quaint," T'Pring said before taking another bite of her food.

"What an admirable goal, Nyota. I do miss teaching," Amanda said, looking to T'Pring.

In her zeal to belittle Nyota, T'Pring had forgotten about Amanda's former career and unintentionally offended Spock's mother in the process. Except for a few curt responses to questions directly posed to her, T'Pring's gaffe rendered her virtually speechless for the remainder of their meal. Especially when she had no snappy retort after Spock provided more detail concerning Nyota's family background and its contribution to intergalactic communications. T'Pring wondered why a woman who came from a family of such means would choose to become a waitress, but she thought better of engaging Nyota in further dialogue on the subject.

"It seems I have your grandfather to thank for making it possible for me to contact Spock when he's so far away," Amanda interjected.

For the first time that evening, T'Pring felt the bite of another's words and sensed her taut grip on the fantastic notion of her impending nuptials was loosening. However, her hopes were soon buoyed by the thought of Ambassador Sarek. Surely he wouldn't allow her bond with Spock to be dissolved, and she knew he would be her only ally in this situation outside of her own family. And how fitting since he was the true reason she didn't want to break her bond with Spock. She had no affection for the half-Vulcan who had unceremoniously left his home planet to join Starfleet, which paled in comparison to the prestigious Vulcan Science Academy. However, the thought of being the daughter-in-law of one of the most influential men in the Federation was pleasing to her. Her family was not without status, but that which S'chn T'gai Sarek possessed, quite simply, was greater.

"Spock, it is my understanding that once you have received your commission on a starship, you could be away for years at a time," Stonn addressed the young cadet.

"That is correct," Spock cooly replied.

"So more likely than not, T'Pring will be spending the first few years of her married life alone," Stonn said seeking confirmation of his assessment.

Nyota recognized that Stonn's words were meant to demonstrate for T'Pring a serious downside to becoming Spock's wife, but they also produced collateral damage to her peace of mind. It was a subject she tried not to dwell upon, but with Spock's graduation looming ever so near, it was something she could no longer abolish from her thoughts.

Spock knew that the significance of the exchange was not lost on Nyota which caused him to pause before supplying an answer. "Unfortunately, yes." He gave Nyota a quick glance and she knew that his use of 'unfortunately' was meant solely for her.

"I have learned over the years that things have a way of working themselves out," said Amanda making a valiant attempt to provide a spark of hope. But the caution in her voice overshadowed the optimism of her words.

The group finished their dinner without further verbal crossfire and returned once again to the sitting room. Once the tea service was placed on the table at the center of the seating area, Amanda advised the last remaining staff member that she was free to leave for the evening. Amanda poured the tea out into each cup and deliberately kept silent for several minutes. She was pleased when the others followed her lead and also refrained from speaking.

Piercing the smothering silence in the room, Amanda finally said, "Now that we are alone…" She paused and looked over to Spock to confirm that his astute hearing had picked up the young staff member's exit from the home. He nodded his head indicating it was safe for her to proceed with whatever she planned to say.

"Spock, please come sit next to Nyota." Her son complied, moving from his chair. Amanda rose from Nyota's side so Spock could take his place. He initially positioned himself at the other end of the sofa, mimicking the seating arrangement of T'Pring and Stonn who sat on the sofa opposite them, but Amanda motioned with her hand that he should move closer to the woman he loved.

"Is there something you would like to say to T'Pring concerning Nyota?" Amanda queried her son.

T'Pring quickly interrupted, "It has been a long evening, Lady Amanda. Stonn and I should take our leave."

"Not yet, T'Pring," she politely responded. She looked to her son and continued, "Spock? If you have anything to say, it would be wise to say it now."

"T'Pring…I am in love with Nyota. I have been for quite some time—perhaps longer than even she realizes. It is my intention to break our betrothal so that Nyota and I may become bond mates," he looked over to his beloved and weaved his fingers with hers.

'_I love you so very, very much, k'diwa,'_ was the impression Spock immediately picked up from Nyota when he took her hand.

T'Pring peered at the connection he established with Nyota and her eyes narrowed, almost as if she were privy to their telepathic exchange. Stonn let out a sigh of relief that did not escape Spock or Nyota's keen hearing. He was in the midst of moving closer to T'Pring when she stood abruptly from her seat.

"Lady Amanda, did you invite me to your home tonight for the express purpose of embarrassing me in front of _my_ betrothed?"

"No. I invited you here this evening so that some truths would be brought to light—on _both_ sides." Amanda shot a stare between T'Pring and Stonn before firmly commanding, "Sit down."

T'Pring reluctantly retook her seat and stared straight ahead at a point on the wall directly above Spock and Nyota.

"Now, is there something you want to share with Spock concerning Stonn?" Amanda asked T'Pring.

"No," T'Pring defiantly shot back.

Stonn, visibly stunned by T'Pring's declaration, quickly turned his head and gave her a look of confusion before saying, "If T'Pring refuses to speak, Lady Amanda, then I shall."

"Stonn, do not say a word."

"I am tired of hiding, T'Pring, of living a lie. I want my love for you…_our_ love to be open."

T'Pring hissed, "How can you speak in such a manner in front of people you barely know?"

"Because I am fighting for the right to become your husband," he said shaking his head in astonishment. "But it appears my biggest enemy is not Spock, is it?"

"There are other considerations, Stonn."

"If Spock is willing to break the bond, then it would appear your stubbornness is the only other consideration."

"My father may take issue with breaking the bond. And if I am not mistaken, the fact that Ambassador Sarek is not part of such a discussion leads me to believe that he may take issue as well."

With an earnest and soothing tone that only a mother could provide, Amanda intervened and said, "T'Pring, dear, let me deal with my husband. If you truly love Stonn, don't allow anything or anyone to keep you apart."

"Those are simple words for a Terran, Lady Amanda."

"Remember, a Terran who, against many odds, married a Vulcan; left everything I had ever known; successfully bore her husband a son. I won't say that it has been easy, but I will say that it was well worth the price that had to be paid. Don't doom yourself to a life of misery by entering into a loveless marriage."

"Misery is a human emotion," T'Pring weakly offered.

"I beg to differ," Amanda asserted. "I have traveled to many galaxies, and I can assure you that misery is universal."

Nyota was becoming aware of a softening on T'Pring's part. The harsh edge was no longer behind her gaze and her words lacked the stinging undercurrent she displayed earlier in the evening. In spite of her heritage and all her years of training, the young Vulcan woman was torn, frightened, and insecure and Nyota did not envy her position. Although she recognized T'Pring did not love Spock, she shuddered at the thought of not being with for the remainder of her days. She realized how much she had taken for granted the liberty provided her to choose her own mate. Even in her own culture, there were some families who had returned to the practice of arranged marriages as part of a movement to return to the 'old ways' and ensure their ancestors' way of life wouldn't die out completely.

"The decision is not mine to make," T'Pring whispered.

"Don't give in so easily," Stonn pleaded. "I will be here for you."

T'Pring still bristled at the intimate nature of his words in the presence of others.

"Stonn?" T'Pring said with a lightness in her voice that seemed an encouraging sign to her lover.

"Yes, T'Pring," he responded in anticipation.

"I must go home now."

Stonn respectfully bowed his head. He turned to his hosts and said, "Thank you. I am glad to have met you Nyota Uhura."

"Likewise," was Nyota's response.

T'Pring's only words were, "Good evening." It seemed the most appropriate farewell given the gravity of all that had just transpired.

****

When Amanda, Nyota, and Spock were finally alone in the sitting room, the two women sat slumped on the sofa.

"Did you ladies take part in some physical exertion today that I am not aware of?" Spock asked.

"What?" they replied in unison.

"You both looked exhausted."

"For humans, what we've just been through is both mentally and physically draining," his mother explained.

"I concur," Nyota added.

"And you ladies still wonder why Vulcans place so much importance on logic?" he said with a smirk.

"Nyota, does my son still try to deny his sense of humor," Amanda asked.

"All the time," Nyota wickedly grinned with a cocked eyebrow.

Due to their fatigue, the two were only able to muster a half-hearted laugh. Spock sat in his seat and enjoyed the camaraderie he was witnessing between his mother and the woman he was already regarding as his future bond mate.

Amanda provided her assessment of how the evening went as she rested her head on the back of the sofa and stroked her forehead to relieve the tension. "T'Pring is like a scared, little girl. She suffers from immaturity more than anything. I had hoped that bringing her relationship with Stonn to light would have brought her on board with dissolving your bond. Unfortunately, I believe this family's status is more attractive to her than marrying the one she truly loves."

"Mother, how exactly did you know of her relationship with Stonn?"

"Good, old-fashioned gossip, my son. I know it's difficult for you to understand how Vulcans could take part in such behavior, but many of them do. Besides, I think I was told of their relationship as a way to get under my skin. Ironic how the revelation had the complete opposite effect, isn't it? Well, goodnight you two. I'm off to bed."

Amanda stood and gave Spock a hug. She held his face in her hands and glowed, "My son, the Lieutenant Commander."

"Good night, mother."

"Good night, sa-fu."

Moving to Nyota, she gave her a hug as well and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Lady Amanda," Nyota softly said.

"Good night, ko-fu," Amanda said with a wink.

Nyota felt a lump expanding in her throat and a tear welling up in her eye. Amanda smiled brightly at the young woman as she wiped away the single tear with her thumb and patted her on the cheek.

"I hope my son realizes just how lucky he is."

Spock, who would normally argue the veracity of luck, responded the only way he knew how in that particular moment by saying, "Indeed I do."

****

Since there was no one left in the house except Amanda, Nyota, and Spock, the young couple made their way to their respective rooms with arms wrapped around one another. When they made it to Nyota's room, he lovingly assaulted her lips, and she noticed that he was a bit friskier than in times past.

"Whoa!" she said once she was able to come up for air. "What has gotten into you?"

Spock swept Nyota's hair away from her face and carefully examined every beautiful feature of her visage. He gazed into her eyes, smiled and said, "You know how to say my name."

Nyota coyly bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes to peer at Spock's chest. "I've been practicing," she shyly responded. "Remember the night I kept asking you to say your name? I was recording you at the time."

"You are a most enterprising woman, Nyota Uhura. Were you practicing in anticipation of taking on the name?" he said while rubbing his nose against hers.

"Umm…maybe," she toyed.

"It sounds so pleasing when you say my name," Spock's voice rumbled.

Nyota moved her mouth close to his ear and lightly whispered, "S'chn T'gai Spock." She nibbled on his ear and continued, "I love you, S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Again," he desirously requested.

"I love you, S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Again."

****

When Amanda walked into her bedroom, she saw that she had a missing call from Sarek that came through after dinner. In spite of her great care to make the evening as private as possible, she couldn't help but wonder if word had already reached her husband. While she would not deny any details of her evening, she preferred to be the one to bring her husband up to speed on such matters.

She placed the call and sat at the desk and began brushing her hair—something she would often do while speaking to her husband while he was away from home. She hoped it helped provide a sense of closeness. Without fail, Sarek would kiss his wife's neck and shoulders as she performed the task as part of her nightly routine. He told her many times how illogical it was to perform the ritual simply for the monitor, but they both knew that he was grateful for her loving gesture.

"I have missed you terribly, k'diwa," Amanda cooed to her husband.

"I have missed you as well," Sarek said offering a subtle smile. "Things are going well with the negotiations, so I should be home soon."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Amanda, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You look tired."

"Well, it _is_ bedtime," she smiled back to her husband's image.

"No. It is not that. You look as if you have a lot on your mind. What is troubling you?"

"You are always so perceptive," she said letting out a sigh. "It concerns our son. We need to have a serious discussion, but only when you return. It is not something that we should talk about right now."

It had been some time since she last admonished him for his lack of contact with Spock. There was no denying their relationship was strained, but Amanda did everything in her power to ensure that did not translate into a complete lack of communication. Her efforts were often hindered by the inherent inconsistencies in their schedules as an Ambassador and a Starfleet Academy cadet. But she recognized that both men too often used their hectic schedules as an excuse for not maintaining contact.

"Amanda…"

"Not now, Sarek. I am fine, your son is fine. And not that you would, but there is nothing to worry about. I anticipate your return, my love." She kissed her index and middle fingers and lifted them so they were displayed on Sarek's screen. He imitated her action and he could tell that his wife was most please.

'_Illogical woman,'_ he thought to himself. _'I cannot wait to hold her in my arms once more.'_

****

Sa-fu = son

Ko-fu = daughter

_**A/N**__ – I'm so glad I was able to update before the start of another hectic work week. Let me know your thoughts if you have a moment to review. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

It feels like this story is close to winding down folks. Right now, I think I may only have a couple of more chapters left in me. This has been a most enjoyable ride, and I really, really want to thank all of those who took the time to comment and send their reviews. It truly kept me motivated to continue the story and see it through to the end. I'd also like to thank those who have been keeping up with the story without commenting. I have much love for all the lurkers out there as well—having been a lurker myself. ;)

Oh yeah, I don't own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 14**

_**San Francisco**_

Spock and Nyota's departure from Vulcan had been as shrouded in mystery as their arrival. Landing at the spaceport in San Francisco and disembarking from the space craft into the private hover car that awaited them on the tarmac; Nyota felt a sense of normalcy that had eluded her for nearly two weeks. Not that she wasn't already desperately missing Nana, or wishing she could have spent more time getting to know Lady Amanda, but she came to appreciate the freedom she and Spock enjoyed in the city they had adopted as their own. Here, she was no longer strapped with Nana's perpetual view of her as a prepubescent girl whose virtue continually required a staunch, unwavering guardian. Here, Spock was not the son of an influential, high-ranking Vulcan expected to live up to the rigid and exacting standards of behavior deemed culturally necessary by his forefathers. Here, the two of them had carved out their new home.

They had both arrived to the city as strangers—he a young Vulcan defiantly forging his own path in life and she as a meandering soul, hungering and thirsting for rest. Regardless of how illogical or ill-advised their paths may have seemed to others, and often times to themselves, there was no doubt their destinies had been brought into perfect alignment upon that fateful meeting in the antique store.

Spock finished helping the driver load their luggage into the trunk and joined Nyota in the back seat where she immediately rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's good to be back," she said through a lazy yawn.

"Indeed it is," he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

Nyota moved closer to Spock and nuzzled her face into his neck. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Her rhythmic breathing provided a pleasing accompaniment to his mother's parting words which he continued to replay in his mind: "_Don't worry. Everything will work out."_

****

The hover car pulled up in front of Nyota's apartment building a little past midnight and Spock was able rouse her enough to inform her she had reached home. The driver pulled out her luggage and placed it on the pavement while Spock attempted to keep Nyota erect on her feet. However, he could tell by the way her body leaned into his that she was not fully awake, let alone able to make it upstairs to the apartment under her own power. When he turned to lift Nyota's bags off of the ground, her body crashed deliciously against his back and he could not prevent a slight grin from forming on his face.

"I'll take care of these, you take care of her," the driver chuckled as he scooped the luggage into his arms.

"Thank you. Your assistance is appreciated," Spock gratefully responded.

Spock hunched over, tapping the sides of Nyota's thighs to indicate she should climb onto his back. She mumbled incoherently but the message was received as she hopped on and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Mmm. This is nice," she purred.

The words had barely escaped from her lips before she once again drifted back to sleep. Spock smiled in agreement as he quietly led the way to Nyota's apartment. He stepped inside the doorway and commanded the computer to turn on the lights. The driver dropped the bags in the entryway and told Spock he would be waiting for him downstairs.

Spock made his way to the bedroom and carefully sat on the side of the bed in an attempt to gently deposit Nyota onto the welcoming mattress. However, his efforts were foiled when she gave a swift tug that caused them both to tumble forcefully. She quickly rolled to the right so that Spock was lying face down on the bed and she was on top of his body. The impish giggle she released tickled his eardrum and he would not have been disappointed to stay in that position for the rest of the night.

"Am I to assume you were awake this whole time?"

"Well, not the _whole_ time—just most of it. Are you upset with me?" she teased with a nibble on his ear.

"No, no. I am happy my back could serve as an acceptable conveyance from the street to your apartment."

"And what a very nice back it is," she said placing her face between his shoulder blades and deeply inhaling.

"Nyota…" Spock lovingly whispered.

Nyota slid off of his back and laid face down beside him and stroked the back of his head. Their faces were nearly touching and he closed his eyes to help find his center.

"Yes, Spock?"

"As I am neither superhuman nor super-Vulcan, and I am continually discovering the limits of my self-control when I am in your presence, I believe it would be prudent to take my leave."

Nyota smiled broadly and engaged Spock in a deep, passionate kiss that sent him to the brink.

"You know I love it when you talk like that, sweetie." Nyota moved even closer to Spock, pressed her lips to his forehead and pleaded, "Don't go."

****

_**Vulcan**_

When Sarek surprised Amanda with his return home, he found her in their bedroom preparing to retire for the evening.

"Sarek!" she exclaimed, rising from her dressing table to embrace and kiss him. "I have missed you so much, k'diwa."

"I have missed you as well. The time seems to pass by more slowly each time we are apart."

"I thought you weren't due home until tomorrow afternoon?" Amanda inquired of her husband.

"I decided to leave as soon as the negotiations were complete rather than stay longer than necessary."

"So your return home was based solely on logic?" she teased.

"Not completely," Sarek said with a subtle smile and a tender kiss.

It had taken a few years, but Sarek grew accustomed to his wife's preferred expressions of affection. Before falling in love with the Terran charmer, he had never experienced embracing, kissing, or "snuggling"—a strange term she often liked to employ—outside of moments of intimacy. Once he was able to navigate beyond the newness of this behavior, he found himself surprisingly yearning for the peculiar physical contact. More importantly, he had learned it would not suffice to simply meet his wife's physical needs and desires. There was an undeniable emotional component that demanded satisfaction, and such responses to his wife when they were _not_ physically bonding only heightened their connection when they were.

Sarek moved his body closer to Amanda's and stroked both of her cheeks with his fingers. He slid her dressing gown down past her shoulders and planted to supple peck on her collar bone before moving to her shoulder.

"Sarek," Amanda interjected, "we need to talk."

"Now?" he responded with furrowed brow. "It cannot wait until tomorrow morning—or at the very least an hour or so from now?" Talking was the last thing on Sarek's mind.

"No, it cannot wait."

"Very well," Sarek said with a yielding sigh.

The two moved hand-in-hand to the sitting room that was just off of the master suite and sat close to one another on the sofa. Amanda wasted no time and did not mince her words.

"Our son is in love and needs to be freed from his bond with T'Pring." Amanda unconsciously held her breath in anticipation of her husband's response to her announcement.

Amanda could see Sarek's softened edges become much more rigid as he made the transformation from her husband to definitively Vulcan.

"You know that is not possible," he flatly countered.

"No, I _don't_ know that," Amanda retorted with a hint of determination in her voice and rebellion in her gaze. So unnerving was her response that Sarek found the need to turn from his wife's immovable glare.

"Amanda, what is bringing this on all of a sudden?" Sarek asked with eyes facing forward.

"I told you, our son is in love, and it is not with T'Pring."

Turning to Amanda once again, he said, "We had this discussion when the arrangements were made years ago. You agreed to the bond then, there is no logical reason for your disagreement now."

"You are correct, there is no logical reason. There is an even better reason—Nyota Uhura. A lovely and delightful young woman he met last year."

"You speak of this woman as if you have already met her."

"I have. And her name is not 'this woman,' it is Nyota," she sternly corrected.

"_When_ did you meet…Nyota," he reluctantly complied.

"She and Spock left last night. I asked them to come here while Spock was on his break from the Academy."

"And conveniently while you knew I would be away."

"Yes, Sarek, quite conveniently," she unapologetically confirmed. "I wanted to see with my own eyes how deep his affection was for Nyota. Besides, I did not think it wise to introduce her to your stubbornness at this stage. If I thought that either of them regarded their relationship as nothing more than a fling, we would not be having this conversation."

"Amanda, you do not understand…"

"If Spock had not met Nyota, then I agree my objection to his marriage to T'Pring would be groundless. I agreed to his bond as a child because I did and still do have the upmost respect for your culture, and every indication was that Spock would indeed take the path of Kolinahr. To use your own words, the bond was indeed logical and would not have been anything out of the ordinary. But the fact remains that Spock _did_ meet Nyota. And that would make his marriage to T'Pring not only loveless, but also filled with misery."

Amanda's words had begun to soften and she lifted her hand to stroke the side of Sarek's face. He tightly gripped her hand and moved it away from his cheek so he could place a kiss in her palm.

"Amanda, it is not that simple. There are many factors to consider."

"Factors, I am sure, that have very little to do with our son," Amanda hissed, quickly pulling her hand away from her husband's grip.

"I am an ambassador. How would it appear if my own family did not live up to their agreements?"

"There is a principle in Terran law that says a minor cannot enter into contracts," Amanda mused with no intent of offering the legal concept as an 'out' for her son.

"In actuality, the contract was between me and T'Pring's father."

"Then perhaps you and T'Pring's father should be the ones marrying," she shortly replied.

Sarek and Amanda sunk deeper into the sofa and created a little more space between them. Tensions were dangerously high, but Amanda had prepared herself for such a reaction from her husband, and she was not willing to back down from her stance.

"Amanda, coupled with Spock's decision to join Starfleet, there is a good chance our son would never return to Vulcan if he marries a Terran instead of T'Pring. Does that not cause you pain as his mother?" Sarek, a master negotiator, was playing to his wife's emotions.

"Of course it does. But I do not want our son to live his life based on what will make me happy. K'diwa, you afford Spock no space to demonstrate his humanity. None!"

"I did not prevent Spock from joining Starfleet, did I?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Joining Starfleet does not make one 'less' Vulcan. And although you did not prevent him from entering the Academy, you have not been shy about demonstrating your displeasure."

Amanda was of the mind that much of Sarek's headstrong attitude towards Spock's rearing had more to do with his ill-perceived shortcomings with Sybok, his eldest son from a previous relationship. Even though Sarek shared very little about his relationship with Sybok, she suspected her husband viewed his firstborn's rejection of pure logic as a failure on his part as a father. Whether intentional or not, Sarek may have seen an opportunity to 'right' the prior 'wrongs' by his attempts to heavily influence Spock's path in life. Amanda avoided the subject altogether. It would have been easy for her to point out the hypocrisy of challenging Spock's desire to break his bond with T'Pring, when he himself broke his bond with Sybok's mother, a Vulcan princess who bore him a child before their marriage. But it was not her goal to inflict pain on her husband—even if he denied any pain was felt.

"What will you do, Sarek," she pleaded.

"There is nothing to do, Amanda. Spock will honor his agreement."

"Is that your final determination?"

"I believe you know that it is."

"Then Sarek, I am sorry to say that I no longer wish to bond with you as your wife."

"What are you saying, Amanda?"

"I _believe_ you know what I am saying," she mocked his previous quip. "If you insist upon being so obstinate concerning your son's horrid bond with T'Pring, then it moves from being just about you and Spock. It becomes an issue between you and me. I cannot understand why you won't allow your son the same opportunity at happiness that you took advantage of when you married me. He deserves love, Sarek. Do not deny him that. If you do, I can only conclude that your reasons have more to do with your pride than logic."

"Pride is a human emotion, Amanda."

"I am your wife, Sarek. That weak argument will not work with me. Pride is an emotion that I have learned extends beyond humanity. Spend some significant time with T'Pring and you will understand. You may have convinced yourself that you don't experience pride, but I am not blind. You would rather sentence your son to a life of bondage because of _your_ position within society. And if you insist upon Spock going through with this marriage, then k'diwa, I will no longer _desire_ to bond with you.

"You are sincere in your position," Sarek said with surprise, realizing for the first time just how adamant his wife was in her stance.

"Most sincere, k'diwa." Amanda's voice cracked as the tears began to escape from her eyes. "We both know that Spock could break this bond of his accord if he wished, but he is submitting himself to your will because he respects you. He loves you. And you are not the man that I married if you cavalierly brush that aside. You seem to be ashamed of your son's human side, and because of that, I can only conclude that you are also ashamed of me. Good night…k'diwa."

The tears flowed freely as the collar of her dressing gown became soaked and clung to her skin. She walked into their bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her. Sarek was shocked and at a loss for words as he stared at the blocked entryway. He had not envisioned his first night home after several weeks unfolding in such a heart-wrenching manner. He indeed felt an unimaginable prick to his heart: His k'diwa having no desire to bond with him.

Sarek spent the balance of the night meditating in the sitting room. He forsook retrieving all of the accoutrements of his typical meditative sessions because at that moment, they were superfluous and he needed to quickly find his center. His head was spinning as if his hold on reality was slipping away.

It took several hours, but Sarek was successful in calming himself to the point where he could once again think clearly despite Amanda's last words rolling around in his thoughts. He walked through all possible outcomes of the issue concerning his son's bond with T'Pring. Those which came to a logical conclusion, and provided him the most comfort, were weighed against those that were not so logical. He tried desperately to separate the issue of Spock and T'Pring from his own marriage, but his wife's words made it extremely difficult for him to do so.

As dawn broke, Sarek was ready to share his final decision with his wife. He opened the door and walked to Amanda's side of the bed and sat next to her. She was stirred from sleep and when she looked up, he could tell she had spent most of the night crying. Sarek swept the stray strands of hair away from her face and lovingly smiled at her.

"My k'diwa," he whispered. "I apologize for waking you, but we must conclude our discussion."

****

_**San Francisco**_

Nyota woke to the most pleasing sight she ever had the pleasure of beholding since moving to her apartment: Spock preparing breakfast. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom and surreptitiously viewed her beloved as he moved about in the tiny kitchen. She was amazed at how neat the counters still appeared despite the amount of food he had already prepared. Had she been the chef, the kitchen would have looked like a disaster area. Spock flinched as his finger came too close to the fully heated griddle of the waffle iron.

"Ooo!" Nyota exclaimed, unintentionally letting Spock know he wasn't alone.

"You are awake," he smiled.

"I'm just glad this isn't a dream," Nyota said as she moved behind Spock. She snaked her arms underneath his shirt and stroked his chest and abdomen. "What a treat to have you here through the night and then wake up to you being so…domestic. Perhaps a sign of things to come," she offered.

"Well except for the part where I sleep on the sofa," Spock smiled, pointing to the pillow and folded blanket that occupied his makeshift bed from the night before.

Nyota buried her face into his back and let out a hearty laugh. She continued, "I didn't think I had all of this left in the fridge before we left."

"You didn't. I went to the market earlier."

"You never cease to amaze me, Spock." Nyota stood on her tip toes and supplied a rapid barrage of kisses to his neck. "I'm so lucky."

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

"No, not really. I don't have to be back at work for a couple of days yet. What about you?"

"Captain Pike asked that I come see him later this afternoon. All he said was that he wanted to talk about my future plans."

Nyota's mood became more somber as she wondered if Pike wanted to discussion Spock's commission after graduation.

"I hope it goes well," she said solemnly.

"As do I," he whispered. "I will return here as soon as my meeting is over."

Through their connection, Spock conveyed his mother's words to his beloved: '_Don't worry. Everything will work out._'

'_I'm sure it will, k'diwa,_' she telepathically replied.

****

A/N – The discovery of Spock's older brother Sybok in Star Trek canon was truly liberating as I began to write Star Trek fics. For me, it helps to bolster Spock's ability to display his humanity. I've never been one to think Spock would 'never' do something because he was Vulcan. My take is that it's all about what he's _**willing**_ to do. And I believe will (even a Vulcan's will) can be heavily influenced by outside factors at times. That's why I love Zachary Quinto's explanation for Spock and Uhura's relationship in the movie (the whole 'canvas' analogy). _She_ is the catalyst for Spock doing things and acting in ways he 'normally' wouldn't. Yes, Spock was extremely stoic in TOS, but TOS Spock wasn't romantically involved with Uhura, was he? Hmmmm? :) I realize Sybok's history is a bit spotty depending on the source, but the info I found at Memory Alpha fit nicely with what I was trying to get across in this installment.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 15**

"Ah, Cadet Spock! Welcome back," Captain Pike greeted his young protégé with an earnest smile. "I trust your break was an enjoyable one."

"Yes, sir. It was…quite eventful," Spock answered.

The pause in Spock's statement was not lost on the Captain, but he was not one to delve deeper into the personal lives of the cadets, particularly if they didn't offer information voluntarily.

"At ease," Pike said looking at the impressive cadet who stood straight and tall before him. He pointed to the empty chair across from his desk and said, "Have a seat, son."

For a long time, Spock had found Captain Pike's use of the term 'son' when addressing him to be rather peculiar. However, he never felt it appropriate to question his superior and took it in stride. Besides, Nyota had helped in removing the mystery behind Pike's illogical use of the word.

'_It's because he likes you. He feels close to you,'_ Nyota told him.

When Spock pointed out to Nyota that _she_ did not call him 'son' even though she was the closest person to him with the exception of his parents, she could not contain her laughter. She was eventually reduced to relying on her standard shortcut for providing reasoning behind human behavior.

'_It's a Terran quirk,'_ she ultimately conceded.

Once Spock was settled in his seat, Pike continued, "As you are well aware, graduation is quickly approaching and it's time to make some final decisions about your future with Starfleet."

"Decisions, Captain?" Spock asked with puzzlement. "My understanding from our last several meetings was that decisions had already been made. Have I fallen short in some area that would preclude receiving my commission?"

Pike gave the stellar cadet a look that indicated Spock's last words couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Now you don't _really_ believe that's the case, do you Spock?"

"I find it is best when I do not make assumptions, sir."

"Trust me, graduating at the top of your class, as you indeed will, is going to afford you many options, which is what I'd like to talk to you about. What do you know about The Enterprise?"

"Not a lot," Spock admitted. "However, I understand that once it is completed, it will be the most technologically advanced ship in Starfleet, which is quite impressive."

"Probably the most advanced in the Federation," Pike added with a smile. "There are going to be members of Starfleet knocking themselves over just to get a chance to become a part of her crew."

"Indeed. Had the timing of my graduation been a few years later, even I would not be averse to serving on The Enterprise. It would have been an attractive proposition."

"The top brass are beginning to assign officers to her crew, and I have been asked to become the captain of The Enterprise once she's ready to take her rightful place in the fleet," Pike beamed.

"Congratulations, Captain. I can think of no better qualified or finer person to take the helm," Spock said with a reverential bow of the head.

"Thank you, Spock. I am truly honored that you feel that way."

Pike knew that Spock's words were not flippantly spoken to him, nor were they said simply because he was his superior officer. What he respected most about Spock was that he never failed to speak his mind or felt the need to say something just to fill the silence.

"I'm also glad to hear that you would not be against serving on The Enterprise, because I want _you_ to be my first officer when the time comes," Pike said staring directly into Spock's eyes.

"Captain, I am sure there are many qualified members of Starfleet that you could choose for that position," the cadet replied with a confounded tone.

"Very true, Spock, but that doesn't change the fact that I see in you the potential to be a great leader. You are the best at whatever you set your mind and your hand to—and The Enterprise deserves nothing but the best."

"But whatever commission I receive won't be completed in time for her maiden voyage."

"That is where those options I spoke about earlier come in. Have you ever considered becoming an instructor after graduation?"

"Upon entering the Academy I explored many options but felt I was best suited for the field. I do not know that my interpersonal skills are well suited for dealing with young adults who continually yearn for validation."

Pike lowered his head and chuckled in agreement.

"Your point is well taken, Cadet. However, while the majority of students at the Academy are human, there are more and more non-Terrans entering every year, and the faculty should reflect that as well. Besides, I think your lady friend has been doing great wonders with your interpersonal skills," Pike said with a knowing smile.

"In what way?" Spock curiously asked.

"I didn't see you cringe when I called you 'son' a while ago and I detected a hint of a smile when I told you I was assigned to The Enterprise."

Spock cocked an eyebrow and gave the Pike a smirk. It was true that Captain Pike's 'quirk' on this occasion had not fazed Spock in the least. It was also becoming obvious to Spock that having been in Nyota's company virtually non-stop for the past two weeks was having an exponential effect on him.

"I know, I know. I promise not to pry into your private affairs," Pike assured the cadet. "But think about my offer. And keep in mind that the teaching thing would only be temporary—a means to an end. I have no doubt that you will make an excellent instructor, Spock. And I _really_ don't want anyone else as my first officer."

"I will seriously consider your offer, Captain."

Spock's mind was already made up before he left Pike's office, but he wanted to take some time to meditate and thoroughly think about the brief detour his life was about to take. Serving on The Enterprise was attractive, but the best selling point was one Pike hadn't even mentioned. Waiting for the completion of The Enterprise's construction before accepting a commission would translate into more time with Nyota before embarking on a lengthy mission. He had been dreading their impending separation and sensed that Nyota had as well. The Captain's offer was not only logical, but also timely.

****

When Spock returned to Nyota's apartment, he found she was not there. However, he was greeted by her sweet voice as the computer replayed the message she left which said, _'I left to run a few errands, but I will be back later. Hope you're up for another romantic dinner on the living room floor. Love you!'_

Spock smiled as his mind wandered back to their first dinner date in the tiny apartment. He recalled wanting nothing more than to get closer to Nyota, but if told then that his desire would indeed become reality, he probably would not have thought it possible. There were inherent difficulties with a stoic Vulcan undertaking a relationship with a passionate Terran, but both had risen to the challenge effortlessly.

Spock made his way into Nyota's bedroom, removed his red cadet uniform and neatly laid it on the bed. He changed into a black t-shirt that was fitted enough to accentuate his muscle tone without being too restrictive and a matching pair of loose jogging pants. Since Nyota was not home, Spock took advantage of the solitude by preparing the living room for a meditative session. Just as he had done so many months before, he moved the coffee table out of the way and filled the space in front of the sofa with throw pillows. He gathered numerous candles and lit them all until the room was filled with a soft glow. He commanded the computer to shade the windows throughout the apartment to inhibit the flow of sunlight into the room. He burned incense that he bought while in Kenya that would forever remind him of Nyota. Both sweet and spicy, the scent wafted through the room and Spock was immediately transported to the Uhura compound on the shores of Lake Victoria. He thought of Nana and couldn't suppress the wide smile that involuntarily spread across his face even if he wanted to.

Spock settled onto the pillows and quickly found his center. He replayed his afternoon meeting with Captain Pike over and over in his mind, and his advisor's suggestion remained as logical as it seemed when he first left his office. Even if Nyota were not part of his life, the option would be logical, but since she was a part of his life, it was both logical and most desirable. Spock's decision had been made the moment he left Pike's office, but it had been sealed with his quiet time in Nyota's apartment, in the exact spot where he realized the alluring Terran woman would change his life forever.

Just as Spock was coming out of his trance, he heard the chirp of his communicator indicating he had a message awaiting his response.

"Spock, please contact your father and me as soon as you receive this message. I love you," Amanda's voice beckoned.

The urgency in his mother's voice caused Spock to move quickly to the display screen at Nyota's desk in the living room. Once his mother face appeared on the monitor, his concerns were placated by the look of joy on her face.

"Spock! Wait one moment while I find your father." Amanda moved away from the screen and called to her husband to let him know their son was on the line. A few seconds later, both of his parents' faces filled the screen.

"Hello, Spock," Sarek said as temperate as ever.

"Hello, father. I trust that your diplomatic mission went well."

"It was, indeed, a success. I only wish that my diplomacy would have been as effective once I returned home."

Sarek's comment resulted in Amanda administering a swift, back-handed swipe to her husband's upper arm. "Behave," she bitingly warned. "And get to the point of this conversation."

"It has come to my understanding that you wish to sever your bond with T'Pring."

"Yes. There is another with whom I wish to bond. Her name is Nyota Uhura and…"

"You love her," Sarek finished.

"I love her," Spock unflinchingly confirmed.

"And your love for Ms. Uhura outweighs the obligation to honor agreements?"

"Father, I am not an advocate of breaching contracts. However, since meeting Nyota, I have not been able to imagine spending another day of my life without her. I apologize for the lack of logic in my explanation, but I am learning that love and logic are rarely in complete alignment."

Without realizing it, Spock had provided the answer his father sought, for it was the same conclusion he had come to when met with Amanda's declaration that she would no longer desire to bond with him if he insisted upon Spock's marriage to T'Pring. Like his son, Sarek also could not imagine life without his soul mate. Their intimacy had become such an integral part of his life that on some level he had started taking it for granted. And while it was true that he and T'Pring's father had come to an agreement many years before, it was not logical to expect that offending his wife was a lesser transgression than offending a relative stranger.

Amanda could not have been prouder of her son than she was at that moment. It was one thing for him to open up to her emotionally, but to courageously do so with his father only reinforced how much Spock loved Nyota.

Without further ado, Sarek declared, "It will take some time, but I will handle the dissolution of your bond."

Spock stared blankly at the screen as he could hardly believe the words that so matter-of-factly flowed from his father's mouth.

"Spock, did you hear what your father said?" Amanda queried.

"Yes, mother I did. I just wasn't expecting that to be father's response."

"Don't be surprised. Once your father and I had a chance to talk, he came to the conclusion that your bond with T'Pring was not a wise one," Amanda disclosed to her son.

"Your mother is correct," Sarek agreed without providing any further detail.

Spock knew that no further explanation would be forthcoming, but it was not necessary for him to know the rationale behind his father's decision. The only thing that mattered was the largest barrier in his relationship with Nyota was finally crumbling and his father was in agreement. Even more so, his father would be an active participant in removing the obstacle.

"Thank you, father. I am most grateful for your assistance in this matter."

"Spock, I trust that you are absolutely sure about your affection for Ms. Uhura."

"I am 100 percent sure. I love her," Spock steadily decreed to his father.

"Very well," Sarek said, satisfied not only by the words of his son, but by the look in his eyes. He had witnessed that same look of love in Amanda's eyes countless times before. He lifted his hand to display the standard Vulcan greeting and commanded, "Live long and prosper."

****

After finishing their conversation with Spock, Sarek stood up from the desk and began to walk away when Amanda reached out and grabbed his hand to halt his motion. She stood in front of her husband and took his face into her hands, gazing upon him so lovingly that the steely resolve he displayed for his conversation with Spock began to melt. He smiled broadly at his wife and pulled her body closer to his own. He lowered his mouth to the side of Amanda's swan-like neck where he placed feathery kisses that succeeded in increasing her breathing and heart rate.

"I assume that you are, shall I say, _proud_ of the way I handled the call with Spock?" Sarek asked between each peck.

Amanda's only response was a long moan followed by a girlish giggle.

"I will take that as a 'yes,' my k'diwa," he said as Amanda threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips firmly against her husband's.

"I am curious about one thing," Sarek interrupted. "Why did you wait until after I had made my decision to tell me about T'Pring's relationship with Stonn? Would it not have been more logical to tell me that piece of information first?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to come to your decision based on Spock, not based on T'Pring's actions. The main issue was that Spock had found love and you had to be convinced on those grounds."

"I hope Spock realizes how fortunate he is to have you as his mother."

"I think he may," Amanda laughed. "Are we going to spend the rest of the day talking about Spock?" she asked as she playfully stroked his lips with her finger.

"Do you have something else in mind?" he queried his wife.

"I think we need to go upstairs and make up for lost time," Amanda purred into her husband's ear.

Sarek flashed a conciliatory smile, wrapped his hand around Amanda's, and led the way to their master suite.

****

Nyota returned to the apartment to find the mood already set for her evening with Spock. The pillows were perfectly placed on the floor, the candles provided the perfect lighting, and the music and incense that filled the room accurately reflected her mood. She had left the apartment earlier because of the nervous energy that had been building every since Spock left for his meeting with Captain Pike. She knew the results of that meeting would have a huge impact on her and Spock's lives since he would no doubt be receiving the details of his commission. The distraction of running errands, visiting Mr. Edmunds at the antique shop and dropping by _Sneaky Pete's _to say hello to Stan was exactly what she needed to restore her calm. Not to mention the time she spent at Golden Gate Park coming to the long awaited decisions about her future.

"Wow," Nyota mused as she deposited the bags in her hands onto the kitchen counter. "This is a nice surprise."

Spock was quietly reading in the large chair in front of the bay window that was not visible upon first entering the apartment. When he heard Nyota arrive, he stood from the chair and moved to meet her in the kitchen where she was taking the white cartons of Thai food out of their bags.

"There you are, sweetie," she beamed upon seeing him.

Without a word, Spock moved swiftly to Nyota's side and lifted her into his arms. He feverishly kissed his beloved as if he didn't know when he would have the opportunity to do so again. Although Nyota wasn't sure what was driving his amorous reaction to hear arrival home, she was more than happy to be the beneficiary of such attention. She deeply inhaled the spicy scent of his skin and found it intoxicating—so much so that she hadn't realized when Spock gently sat her on top of the throw pillows. Sitting on their knees, they faced one another and gazed in each other's eyes.

"This is an even better surprise," Nyota seductively interjected.

"I have good news," Spock whispered.

"Your meeting with Captain Pike went well?" she asked trying to swallow the large lump that was forming in her throat.

Spock gave an affirmative nod and kissed Nyota's lips once more before saying, "I will not be receiving a commission after I graduate."

"What!" Nyota exclaimed. She put her hand in front of Spock's mouth to prevent his hail of kisses. "Why not? What happened?"

"Captain Pike has been asked to take the helm of The Enterprise. He wants me to become his first officer and I have decided to accept his offer. However, construction of the ship is not yet complete so I can't accept a commission at this time."

"So what will you do in the meantime?" a bewildered Nyota asked.

"I will become an instructor at Starfleet."

"Really?" she smiled. "So when is the ship supposed to be completed?"

"Probably not for another 3 or 4 years," Spock said.

"Oh," Nyota said deep in thought. "Oh!" she said more emphatically when it finally struck her that the impending separation she had feared would be significantly delayed. She threw her body against his and kissed him with the same vigor he had demonstrated earlier.

"I will have you to myself for the next 3 to 4 years?"

"It appears so," he said while running his hands through her hair. He continued, "I spoke to my parents today."

The announcement caused Nyota's stomach to feel as if it jettisoned into her throat.

"How are they doing?" she casually asked in an effort to mask her apprehension.

"They are doing well. Mother is pleased that my father is home."

"That's great. Was she in a good mood?" Nyota asked about Amanda's mood as a possible way to gauge if Sarek knew about her and Spock.

"She was in a most pleasant mood," Spock said, stringing her along while tickling her spine with his fingertips.

"And your father?"

"What about my father?" Spock teased with a nibble on her chin.

"What was his mood?"

"My father is purely Vulcan. His mood was exactly as it has been my entire life."

"Oh, yeah…good point," Nyota responded, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You are not curious concerning the subject of our discussion?" Spock asked.

"That is a private matter. If you want to tell me what you talked about, then you will tell me." Nyota's heartbeat increased and she wondered if Spock's acute sense of hearing could pick up the sound.

"You have nothing to worry about, beloved," he smiled as he placed his hand over her heart.

Just as she suspected, he heard it. Nyota groaned, "Just get it over with. What did your father say?"

"My father said the he will handle the issue of my betrothal. T'Pring and I will _not_ marry."

Nyota was speechless. Tears of joy flooded her eyes and for the first time, Spock was not inclined to wipe them away. He found these particular tears that rolled down her cinnamon cheeks to be most beauteous.

"It will take a good amount of time to legally break the bond. I only hope you find the wait to be worthwhile."

Nyota wrapped her body around Spock's and pushed him down to his back. She gently kissed him and as the droplets fell from her face to his, Spock's cheeks were soon as tear soaked as Nyota's.

"I will wait as long as it takes, and it will be worth every second." In Vulcan, she declared, "I love you, k'diwa."

Spock parroted, "I love you as well, my k'diwa."

The two of them stayed quietly in that position for several minutes. Nyota rested her head on Spock's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Their dinner was getting cold, but that didn't matter to either of them since the warmth and closeness of their bodies was much more satisfying than food.

Nyota soon broke the silence by saying, "I have some news of my own. I was going to wait until it was more official, but I can't wait."

Spock moved his head so he could see Nyota's face as she lifted her head. She let out a loud sigh that accompanied her sweet smile and announced, "I plan to enlist in Starfleet."

****

A/N – Apologies for the time it's taken me to update. Thanksgiving week was busier than I anticipated at work and I am the proud recipient of a cold that I caught post-Turkey day! I've been dealing with medicine head for most of the long weekend. UGH! I only hope this installment half makes sense.


	16. Chapter 16

Looks like Nyota is ready to lay down some roots. Well at least until she has to pull them up again to skip across the universe. But at least we know she will be with her lover man, so it's all good! ;)

I've double and triple checked and I still don't own Star Trek. DRATS! Oh well, let's continue…

****

**Chapter 16**

Nyota's announcement about joining Starfleet hung in the air as she anxiously awaited Spock's response. She could tell he was deep in thought as his gaze was fixed on the ceiling of the cozy apartment and he distractedly stroked her shoulder and upper arm. When she could wait no longer for a reply, she snapped her fingers in front of Spock's face to grab his attention.

"Well?" she asked as he calmly lowered his glare to meet her eyes.

"I am simply…thinking," he serenely offered.

"So I gathered," Nyota replied. "Any thoughts on what I just said?"

"Yes, I have several."

"And…?"

"And I am curious as to what made you decide so suddenly to join Starfleet?"

Nyota lifted her back off of the floor and leaned against the sofa. Spock soon followed. Crossing her legs and nervously moving her flowing hair behind her ears, she began to share her reasoning.

"It's not as suddenly as you might think. I've actually been considering it for a couple of months."

Spock gave her a look of surprise that Nyota quickly answered.

"And I didn't want to say anything to you until I was absolutely sure this was what I wanted to do," she went on to explain.

"And you are absolutely sure _now_?" Spock questioned.

"It just makes sense. Think about it, sweetie. Where else will I have the opportunity to truly use all of these languages that are floating around in my head? I'd rather speak Bolian to an actual Bolian than to other Terrans at a university."

"That is understandable," he acquiesced.

"And our trip to Vulcan was like nothing I've ever experienced. Well, when it wasn't completely nerve wracking, but that's beside the point," she said waving her hands. She then continued, "Being part of Starfleet will afford me the opportunity to see places I've only dreamed of."

Spock could see the excitement in Nyota's eyes and hear the thrill in her voice, yet he still hesitated at the thought of her entering the Academy and he once again drifted back into silence. His reaction was not lost on Nyota and she became increasingly uneasy about his lack of enthusiasm for her future plans.

"Spock, you're being too quiet. Talk to me—what are you thinking?"

"I am trying to process what…"

"Oh, no, no. Don't process this. Just tell me your first reaction."

"I cannot deny that I have concerns. While Starfleet isa peace keeping organization, there are some inherent dangers with the role it plays within the Federation."

"Dangers that _you_ face as well," Nyota tranquilly countered while stroking his cheek.

Although Spock never thought he would find himself admitting such a thing, he was in fact worried. Worried about her safety because he knew that there were hazards—anticipated and unanticipated—with not only serving out a mission on a starship, but also navigating through Starfleet Academy training. However, he knew that this was not news to Nyota as she would often share her concerns about his safety anytime he was away on a training mission. Still, the role of worrier was strange and new to the cadet, but he knew he had no logical objection to Nyota entering the Academy if that was her desire.

He leaned closer to her so their foreheads touched, shut his eyes, and began, "Nyota…"

She tenderly interrupted, "I don't want to refrain from living my life just because there are inherent dangers. There are dangers just living in this city. I _want_ to do this, Spock—for all the right reasons."

Spock wrapped his arms tightly around Nyota and allowed the time that they had known one another to replay in his mind. He thought about that evening in the parking lot when she was so capable of staving off an attack. He saw the skill in her moves that night and knew that the only thing she lacked was focus: something that would not be difficult for her to attain. Her ability to deftly switch between languages, both Terran and alien, was uncanny. Spock's thoughts swiftly raced to the moment he first heard Nyota flawlessly pronounce his full name, and it produced a wave of electricity that surged through every nerve ending. He recognized that her unquenchable thirst to learn about extraterrestrial cultures would not be satiated if she were unnecessarily tethered to earth because of an illogical expectation of ensuring her safety. As Spock's memories mingled with Nyota's revelation, he was beginning to realize how valuable she could be in fulfilling Starfleet's mission and what an excellent communications officer she would be on the crew of a starship.

"You do understand that my apprehension is not based upon any lack I perceive on your part to successfully make it through the Academy," he assured her.

Nyota smiled and then slowly swung her leg over so that she was straddling Spock's thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

"I did not think that for one minute. I just think that you are a wonderful boyfriend who doesn't want to see his girlfriend get any boo boos," she said in a playful tone.

"Boo boos?" Spock's question escaped a millisecond before Nyota smothered his mouth with a long, exhilarating kiss.

"What were you saying?" she asked while twirling strands of his hair through her fingers.

"I…um…do not recall," he initially answered. However, once his head was clear, he queried, "Oh yes, what are boo boos?"

"It's another word for injury. Like if someone scrapes their knee, you might say they have a boo boo," she expounded as she followed the line of his ear with her index finger.

"Interesting word choice," he said flatly.

The thought of how easily a female cadet could fall and scrape her knee in the short skirts of the standard issue uniform led him to envision Nyota in Starfleet garb. The pleasing image in his mind's eye soon caused his even expression to be replaced with a devious smirk that raised Nyota's interest.

"What is _that_ look for?" she asked peering at him through squinted eyes.

"Oh, nothing," he said allowing his fingertips to dance along her legs. "I was just picturing you in a cadet uniform." His lips met hers and he continued, "Red is a lovely color on you."

"It sounds like you're warming up to the idea of me joining Starfleet," she replied with a purr that tickled his ear. Spock provided a subdued laugh in response that rumbled deep in his throat, giving Nyota a slight shiver.

"It will not be easy…or pleasant. You will be driven to your physical and mental limits," he warned in a much more sober tone.

"I know," Nyota replied with a confirming nod of her head.

"No more sleeping in late or long weekends."

"I understand," she said.

"Good, because we start tomorrow morning."

"Start what?" she inquired.

"Your training. There is a lot of work to be done before you begin the application process."

****

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Nyota was lying face down on her bed with her extremities fully extended. She focused on the sound of the water beating steadily from the shower in her bathroom in an effort to divert her mind from every muscle in her body that was riddled with a dull, aching pain. When the soothing sound finally ceased, she let out a disappointed groan as she knew she would soon have to lift herself up from the bed and take her turn in the shower. While the shower itself sounded most inviting, she was not looking forward to getting out of bed, which would require the use of muscles that had already taken a serious beating that morning

When Spock finally emerged from the bathroom, Nyota feigned sleep in hopes that he would have some mercy on her and allow her to lie there a few moments longer. However, she soon discovered that Spock in trainer mode was merciless.

"Nyota, your turn," Spock said while removing the excess water from his hair with the white towel. When he received no response, he violently tapped the mattress next to Nyota's body.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"It is best to keep moving. You will find the hot water beneficial in alleviating your discomfort."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Nyota asked with spurious sobs.

"Welcome to Starfleet," he said as a reminder of why they had jogged, sparred, and trained for the past 2 hours.

Taking his response as a cue, Nyota slowly rose from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The hot water provided a small degree of relief as the drops cascaded down her body, and she stood motionless under the stream with her hands pressed against the tiled walls to hold herself upright.

"You can do this, Nyota," she said to herself out loud. "You _will_ do this!"

She clinched her fists against the wall and shifted her body weight to her legs and feet. Through gritted teeth, she washed her hair and body with efficiency, determined to avoid any wasted motion. Her tired voice commanded the computer to turn off the water as she twisted her long tresses to produce a stream that beat against the shower floor like raindrops. Nyota lifted her robe off the hook on the door and wrapped it around her body before exiting the steamy bathroom to see Spock quickly rubbing his hands together.

"Lie down," he ordered as he dipped his fingers into more of the balm that he was working between his hands.

"That's the best thing you've said to me so far today," she smiled while pulling her hair up into a ponytail and wrapping it into a bun.

Spock cocked any eyebrow and lifted the corner of his mouth to flash his signature half-smile to Nyota who was more than happy to comply with his instruction. She lowered and stretched herself along the width of the bed and Spock quickly sat next to her. Nyota laid her head to one side and closed her eyes just as she felt Spock's warm hands gliding effortlessly along her calf and slowly up to her thigh. Once he had covered her limb with the chillingly warm emollient, he began to gently knead her muscles which elicited a long, contented sigh from the exhausted young woman.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nyota said with her eyes still tightly shut.

"You are most welcome. Although I must advise that you do not grow accustomed to this part of our training. Once your muscles get used to your increased physical exertion, this will no longer be necessary."

"Well what if I want you to do this even if it isn't necessary?" she teased.

"Nyota, I am quite sure that most cadets will not have someone who can massage the soreness out of their muscles."

"That's not _my_ problem," she retorted with a groggy laugh. Then to confirm that she heard him loud and clear, she continued, "I know, I know. No special treatment just because I'll be a cadet who happens to be in love with the smartest and most impressive graduate in the history of the Academy and who will also be the sexiest instructor on the faculty."

"Sexiest? Have you met all of the members of the faculty?" he toyed.

"Let's just say I have a hunch," she said finally opening her eyes so she could look at Spock to give him a wink.

Once he was finished with her left leg, he carefully moved to her right side so he could work on the other. He repeated the process on the long, slender limb and was soon rewarded with a duplicate sigh that sounded like music to his ears.

"I trust that you have done some research with regards to the process for entering the Academy?"

"I have," she said without providing any further information.

"The first step?" Spock queried.

"Acceptance of my application," she swiftly responded.

He continued to probe by asking, "Followed by?"

"Followed by the Academy entrance competition exams, where I will be going up against other candidates who are also seeking to gain admission."

"Can you name any of the components of this entrance exam?"

"Hyperspace physics, dynamic relationships, and the psych test, to name a few. Those with the best scores at the conclusion of the entrance competition exams—and I intend to be one of them—will then be eligible for the Academy Preparatory Program. The program consists of 6 weeks of classes held during the summer. Pass the prep program, and I will be eligible for the Academy entrance exam. Then come fall, I'll be strolling on campus in one of those female cadet uniforms that you apparently admire so much."

Nyota lifted herself onto her forearms and pivoted her head to look back at Spock who was still massaging her leg. She asked, "Now are you satisfied that my decision is not impulsive?"

Spock ceased his ministrations to Nyota's leg muscles long enough to lean forward and plant a delicate kiss on her lips. He looked softly into her eyes and replied with a whisper, "I am satisfied."

"Good," she said smiling sweetly.

Spock then continued, "Now, if I am not mistaken, there is a boo boo on your elbow that I must attend to as well."

****

_**A/N**__- Just a quick, fluffy chapter that doesn't advance the story that much, but I wanted to devote more than a page to Spock and Nyota discussing her entry into the Academy._

_I can't say enough about the Memory Alpha web site. It has been a wonderful resource as I've researched various aspects of the Star Trek universe. Thanks to the site, I now know what it takes to enter Starfleet Academy. WHEW! Thank goodness Nyota is a capable and driven individual. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Many apologies for the delay in posting this next installment, but work and the holidays have chewed up a ton of my time. Hope you folks enjoy!

BTW, I didn't receive the rights to Star Trek for Christmas in spite of my list and being a very good girl this year (thanks, Santa!), therefore ownership still eludes me.

****

**Chapter 17**

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Nana exclaimed when she heard Nyota's intention to join Starfleet.

Nyota cleared the breakfast dishes off of the table and sheepishly countered, "I know this may be bit surprising…"

"A bitsurprising?" Nana heatedly interrupted. "Try _extremely_ surprising. Of all the schemes and fanciful ideas you've cooked up in your brain over the years, Nyota Uhura, this has got to top them all!"

"Nana, please don't overreact," Nyota said in an effort to calm the elder woman's nerves and lower her blood pressure which had no doubt elevated in the past few moments.

"You think I'm overreacting? Don't you realize how dangerous it is up there?" Nana said stabbing the air above her head with her finger. "Just the other day I was reading about a Klingon attack on a civilian shipping vessel, and you think I'm overreacting. Pft!"

The news Nana received was not at all what she anticipated when she arrived in San Francisco the previous evening. She had been led to believe the purpose of her visit would be two fold—to see her future grandson-in-law graduate from the Academy and to meet his parents who were also in the Bay Area to attend the ceremony. There had been no forewarning that Nyota would drop such a bombshell during what she hoped would be a relaxing sojourn.

"I am aware of the dangers, Nana. And believe it or not I _have_ taken the time to really think about my decision."

Nana sat at the table stroking her brow with an expression on her weathered face that relentlessly broadcast her consternation. She was accustomed to Nyota's strong will and occasional outright stubbornness, but she never had to deal with the young woman's choices putting her in harm's way to such a degree. Since Nyota's return to the family's homestead just weeks prior, Nana didn't imagine that the worry and distress she had experienced while Nyota skipped around the globe could be matched. However, she was beginning to sense tinges of those all too familiar feelings of trepidation. She had grown confident that Nyota was settling into a comfortable routine and a sense of normalcy in her new life. Nana was overjoyed when she learned that Spock's parents had agreed to the dissolution of his betrothal as well as his decision to become and instructor at the Academy. She was anxious for Nyota to drop anchor and abandon the transient lifestyle she had adopted since her parents' passing, and the ability for she and Spock to cultivate and build upon their relationship for the next few years would be a major step in making her desire a reality.

Nyota finished clearing the table and stood behind Nana gently rubbing her shoulders before wrapping her arms around her grandmother's shoulders and firmly kissing her cheek.

"I know you're concerned about me, Nana, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I really want to make this. It's difficult to explain, but it just feels right. I just hope that you can understand." Nyota lobbied for her grandmother's acceptance if not her blessing as she buried her face into the soft curve between Nana's neck and shoulder.

"Does it feel as right as you and Spock being together?"

"That is exactly how it feels."

Nana lifted her hands and stroked Nyota's well-toned arms while releasing a sigh that denoted a chink in the Uhura matriarch's armor—a reaction that was duly noted by Nyota. Duly noted by Nana as well were her granddaughter's rock-hard biceps that were much more unyielding to her touch than she recalled.

"My goodness, child, what have you been doing? Hauling pallets of mud bricks?" she said as she pressed against the muscles.

"I've been training with Spock to get ready for the Academy."

"Oh, yes…Spock. I have a bone to pick with that young man."

"Why?" Nyota quizzed.

"Because he didn't talk you out of this nonsense."

"Oh, please!" Nyota laughed. "When was the last time anyone was able to talk me out of anything? Besides, Spock had his own reservations about me entering the Academy if that makes you feel any better."

"Only slightly," Nana smirked.

"Well, don't be too hard on him. I want our dinner tonight to be a pleasant one." Nyota noticed that her grandmother didn't acknowledge her request, and with a pleading lilt in her voice she said, "Nana…"

****

Later that evening, Nyota was awaiting Spock's arrival at her apartment as Nana continued to get ready for their dinner with Sarek and Amanda. Nyota sat at the desk and took advantage of her spare time to continue her independent study of Starfleet and Federation history. The more she learned about both organizations, the more assured she felt that her decision was a correct one. With the acceptance of her application and her successful completion of the entrance competition exam—with the highest score in the group no less—she was doing all she could to ready herself for the Academy Prep Program which would be starting in two short weeks. Spock was extremely impressed when he witnessed her initiative in learning all she could, not only concerning the Academy, but with everything connected to the Academy. Before setting foot on campus, he knew Nyota would already be more knowledgeable than most second-year cadets.

For Nyota, the most challenging part of the process so far was being off planet during the competition exam—_without_ Spock. The time away from him was indeed difficult, but she was also thankful for the necessary separation, since moving forward, time apart would be a normal aspect of their life together. Both knew they would have to deal with this reality forthwith and head on if their relationship were to survive. It would be tragic for them to ultimately decide to go their separate ways years down the road because of time apart.

Nyota heard the familiar beep of Spock arriving at the front door and she swiftly rose from the desk and jogged to meet him in the entryway. She held her finger to her mouth indicating he should not make any sound. As she approached, she took his face into her hands and gave him a sultry kiss. She moved her body flush to his and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and gently stroked the back of his head. Spock's hands moved down and rested on her hips as he wondered what he had done to warrant such an inviting welcome.

Nyota pulled away from the kiss, broadly smiled and quietly whispered, "Hey, sweetie."

"Hello," Spock softly responded.

"I figured I would catch you now before Nana came out," she said with another soft peck on his lips. Nyota matter-of-factly continued while lightly tapping his chest, "Oh yeah, and Nana is a bit upset with you."

"Why?" Spock said with the volume of his voice elevated.

"Shhh," Nyota instructed. "Not so loud, babe, she'll hear you."

"What have I done to incur her anger?" Spock asked with his voice once again lowered.

"I told her about my entering the Academy and she's not completely thrilled, which doesn't surprise me. She thinks you should have talked me out of it."

"_Me_ convince _you _not to do something you have already set your mind to?" Spock asked with a look of surprise.

"That's what I tried to tell her."

"I do not know whether I should be amused or flattered that she believes I can bend your iron will," Spock laughed.

"Very funny," Nyota sarcastically countered with a stern look on her face.

"Do not be angry. I love your strong will," he said before kissing her forehead.

Nyota's demeanor softened as she responded to the warmth of his lips with a sweet smile and a giggling moan.

"Nana's bark will be worse than her bite, so don't worry too much. She just needs to vent. If she were truly upset she would have summoned you here this morning to explain yourself."

"I will keep that in mind," Spock acknowledged.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nana asked standing behind the duo putting on her jacket.

"How does she do that?" Nyota chastised herself for not realizing her grandmother had approached. "It's nothing, Nana," she said turning to address Nana.

"If it's nothing, then why are you whispering?"

"Hello, Nana. It is good to see you once again," Spock said with a reverent bow. "Nyota was just alerting me to the fact that you are disappointed with my inability to dissuade her from entering the Academy."

"Hello, Spock," she said flatly as she straightened her collar and handed him a paper towel from the kitchen counter. "You'll need this since you have more of Nyota's lipstick on your mouth than she does."

"Thank you, ma'am," he shyly replied while retrieving the item from her hand and lowering his eyes. He quickly glanced at Nyota who mouthed the word 'sorry' before wincing and biting her lower lip.

"Now, was it so difficult to tell me that, Nyota?"

"No, ma'am," she conceded with a sigh.

"Thank you, Spock for being forthright with me." Nana then looked directly at Nyota before saying, "And no concealing information."

Nyota bit her tongue, but as soon as Nana turned to walk to the desk to pick up her purse, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and whispered, "Oh, brother."

"That being said, Nyota is correct," the elderly woman continued as she turned back to face the couple. "I am disappointed. You of all people should know the kind of danger that she's walking into. Not every civilization out there is a friend of the Federation."

"With all due respect, Nana, could you honestly respect me if I demanded or simply convinced Nyota to give up on any undertaking? Could you respect Nyota if she acquiesced? As her bond mate, I will do everything within my power to help and support her in reaching her goals. I do not intend to tell her what she can and cannot do when she is more than capable of making her own decisions. Rest assured, if I had any misgivings about Nyota's ability to excel at the Academy, I would have discouraged her from even beginning the application process. But the fact of the matter is I know she will be an exemplary cadet."

As Spock's words echoed in her head, Nana's staunch posture melted to a slouch and Nyota moved to give her a hug. A single tear rolled down Nana's cheek which Nyota quickly wiped away.

"I just don't want to lose you, Nyota."

"I know," she said as her own tears began to flow.

Nana's eyes met Spock's and she said, "I understand that you can't change her mind. Believe me, I completely understand," she chuckled through her tears. "But you must promise this old-fashioned woman that you will protect her with everything you've got."

"With my very life," Spock confirmed.

****

Spock, Nana, and Nyota made their way to the hotel where Sarek and Amanda were staying during their visit since they would be having dinner at the four-star restaurant located in a solarium on the building's roof. Spock and Nyota had dined there many times since they were both fond of seeing the Bay at dusk from such a breathtaking vista.

Before entering the dining room, Nyota took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She was anxious to see Amanda again, but she was a nervous wreck about meeting the Ambassador for the first time. She and Amanda had maintained steady correspondence through their video communicators and on several occasions, Nana had even joined their conversations. Nyota was not surprised that the two women got along so well since both had such similar outlooks and approaches to life.

"Are you ok, Nyota?" Nana queried.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine," she said while making minor adjustments to her dress to ensure it hung from her body properly.

"Ambassador Sarek will adore you," Nana said reassuringly. "And if he doesn't then he has issues."

"Nana!" Nyota exclaimed.

"I quite agree with Nana's assessment," Spock chimed in.

"Why are you so calm?" Nyota asked her grandmother.

"This is not my first time meeting future in-laws. I've been doing this for years with your aunt, uncle and cousins. Besides, what do I have to be nervous about? Spock will be marrying you, not me," Nana heartily laughed. "Now stop fidgeting, child, you look absolutely fine."

"Only fine?" Nyota jokingly countered.

Spock placed his hand around her waist and gently brought her closer while he whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon." He then gave her a light peck on her temple that did wonders to calm her.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said as she softly stroked his cheek.

Sarek and Amanda were already seated when the trio arrived and Nana spotted them at the far end of the open dining room. The hostess escorted them to their table and Amanda's eyes lit up immediately upon seeing Nana and Nyota.

"Ah! You're here!" Amanda and Sarek both stood to their feet and Spock's mother quickly swept Nyota into her arms for a hug.

"Hello, Lady Amanda. It's so good to see you again. This is, of course, Nana."

"Lady Amanda. You are even more beautiful in person. I am so glad to finally meet you in person."

"Oh, Nana. The same can be said of you. I've waited so long for this day."

The two women tightly embraced as Sarek stood quietly to observe the Terran traditional greeting.

"Nana, this is my husband, Ambassador Sarek. Sarek, this is Nana."

"It is a pleasure to meet you madam," he said with a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ambassador," Nana retorted with a smile.

"Father, I would like for you to meet Nyota Uhura. Nyota, this is my father, Ambassador Sarek."

Nyota raised her hand to display the Vulcan greeting and Sarek responded in kind. Nyota spoke first and said, "I am pleased to finally meet you Ambassador S'chn T'gai Sarek."

Both Nyota and Spock could see the slight twitch of Sarek's brow denoting his surprise at her unimpeded pronunciation of their family name. In Vulcan, Sarek responded, "Your ability to properly speak our family name is most impressive."

"Thank you, sir. Spock has been extremely helpful in my becoming more comfortable with the Vulcan language." Nyota spoke with such ease and skill that if Sarek could not see the woman speaking to him, he would have sworn she was a native Vulcan.

Returning to Federation Standard to avoid any rudeness in excluding Nana from their conversation, Sarek continued, "It is evident your skills as a linguist were not over exaggerated by my wife and son." Sarek pulled out the chair next to his and said, "Please have a seat, Ms. Uhura."

Amanda and Nana smiled at one another as Nyota finally felt like she could again breathe freely. She lowered herself into the chair and Spock took his place on the other side of Nyota. Underneath the table, they allowed their fingers to meet and through the connection Spock communicated to his love, _'I believe father likes you.'_

****

To call the dinner a success would have been an understatement. Amanda and Nana got to know each other better while they planned essentially every detail of Spock and Nyota's impending nuptials, which proved a simple enough task as the two youngest members of the dinner party were preoccupied discussing Federation politics and diplomacy with Sarek—completely in Vulcan, of course.

As the evening was winding down and dusk gave way to the stars, Nana addressed Sarek saying, "I must thank you Ambassador for agreeing to help Spock break his engagement. When I first saw these two in Kenya, I knew in my heart of hearts that they belonged together."

For the first time that evening, Sarek allowed a hint of a smile to spread across his face as he said, "My wife was quite effective in convincing me of that very sentiment which she also shares."

"And what about you, Ambassador? What are your thoughts on the matter?" Nana asked in a light tone.

"My thoughts on the matter are inconsequential."

"Oh come now. You know that is far from the truth," she playfully chided.

Everyone at the table, including Sarek, recognized that Nana was having a bit of sport with her current line of questioning, so the moment was anything but tense.

"You must understand, madam, I have not had the pleasure of knowing Ms. Uhura as long as my wife, so I do not have sufficient data to form a lasting opinion…"

"Oh, just answer Nana's question," Amanda interjected with a smile and a wink to Nyota as both women were used to hearing such scientific responses to simple questions.

"As I was saying, while I do not have sufficient data for a lasting opinion, I can share with you that my first impression of Ms. Uhura is a positive one."

Coming from a Vulcan during their initial meeting, Nyota was ecstatic to hear Sarek's words. She reached under the table and squeezed Spock's hand in her own and clearly picked up his thought: _'Father REALLY likes you.'_

"May I ask you a favor, Ambassador Sarek?" Nyota inquired.

"What is it, Ms. Uhura?"

"Please call me Nyota," she smiled.

"Of course…Nyota."

****

Nana was fast asleep in Nyota's bedroom as the young couple shared the oversized chair that sat in front of the bay window. Nyota's body was draped across Spock's as she teetered on the edge of slumber.

"Perhaps I should leave so you can get your rest," Spock offered.

"No, not yet," she said perking up a bit to hinder Spock from leaving. "This feels too good."

"Ok," he relinquished. "But only for a little while longer. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Are you excited about graduation?" she asked looking up to see his face.

"Excited? No, I would not say that. When I entered the Academy, I fully anticipated that I would successfully make it through my training as a cadet. It is not as if tomorrow is an unexpected development."

Nyota lazily giggled and said, "Spoken like a man who has spent an entire evening with his Vulcan father." She gave him a tender kiss and continued, "I suppose I'll just have to be excited enough for the both of us."

"I am glad that my father was finally able to meet you."

"So am I. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as I expected."

"That is because you impressed him."

"Really? You think so?" she asked just before closing her eyes.

"Most definitely. Anyone who can hold their own with my father in a conversation about diplomacy is held in high regard. Not to mention the fact that you were able to flawlessly speak in Vulcan."

"Mmmm…" was her only response.

"Nyota, are you awake?"

"Um hum," she unconvincingly replied while she nuzzled closer to Spock's body.

To test her degree of consciousness, Spock said, "I plan to leave Starfleet and join the circus as a flying trapeze artist."

"That's nice, sweetie," Nyota mumbled.

With that illogical response, Spock lifted Nyota into his arms and gently placed her on the sofa where she had been sleeping since Nana's arrival. She was already wearing her night clothes, so he didn't have to worry about getting caught by Nana as he attempted to change her out of the dress she wore at dinner. He covered her with a blanket, kissed the tips of his index and middle finger, and pressed them against her mouth.

"Good night, k'diwa," he whispered.

****

Amanda slid into the bed next to her husband and stretched her arm across his powerful chest. She placed the crown of her head underneath his chin and focused on the steady beat of his heart.

"Now that we are alone, tell me what you think about Nyota. Isn't she a lovely young woman?"

"She is lovely, but she does not compare to you."

"Sarek, you are so sweet," Amanda said lifting her head to give him a kiss. "But that will not excuse you from telling me what you really think about your future daughter-in-law."

"I believe that Spock has made a wise choice. She is obviously an extremely bright young woman who matches well with him intellectually. Something I must admit I cannot say about T'Pring."

"She will be an excellent mother to our grandchildren," Amanda mused.

"Amanda, I believe you are getting ahead of yourself—or more appropriately, ahead of Spock and Nyota."

"It's never too soon to think about grandchildren," she chuckled. Amanda lifted her body and rested it on top of Sarek's. She lovingly stroked the contours of his face and planted a volley of delicate kisses to his inviting mouth. "Thank you, my love."

"For what exactly?"

"For making Spock and Nyota's future possible."

"Do not thank me, Amanda. I should be thanking you. Tonight I fully realized how correct you were in your assessment of Nyota as a better mate for our son. I only wish I would have immediately trusted your judgment about Spock's betrothal. Welcoming T'Pring into our family would have been a mistake. She is every bit the spoiled brat you described."

"Luckily, her father is a reasonable man."

"Yes, and he was particularly reasonable and apologetic once he learned of his daughter's relationship with Stonn," Sarek added.

"I'm so glad that you are tickled pink at the thought of Nyota becoming a part of our family."

"Amanda, I do not recall expressing my sentiments in that manner."

"You said it with your eyes, k'diwa. They always give you away."

****

_**A/N**__ – I know, I know…three chapters ago I said I only had a couple left for this story, but I really think this will be the next to last installment. And I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I can post the final installment before I return to work next week._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

I still don't own Star Trek…as my bank account can attest.

****

**Chapter 18**

Nana and Nyota made their way out of the apartment building lobby as soon as they saw the three cars bearing the Ambassador's insignia pull up to the curb. The driver of the middle car stepped out and jogged to meet the two women as soon as they exited the building and offered his arm to Nana, assisting her to the expansive vehicle. The car was similar to the one Nyota had ridden in during her time on Vulcan, and she ascertained that the two additional, much smaller vehicles were security escorts.

"Thank you, young man," Nana said tapping the back of his hand in appreciation.

"My pleasure, ma'am. Don't hesitate to advise me of anything you may require."

"Good morning, ladies," Amanda greeted when the car door opened.

"Good morning, dear," Nana replied taking the seat next to Spock's mother.

Nyota sat in the empty seat across from her grandmother, Amanda and Sarek. "Good morning Lady Amanda, Ambassador," Nyota chimed.

"I trust you had a restful evening," Sarek said to the young woman.

"Yes, sir," she brightly smiled.

Sarek was taken by the similarities in both of the women in his son's life. The same beaming pride that exuded from his wife was matched now by Nyota as she settled in the seat opposite him. Before the previous evening, he never gave much thought to the relationships of others, but during dinner he saw Amanda reflected in Nyota's face whenever she adoringly gazed upon Spock. He had been the fortunate recipient of such glances from his wife and he immediately deduced it was a look of pure love and adoration. Even more surprising to the aging diplomat was the reflection of himself that he saw in Spock whenever his son could not divert his attention from his paramour for even a nanosecond.

"It appears that you are as excited as I am, Nyota," Amanda smiled.

"I am. Spock insisted he wasn't at all excited about today, so I have to be thrilled for the both of us," she chuckled.

"Just like his father," Amanda playfully sighed.

With raised brow, Sarek responded, "I do not quite understand why it is necessary for me to be 'excited' about an event that should have been a foredrawn conclusion when our son entered the Academy."

Amanda looked at Nyota and asked, "Was my son's response anything close to what my husband just offered?"

"It's almost as if they compared notes," she shared.

As the two women laughed, Nana leaned forward so she could see past Amanda to catch a glimpse of Sarek.

"Ambassador? Do you mean to tell me that you do not find this to be a joyous occasion?" Nana sought from the steely Vulcan.

"Joyous, madam?"

"Yes. You know, joy...happiness. I understand you won't be doing cartwheels at the ceremony, but you must feel…_something_. He is your son after all."

"I _can_ say that I am pleased," Sarek evenly offered.

The three women silently looked at one another as each evaluated Sarek's response. Nana rocked her head from side to side and raised both eyebrows before saying, "We'll accept that as an answer."

****

As Nyota made her way into the large hall with Spock's parents, her grandmother, and a small army of security guards, she was in awe of everything around her. Seeing Starfleet faculty members in their uniforms gave her a sneak preview of how fetching and gallant Spock would look in his own once he officially joined the staff. She anticipated the difficulties of maintaining her composure as a cadet in those moments when she would undoubtedly spy him from across the quad walking to his office or incidentally brushing past him in a hallway during class change.

As a high-ranking official within the Federation, Ambassador Sarek was continually approached by Starfleet's top brass. At Spock's request, to avoid allegations of favoritism surfacing during his time as a cadet, only the appropriate administrators at the Academy knew that he was Sarek's son. However, once his father had advised the Academy of his plan to attend the graduation ceremony so that the necessary security arrangements could be made, Spock's secret was soon common knowledge, as the news of his lineage spread like wild fire through the Academy grapevine.

Since Nana and Nyota were also members of Sarek's party, they were introduced to each official that made their way to Sarek as well. Given Nyota's expectation of soon becoming a cadet at the Academy, she asked the Ambassador and Lady Amanda to simply refer to her as a family friend instead of Spock's fiancé. Although she and Spock had both agreed that their relationship would be on the record by officially informing Captain Pike of their intentions to wed, they also acceded, along with Pike, that their actions in the presence of others at the Academy should not hint at anything other than Nyota being a cadet and Spock being an instructor. Spock was more than confident that his mentor would be just as discreet about their relationship as he was with the knowledge that he was the son of an Ambassador.

Once Sarek had finished his rounds with those who were anxious to greet him, the foursome took their seats on the front row directly across from the podium. Nyota was happy to see that she would have the perfect view of Spock during his valediction. She was eager to see him since they had not had a chance to even speak that morning as he was needed on campus quite early to prepare for the ceremony. The musicians in the orchestra pit finished tuning their instruments and Nyota could see cadets gathering through the narrow glass panes on the doors on either side of the auditorium. She wondered if Sarek could hear the pounding of her heart in spite of his location several seats removed from her. The doors swung open and the stirringly patriotic sounds of the Academy alma mater reverberated throughout the hall. Cadets with beaming smiles made their way to their seats as families screamed out the names of their graduates who happily responded with waving hands. Nyota giggled at the thought of such a reaction from Spock.

'_Never in a million years,'_ she mused to herself.

As the last few cadets settled in their places, the administration and faculty members of the Academy walked onto the stage and Nyota saw the sight she yearned for all morning. Her lovely Spock matching strides with Captain Pike who was two steps ahead of him. As she expected, he looked cool, calm, and collected.

"Spock looks very handsome in his uniform," Nana leaned over and stated to Nyota.

"I couldn't agree more," she responded, never diverting her attention from Spock.

Nyota heard very little of the words that were given by various members of the Federation and Starfleet during the ceremony because all she could focus on was the vision of her k'diwa as he sat on the stage, quietly awaiting his turn to speak. She did however give her attention to Captain Pike when he made his way to the podium. Although she had only met him briefly on a few occasions, Spock's deep respect for his superior, his mentor, and—whether he would admit it or not because of Pike's status as a superior—his friend, was easily transferred to her as well. As the fatherly timbre of his voice boomed through the microphone, she listened attentively while he introduced the class to their valedictorian.

Without reading from a single note, the Captain began, "When I was asked to present this year's valedictorian to the graduating class, I was more than happy to oblige. The young man that is about to address you is a young man that I hold in the highest regard. Not only as a cadet, and now a graduate, of this fine institution, but as a friend and soon-to-be colleague. Before attending his first class, he informed me of the goals he had established for his time at the Academy, and with the will and determination of men many years his senior, he accomplished every single one of them to a tee. And just like so many of you—the best and brightest throughout the galaxy—I am sure he accomplished a few things that he did not anticipate upon entering the Academy."

Pike's last statement was accompanied by a knowing glance and a playfully devious smile directed towards Nyota. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as her grandmother let out a muted snicker that caused Amanda to chuckle in response. The whole exchange lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but Nyota felt it lasted for hours. She could only image what was going through Spock's mind, but when she looked over to him, she saw that his expression had not changed in the least.

Pike continued, "Without further ado, because I'm sure he would want it that way, it is my pleasure to introduce your valedictorian, Lieutenant Spock."

Everyone in the hall supplied hearty applause while Spock walked across the stage and prepared for his address. A few cadets in the crowed howled their approval and more than one could be heard saying, "Go, Spock!" The exuberant demonstration of several of the cadets caught Sarek's attention as he turned to see where the commotion originated. Amanda could not contain her tears and her applause was interrupted only by the wiping away of the droplets accumulating in her eyes. Nyota couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and when she and Spock locked gazes, he gave her a respectful bow of the head. She wished she could rush the stage, wrap her arms around him and smother him with kisses, but there would be an opportunity for that at a later, more prudent time.

"Thank you my fellow graduates. As a young child growing up on Vulcan, I did not anticipate that my path in life would bring me to Earth to continue my education at Starfleet Academy. There was another assumed path that would not be realized. Some may call it fate, others may call it fortune, but in hindsight I simply call it preferable. The closer I came to seeing this day become a reality, the more thankful I was for expanding my horizons and leaving my home planet for an undertaking for which I was most unfamiliar. I do not regret a single day that I have been a part of this illustrious Academy because I am a better Vulcan; I am a better man. And I can honestly say that my life has been changed forever and for the better because of my decision to join the Academy and become a member of Starfleet." Spock locked eyes with Nyota who was no longer able to hold back her own tears at hearing those words. She took in a deep breath in hopes of steadying herself, and it worked to some degree. She hoped no one was focusing on her, and luckily, no one was. Nana grabbed her hand and Nyota was soon able to regain her composure.

"Honorable members of the Federation and the Academy, and my fellow cadets, my desire is to serve this organization admirably and to bring honor to the men and women who so bravely paved the way for us." Spock lifted his right hand, displayed the standard greeting of his heritage, and offered to all those present, "Live long and prosper."

There was only a smattering of applause as Nyota could hear the muted voices of several cadets who were trying to provide instructions to their classmates.

"On the count of three," she heard one yell.

At the end of the countdown, the entire graduating class rose to their feet, flashed the Vulcan greeting—some more successful than others—and in a loud voice answered their valedictorian by screaming with one voice, "Live long and prosper!"

The unity in the greeting was soon replaced by various cries of joy and relief as the young men and women came to the realization that four years of hard work had finally paid off and that they had reached a goal that very few would ever experience. It was an experience Nyota was more than confident she and Spock would be able to share several years down the road at her own commencement.

****

Following the ceremony, everyone made their way back to Spock's new off-campus apartment for an intimate reception. Nyota had fallen immediately in love with the unit when the real estate agent first showed the property to the couple. Spock would have been happy with any of the apartments they had been shown, but Nyota's opinion weighed heavily on his final decision since he anticipated and hoped she would be spending a majority of her free time there. Given the privacy they would have to maintain during her time as a cadet, they felt it was best for him to find a place far enough away from campus that they wouldn't continually be running into Academy personnel and students, but close enough that neither of them would waste precious time fighting traffic.

The apartment was at least three times larger than hers and boasted three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a large study, but those weren't the features that impressed Nyota most. As soon as she saw the fireplace and the large picture windows overlooking the Bay, her mind quickly conjured up images of her and Spock enjoying many relaxing and romantic evenings in the safe haven of his home. When she wondered out loud if three bedrooms were excessive for a single man, he quickly advised that she should have a room reserved for herself for those times that she may want or even need to sleep over, and the other could be a guest room for Nana or his mother if she ever traveled to San Francisco on her own. Since the apartment was not large enough to accommodate all of the additional personnel needed to ensure Sarek's security while he traveled, his visits would require him staying at a hotel.

"This place is as beautiful as you described," Nana said to Nyota.

"Isn't the view breathtaking? The large windows and the view of the water remind me of home."

"Yes…I see what you mean."

Amanda made her way to the two women and added, "Simply gorgeous. Nyota, you have done a wonderful job with the interior design."

"Did Spock tell you I decorated?"

"No, but I know that this is not the work of my son," she smiled.

"Good point," Nyota chuckled.

She looked over to Spock who was immersed in a conversation with his father and Captain Pike while Stan was trying to make an impression with a woman at least 15 years his junior who was part of Ambassador Sarek's security detail. While the other members of the Ambassador's entourage were either waiting in their vehicles downstairs or excused for the evening, it was necessary for him to have at least one security officer close whenever he was away from home. Stan thought it was fortuitous that the agent assigned to shadow the Ambassador on this day was so lovely and so wonderfully female. Nyota suspected the young lady's politeness towards Stan was being misinterpreted by the older gentleman, leading him to believe he actually had a chance of securing a date. Thank goodness her ex-boss had thick skin and wouldn't be permanently damaged by the impending rejection.

Nyota never thought she would actually miss working at _Sneaky Pete's_. Given the amount of preparation she was undertaking to enter the Academy, she thought it wise to step away from her job and take advantage of the funds she had at her disposal for her education. Working until 11 p.m. on some nights and waking by 5 a.m. the next morning to train with Spock was not a routine that she could successfully maintain. Stan had been extremely supportive of Nyota's decision to leave. Even though he would terribly miss having her around on a regular basis, he always knew that being a waitress at a bar and grille would not be the extent of her career.

The computer announced the arrival of an additional guest and Nyota could see that Spock was excusing himself from his discussion to answer the door.

"I've got it, Spock," Nyota said lifting her hand to indicate he should hold his position.

She made her way down the entry hallway and opened the door to find Mr. Edmunds standing on the other side.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it," Nyota's voice sang as she gave the elder gentleman a hug.

"So good to see you, Nyota. I have something for you," he whispered lifting the package in his hand to show to the young woman.

"You got it?!"

"It arrived just this morning," he said peering around her shoulder to ensure he was out of earshot. "I took the liberty of wrapping it for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you so much," she said kissing him on his cheek. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see this for a few more days."

"Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Edmunds smiled. "Besides, presenting this on any other day just wouldn't be the same."

"Come in. There are some very important people I need to introduce to you."

Nyota placed the package in the closet next to the door and led Mr. Edmunds by the hand into the great room. When Spock saw who the guest was, he made his way over to properly greet the man he came to regard as a friend.

"Welcome, Mr. Edmunds. I am pleased that you could join us."

"Thank you for inviting me. And congratulations to you, young man. It's not every day that I can spend time with a bona fide member of Starfleet," Edmunds crowed.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Mr. Edmunds. He is the man responsible for my fateful meeting with Nyota in his antique shop." Spock wrapped his arm around Nyota's waist and pulled her closer—a move that surprised her a bit given the number of people that were in their presence. Spock had not made contact with her all day, and he could no longer stand to have her so near without savoring the warmth of her body.

Everyone in the room gave Mr. Edmunds a warm welcome with Amanda and Nana in particular stating their gratitude for his role in bringing Spock and Nyota together. When he turned to look at Nana, he began to speak but halted before he could say anything. He simply stood gazing at her with his mouth agape.

"Mr. Edmunds? Are you ok?" Nyota asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I am fine. You are Nyota's grandmother?" Edmunds slowly asked.

"I am," Nana responded with a look of confusion. "Are you _sure_ you're ok, Mr. Edmunds?"

"Yes, madam. I am more than fine," he broadly smiled as he stroked his hair to ensure there were no wayward strands. He tugged at the lapels of his jacket and moved closer to Nana so he could lift the back of her hand to his mouth to supply a chivalrous kiss. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

"Oh my…," Nyota said under her breath before covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Spock whispered in her ear.

"Mr. Edmunds is smitten—with _my _grandmother," she marveled.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No. I think it's great! But she's going to shoot him down like a Klingon warbird."

"Why would she do that?" Spock asked.

"Haven't you noticed that Nana prides herself on her monastic lifestyle? I've never even seen her with a man other than a family member," Nyota quietly explained.

"And it is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Edmunds," Nana finally offered. After he held her hand for several seconds longer than normal, she asked, "Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh, of course," Edmunds nervously laughed. "What was I thinking?"

"I'm not quite sure," Nana said. "Have you met Spock's parents? Why don't you talk to them while I go get something to drink."

Spock led Mr. Edmunds to his mother and father while Nyota followed closely behind her grandmother.

"Nana!" she hissed under her breath. "How could you be so rude?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Edmunds obviously wasn't finished speaking with you."

"Are you serious? He was barely able to get a full sentence out."

"He's attracted to you—and you _know_ it!"

"Really Nyota, do you ever tire of your flights of fancy?"

"Oh no, it's not just in my head, Nana. I know that you only react to men that way when you know they are interested in you."

"Nonsense," she said pouring a glass of pomegranate flavored iced tea.

"He's on his way over. Please promise to be nice. Just remember, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be gaining such a wonderful grandson-in-law. Offer him something to drink…talk to him."

"I will be nice—for you and Spock," she responded with a tone of exasperation.

"Thank you," Nyota sighed.

****

The reception extended into an early catered dinner that Nyota had brought to the apartment. The spacious dining room was large enough to accommodate all of the guests and Nyota was pleased when Nana did not refuse Mr. Edmunds' request to sit next to her during the meal. She was even more please when every time she looked up to speak to her grandmother throughout the meal, Nana was so engaged in her conversation with Mr. Edmunds, that she didn't seem to realize that anyone else was even in the room.

Captain Pike, seated next to Nyota, leaned over to her and said, "It looks like there is another love connection happening."

"It would appear so. Perhaps I should have invited someone to introduce to you, Captain Pike?"

"Oh no, I'm just fine," he raised his hand in protest and chuckled.

As the dinner was winding down, Spock, located on the other side of Nyota, reached under the table and tickled the back of her hand with his fingertips to establish a connection so he could have a word in private.

"_Is there a polite way to ask everyone to leave?"_

"_Why do you want them to leave?"_

"_I have not yet had the opportunity to properly greet you today,"_ Spock explained.

"_You want to kiss me, don't you?"_ Nyota teased.

"_Yes. And I also want to hold you in my arms for a span of time and in a manner that would be uncomfortable for our guests."_

Although she was not privy to Spock and Nyota's speechless conversation, Amanda was astute enough to know that the two were communicating when she heard Nyota snickering. From the way they were looking at each other, she could tell they longed to be alone. She gulped down the last of her coffee and announced, "Well, it has been a long day. I think it is time for me and my husband to retire to our hotel and get some rest."

Sarek, on the other hand, was not aware of Spock and Nyota's hidden desire for privacy, and did not initially pick up on Amanda's hint. He replied, "I am not particularly tired, Amanda."

"Sarek, you are a Vulcan and you never get tired, but I am still human, and I do. I think we should go," she said as her eyes darted to her son and Nyota.

"Yes, of course. I believe it is time to take our leave."

Nyota looked across the table to Amanda and allowed her smiling eyes to convey her thanks.

"_Have I told you how much I love your mother's intuitiveness?" _Nyota surreptitiously queried.

"_All the time," _Spock silently answered.

Nana boldly interjected, "It is time for us all to go as well. The children obviously want to spend some time alone."

Nyota wished she could have crawled under the table and hidden until the apartment had been cleared of all of the guests. She looked over to Captain Pike and gave him a nervous smile as she stroked the back of her neck.

Pike raised his glass to Nyota, quickly finished his drink and said with an understanding smile, "I completely understand. Spock and Nyota, thank you for a lovely evening."

"It was our pleasure, Captain," Nyota sheepishly replied, still a bit embarrassed by Nana's declaration.

Stan looked over to his dinner companion and disappointingly said, "So soon?" He would later tell Nyota that if he only had 20 more minutes with the young lady, he was sure he would have gotten her to agree to a date. Nyota would only smile and admire Stan's ability to remain positive in matters of the heart in spite of two bitter divorces and one alimony judgment.

As the dinner party stood to their feet and everyone said their goodbyes, Spock held tightly to Nyota's hand.

'_Have I told you how much I love your grandmother's candor?"_ Spock asked through their connection.

'_All the time,"_ Nyota retorted.

****

The front door swooshed closed as the last of Spock and Nyota's guests streamed out of the apartment. As soon as they were alone, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and she jumped onto his body, interlocking her feet around his waist. Spock moved slowly down the hallway as they fervidly locked lips and stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I thought they would never leave. I have wanted to do this all day," Spock breathlessly stated.

Nyota giggled and sunk her face into his neck, kissing a spot where she could feel his pulse steadily tapping against her lips. She lifted her face to look at him and teasingly said, "Someone is a tad excited."

Spock's only response was to smile and smother her mouth with his own. He loved the softness of her lips and found himself increasingly daydreaming about the sensation they created when in contact with his skin. He made his way to the chaise that sat directly in front of one of the large windows overlooking the Bay and fell on his back allowing Nyota's body to delightfully collapse on top of him.

"I really loved your speech today," she purred as she stroked his eyebrows with her thumbs.

"Thank you," he said with closed eyes, reveling in her touch.

"You should be proud of the self control I was able to exercise while you were up there. I was on the verge of storming the stage and having my way with you," she chuckled.

Spock raised an eyebrow and placidly responded, "I did not realize my words were so stirring."

Nyota lowered her head and heartily laughed into his chest. "Sweetie, it wasn't your words that would have generated such a reaction."

"What then?" he asked as he planted a soft peck on her lips.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in your uniform. Even Nana had to comment."

"Nana said I looked sexy?" he said with a hint of astonishment.

"NO! She just said you looked really handsome. The observation of your sexiness was all me," she said, snuggling close to his body. She then quickly lifted herself up and stood next to the chaise exclaiming, "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you."

Nyota removed the heels that she had been wearing all day so she could move quickly and uninhibited to the closet next to the front door. She pulled the large package that Mr. Edmunds brought with him earlier in the day and rushed back to her beloved. Spock swung his feet around and sat up on the side of the chaise. Nyota excitedly plopped next to him and placed the package in his lap.

"It's a graduation gift. Congratulations, sweetie," she said with a swift kiss on his cheek.

Spock looked at the gift and then looked at Nyota with an expression that said she did not have to go through the trouble of purchasing him an item to commemorate the occasion.

"Well, open it," she urged, slightly bouncing in her seat.

As Spock began to pull the silvery gift wrap away from the case hidden underneath, Nyota placed her chin on his shoulder. Once the paper was placed to the side, he carefully opened the case to find a ka'athyra nestled securely on a cushiony bed of velvet colored a deep scarlet. The instrument was one of the most impressive that Spock had ever seen.

"Mr. Edmunds was able to authenticate that it was constructed on Vulcan with raw materials from the planet. It's not a cheap counterfeit made someplace else."

Spock lifted the lyre out of the case and examined every inch of the piece. He placed it against his chest and strummed several strings before declaring, "It most definitely is not a cheap counterfeit. It is sturdy—and quite old if I'm not mistaken."

"It's about 120 years old," Nyota informed him.

"Skillfully constructed and with the correct materials, it is not unusual for a ka'athyra to last much longer than that. As a matter of fact, with proper care they are virtually indestructible over several lifetimes."

"Do you like it?" she asked with anticipation.

Without a word, Spock put his hand behind her neck and brought her inviting lips to meet his own. He gave her a barrage of kisses that would have communicated the deep appreciation and emotion that he felt at that very moment, even if they did not have the advantage of a telepathic connection.

"Thank you, k'diwa," he tenderly said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You are most welcome," Nyota said as she brushed his jaw line with her fingertips.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" Spock eagerly inquired.

Reclining on the chaise and lazily stretching her arms above her head, Nyota beguilingly stroked his back with her foot and answered, "Absolutely."

****

_**A/N**__ – I ended up writing more than I expected in this installment without actually finishing the story, so I'm going to stop predicting exactly when I'll get to the final chapter. I guess I'll know I've reached the end of this journey when I get there. Hope this chapter was entertaining and successful in producing a few smiles. ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I don't own Star Trek.

****

**Chapter 19**

_WEDNESDAY EVENING_

The establishment of ground rules was imperative. If Spock had any expectation of avoiding a dishonorable discharge from Starfleet and if Nyota desired to make it out of the Academy with a commission instead of tossed out on her ear, they would need to keep the depth of their relationship guarded—especially since she was now officially an Academy cadet. To her delight, she successfully met both her and Spock's high expectations by completing the Preparatory Program with the highest marks out of all the aspiring cadets and breezing through the entrance exam.

Neither of them thought it wise or feasible to make efforts to be near one another as much as possible throughout her career as a cadet, but they also recognized it was just as unrealistic to avoid one another completely. Particularly since Spock was a rookie member of the faculty and would often be called upon to teach a good number of pre-requisite courses for the incoming 4th class cadets. Although his areas of expertise were computer programming and physics, the head of the linguistics department had already tapped him to assist with several advanced classes on the curriculum focused, of course, on the Vulcan language. The goal for both cadet and instructor was to maintain a level of contact (which had unexpectedly been 'established' over the summer during the Prep Program) and professionalism that would not raise any red flags if they were ever seen in one another's company by other members of Starfleet Academy.

"So that means no nibbling on your ear while enjoying a lovely spring afternoon on the quad." Nyota jested.

"You are correct. All ear nibbling must take place behind closed doors as a _strictly_ off-campus activity," Spock smiled without looking up from his personal PADD.

The couple was relaxing in Spock's living room after having moved all of the large items from Nyota's apartment into his. Although she had employed movers to take care of the heavy lifting, Spock was not content to passively sit back and watch. Nyota was lounging the length of the sofa with her legs stretched across Spock's lap as he busied himself compiling the list of rules. Nyota studied her schedule on her Academy issued PADD in an effort to be prepared for the beginning of classes the following week. She was also armed with a map of the campus so she could better visualize where each class was located in relation to the others. Mentally mapping out her week and committing it to memory was her way of ensuring that her first days on campus would run smoothly. She didn't want to rely on any 'kindnesses' from upperclassmen that would send her on a wild goose chase, providing them with a cheap laugh at her expense.

"I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that I'm not in any of your classes my first semester," she distractedly stated as her eyes moved over the instructor names that appeared on her schedule.

"I am sure that will be the case until you are ready to begin computer programming courses," Spock said as his stylus feverishly scribbled against the PADD's screen.

Nyota lowered the data capturing device to her lap and gazed straight ahead with an expression that denoted she was deep in thought.

"But that probably won't be until the end of my first year or the beginning of the second," she opined with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Patience, Nyota," Spock offered with a soothing intonation.

"That's easy for you to say," she grumbled.

Nyota's words moved Spock to finally divert his attention away from the list to look over to her.

"I presume you believe that is the case because I am Vulcan?"

"Precisely," she retorted with a raised eyebrow, playfully turning one of his oft-used responses against him.

Spock stroked her smooth leg between the ankle and knee, which was pleasingly bare since she was wearing shorts, and alluringly offered, "Nyota, since I have been with you, I have found that my ability to remain patient has been more challenging than times past. Remember, I am only _half_ Vulcan."

Nyota seductively bit at her bottom lip and shifted her body forward so her thighs were then resting on top of his. She enveloped his neck with her willowy arms and placed a dainty peck on his perpetually inviting lips.

With a healthy dose of apprehension in her voice, Nyota then wondered aloud, "We can make it through the next few years without blowing our cover, right?"

"We shall," Spock firmly answered before returning the gesture to Nyota's sweet lips. "We must."

She released a relieved sigh and closed her eyes as she savored the moment. She would be moving into her dorm over the weekend, after which, times like this would be few and far between. Nyota moved her fingers across the five o'clock shadow forming on his chin and briefly pondered what Spock would look like with facial hair.

"I will not be growing a beard and mustache any time soon, Nyota," Spock responded after picking up her fleeting thought. "I think the eyebrows and ears will be intimidating enough for the incoming cadets."

"Good point," Nyota chuckled. "Although I think it would add to your sexiness."

"Do you think it wise for me to 'add to my sexiness,' as you say, with so many impressionable young women who will now be looking up to me as their instructor?"

Nyota furrowed her brow at the thought and replied, "That's an even better point. Ok, no facial hair before we are married and you are First Officer of the _Enterprise_."

"Agreed," Spock said moving his attention back to the list.

"I thought we were finished with the list. Why do you keep looking it over?"

"Well, I thought it best to condense items that were essentially communicating the same objective in an effort to make the list as simple as possible. The simpler the list, the easier to adhere to the rules."

"Are you close to being done?" she asked tickling his ears. "I'd like to take part in some of those off-campus activities we alluded to earlier."

"I should be done shortly," he smiled.

"Good, because you know how crazy I get whenever you wear this black, sleeveless t-shirt," she said snapping the collar. "Did you wear this today just for me?"

In his best deadpan that would rival his father's legendary steely resolve, Spock remarked, "No, I wore this for the movers."

Nyota soon burst into teary-eyed laughter and flopped the top half of her body onto the sofa. She grabbed a handful of the shirt that could quickly send her head swirling and violently tugged so that Spock was soon lying on top of her. He set his PADD on the floor next to the sofa since the prospect of attending to Nyota's need for snuggling was much more enticing than putting the finishing touches on the list.

Spock planted a trail of kisses that led from her forehead down to her chin and Nyota's corresponding giggles were like a stirring symphony to his ears. Her arms were extended above her head and Spock slowly interlaced their fingers while he rested his head on her chest. He found the pounding of her heart most comforting, and he was pleased that his touch was still able to induce an increase in its rate.

Nyota caressed the top of his head with her chin and cheek and whispered, "Do you know that I still get butterflies when you walk into the room?"

Spock pivoted his head to press his warms lips against her chest and broadly smiled against her silky, intoxicatingly fragrant skin.

"And when you do _that_," Nyota continued with quivering breath.

Lowering his head once again, Spock said, "I wish I could be present to help you settle into your dorm room this weekend."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I don't have a lot to move; just a few boxes. And Stan will be there to help out. Besides, I'm pretty sure you helping me move into the dorm would violate one of our rules."

Spock freed his hands so he could lift the PADD high enough to read the screen without moving from his spot and confirmed Nyota's statement. "Rule number five: Spock should not be within the confines of Nyota's dormitory room, whether accompanied or unaccompanied, at any time."

"Let's try not to break any rules before the semester even starts," she said kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you, k'diwa," Spock tenderly professed as he ran his fingers through her long, mahogany tresses.

"I love you more," Nyota adoringly countered as her hands danced across the muscles in his back.

"I highly doubt that," he dotingly smirked.

"Oh, you think so," she shot back with playful banter. "Well, we have our whole lives to discover who is right."

"Speaking of which, I spoke with father last night and he is confident my bond with T'Pring will be dissolved within the next year. He also said he will do what he can to speed the process since the dissolution is mutual."

"That's great news!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tightly.

"I thought that might make you happy."

"Of course it does. I can't wait for the day that I have you all to myself."

She nibbled on his ear and continued, "And when I can do this anywhere I please, anytime I please without breaking _any_ rules."

Spock sat still as he allowed Nyota to continue her gratifying assault against his lobe. Her warm breath tickled his ear as it swirled around his auditory canal, creating a shiver that swiftly coursed through his spine.

"There is something I must give you, Nyota. I will be right back."

Spock darted out of the room leaving Nyota with a confused look on her face as she stared at the ceiling. She silently thought to herself, _'What got into him?'_

She could hear his footsteps coming back down the hall from the bedrooms as he yelled out to her, "Close your eyes!" He paused for a moment before asking, "Are they closed?"

"Yes!" she shouted in response.

Nyota could hear Spock's approach and she sat up in preparation of his revelation. She felt him sit next to her right as an item of significant weight was placed on her lap.

"You may open your eyes," Spock instructed.

Nyota looked down to see a thick, cedar box stained a deep brown hue. She studied the container for a few seconds trying to figure out what its contents could be when Spock tapped on the latch indicating she should simply open the box to remove the mystery.

Nyota unhooked the latch and carefully lifted the hinged top and gasped when she saw the treasure hidden inside. Tears welled in her eyes, and the vision of the Vulcan text that was the object of contention between she and Spock just one year before was quickly blurred. She wiped the drops from her eyes to ensure she wasn't mistaken about what she was seeing.

"Spock, I don't know what to say. This is too much. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will," he unwaveringly insisted. "That day in the antique shop, you told me that this text meant everything to you. Although you were not able to express to me why at the time, it is no longer necessary for you to do so. I completely understand. This text was meant to be yours."

Nyota gently closed the box and reengaged the latch before placing the container to her side. She leaned over, tightly hugging Spock and kissed every square inch of his face.

"Thank you, k'diwa," she said with gratitude dripping from every word. "Thank you. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my beloved. I could think of no better way to commemorate your acceptance into the Academy. Congratulations," he said with a respectful bow of the head and a chivalrous kiss of her hand.

****

_EIGHT DAYS LATER_

Nyota was finding her new life as an Academy cadet a good fit, and she was immeasurably ecstatic that she made the decision to seek a career path with Starfleet. Although it was only the fourth day of classes, she already had to shoot down two adventurous cadets who desired to take her out to dinner. Both young men were sweet enough, and one of them may have even received a yes if she was single, but neither could hold a candle to her Spock. She hoped to build a reputation as a bookworm who would be focused on nothing but her studies for the next four years and that such a reputation would precede her.

Nyota and several other female cadets were making their way down the hall to their next class when they spotted Spock exiting one of the rooms and heading towards them.

One of the women, a young Orion named Gaila, said under her breath without moving her lips, "That _must_ be the hot, Vulcan instructor everyone's been talking about."

Nyota had to smile at the futility of her classmate's ventriloquist act, because she knew Gaila's comment was well within range of Spock's acute hearing.

Without giving any indication that he heard the comment, he addressed the women as he approached saying, "Good morning cadets."

All stood at attention and replied in unison, "Good morning, Lieutenant."

He passed the women and in spite of the whispered tone, he could hear one of them say, "He's even hotter up close."

Nyota flippantly responded, "Eh. He's ok." She then winked at her friends and continued, "I just hope that if we ever end up in one of his classes, he doesn't end up being a real jerk."

Spock could not suppress the half smile that formed on his face when Nyota's words eventually made their way to his ears. He could hardly believe that a year had passed since the last time she referred to him as a jerk.

**THE END**

****

_**A/N**__ – WOW! I can't believe I've finally reached the end of this story. My plan was always to take this fic only up to the point where Nyota enters the Academy. There are so many wonderful stories and authors that have done a much better job than I ever could in capturing the period of time when they were student and instructor. This story arc probably won't be put to bed for long though. I have an idea for an outtake that has been bouncing around in my head._

_Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the wonderful comments that were left along the way. It definitely made this journey an enjoyable one for me. I never lost the enthusiasm to tell this story, which was a HUGE concern of mine before I started. I don't have the greatest attention span in the world, so the reviews truly helped keep me motivated._

_Until next time…ciao! :D_


End file.
